


ἀταραξία

by yuni3010



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni3010/pseuds/yuni3010
Summary: Baekhyun could not be less opposed to Chanyeol’s upcoming wedlock. The alpha should be with him, as his rightful soulmate and the father of his children, and he would be damned if he just sat back and allowed him to marry some other omega.Or, Baekhyun, once deemed as a barren omega, was claimed and impregnated by Chanyeol. Six years later, he finds himself being dragged to his alpha's pack so he can witness the union between Chanyeol and another omega.





	1. ὦμέγα

**Author's Note:**

> A wolf!au no one asked for, but I really wanted to write. I did this instead of finishin my homework... please, be more responsible than myself. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I was practically vomiting the words.  
> This has not been checked, so forgive my grammatical mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: omega.

Baekhyun could not exactly recall how his once tranquil life had twisted in such unorthodox, complicated way. It did not matter how much time had transpired, for it was still as hard to swallow the fact that he, once deemed as an useless runt and chained to a rather simplistic lifestyle, was entitled to live in exile, overexerting his omega capacities to fend for himself and his litter.

He was seated on the doorstep of their humble cottage, thin calves tucked under curvy thighs, watching over as his handful of perky kids played around. The six tiny figures were frolicking in the green yard they called their garden, which was not delimited by any kind of rough-hewn fence and remained open to the skirts of the ominous woods. This never represented a problem for them, since his babies were brave enough to not be fazed by the mass of fragant pines and formless shadows that girdled the meadowland whereon their home was perched. Nevertheless, Baekhyun alternated his attention between watching them and knitting a new quilt, brows slightly furrowed.

Jisoo and Jinsook were in their furry shapes, golden strands with a fine line of black and white strokes shining under the warm rays of sunlight, while Jiwon, Joohyun, Taeyeon and Taehyung, in their human skins and loose blouses as their homely attires, pretended to roast invisible meat over the pile of stones where the ashes of an extinguished fire rested. Their laughter echoed through the almost mute space, and Baekhyun should have felt the warmth blasting through his body, but he did not.

It was a sunny morning, drawn-out clouds barely seen in the vast canopy of heaven. The chilly air was drenched with the humid aroma of rainy forest in spring. Their heightened sense of smell could perceive the mixture of fresh mud, damp wood from the clean trees and blossoming flowers from the file a mile away. The night prior, merciless waters had swooped down in a torrential storm; Mother Nature had been quiet ever since it had perished, not chirping or twittering from earmy birds, nor creaking sounds or distant grumbles from the mammals.

It was too calm for Baekhyun to be at ease. Their surroundings had been as peaceful back then, when his pack had been first assaulted by rogues.

“Papa, did you hear that?” Taeyeon, his eldest daughter, asked him. He snapped out of his reverie with an uncertain smile, shuddering when her glistening eyes met his.

He took her dainty hand, trying to appear not as confused. “Hear what, love?”

She was eerily somber for a four years old girl, her wary gaze aventuring backwards, towards the entrance of the soundless woods. Just then, Baekhyun noticed an alarming situation he had failed to size in time: his cubs were growling as they focused ahead, lithe bodies arched in the direction of a threat Baekhyun could not distinguish at first. They bristled and aligned in a defensive formation, retreating closer to him and their cottage, tiny paws minding their steps as they began striding back. Baekhyun was on his feet instantly, careful of controlling his emotions as Taehyung brought Jiwon to his side, both of them seeking refuge.

“Get inside”, Baekhyun ordered, slight distress marking his words. Taeyeon obeyed without hesitation and scuttled in, her fearful younger brothers following next while Baekhyun shielded their small figures with his trembling body. He shot a desperate look onwards. “Quickly, girls, get inside!” He urged his daughters, but only one of them heard him and ran back.

The other two, unfortunately, disregarded his command.

Between a pair of crooked trunks, behind a thick bush of blackberries, Baekhyun finally saw it. A spiteful shadow was lurking at the edges of the woodland, were the roots of the trees bending up like ant bridges obstructed the path. It was a huge animal, bigger than the black bears and mountain lions they had encountered before, slimmer than the bisons his children enjoyed pestering with their jarring howls, and completely hornless, unlike the deers he hunted for dinner. Baekhyun’s sight had never been as sharp and precise as his peers’, but such innate disadvantage did not prevent him from working out the silhouette of a mature wolf, an alpha if the colossal height was a gauge to go by.

Little Jinsook tumbled over his feet with her beautiful blonde tresses in a mess, whimpering and spasming in emotional exhaustion. He hoisted her soft body and kept her under his amrpit, desperate puffs of hot breath coming out his raw throat when he scoped out the land to beckon them once more. His urgent words faltered upon discovering his omega daughter, Joohyun, rushing in the opposite direction. She was trailing Jisoo, who gradually and fearlessly neared the preying beast in the darkness.

His mad heart and constricting lungs plummeted, crashing against the bottom of his lurching stomach.

_Shit, shit, shit..._

He ushered the pup with a quick gesture and slammed the door shut, frantic eyes beholding the shocking intrepidity of his daughters. Their hut was plunged in a low hill, the grey walls of stones and dark brown roofs mendling accordingly with the rest of the rainforest panorama. Their rustic home could be effortlessly missed in an ephemeral sweep of the area, the column of the chimney that resembled a dry nevertheless bulky oak the only evident proof of its existence.

Baekhyun had believed they would be always safe if his guard was on point and in alert.

He had been mistaken.

“Soonie, Joonie, don’t advance any further—it’s dangerous”, he warned them, leaping, chasing them down. Joohyun heeded his stern voice and halted, and her gaze went from dreamy to overly receptive, as if she were waking from a short trance and rapid blinking served to cleanse the fog. Her bright eyes turned perplexed not longer after it, utterly mislaid as she implored help with them.

Baekhyun tossed his brown poncho and tore the old chiton under it off so he was free to shift. His stringy limbs cracked, his spine broke its form and stretched in a whiplash, and his smooth, reddish furr sprouted over all his nudity. He jumped in front of Joohyun as a glorious animal, his protective presence appeasing her nerves immediately, and wailed. It was a profound sound, aching waves longing to lure his innocent daughter, but she ignored it again, propelled by the stranger to join them in the dangerous forest.

He snarled in a warning, not for his beloved child, but for the intruder to retire. Joohyun cried out behind him, fisting pieces of his smooth strands as she became overwhelmed by his own agony, and Jisoo reacted without delay; she recovered her awareness at her sister’s painful lament, pausing with an abrupt force and shaking the diziness away. Her restless eyes found her papa’s reassuring ones around fifteen meters behind her, and she waa unusually clumsy as she scrambled far from the border, in a titanic quest for safekeeping. She had not advanced midway when the monster decided to vault over her, separating them. She balked, Baekhyun growled.

As expected, it was an alpha—or the shell of what once was. His coat was as dark as pure oil, covering an anatomical sculpture of taut muscles. His irises were bloody, and foam mixed with saliva dripped form his snout. He sported nasty scratches and gushing wounds all over his beaten self, and exuded a pelirious aura, a scent akin to sulphur burning their nostrils. Baekhyun had his reasons to be absolutely frightened; he had never seen a rogue as brutalized and deranged.

It was bad.

Joohyun cowered, her gulps as loud as Jisoo’s erratic growls and his thundering heartbeat. Baekhyun discreetly shrugged her clenched hands from his tense back and pushed her aside with a slow, gentle movement of his hip, cautious sight stuck in glaring at the rabid trespasser. Fortunately, his daughter was clever and quickly comprehended the subtle message, taking a step back, nimble nature granting stealth to her hesitant actions. Although she had been outstandingly circumspect while shrinking away, the beast caught a glimpse of her movements. The light stink of dismay rose as a clue of weakness, and it did not wait to lunge.

Baekhyun’s reflex were faster, and he intercepted the impact before the monster could even approach his shrieking daughter.

Joohyun remained paralyzed on the ground, scraped knees knocking against each other, as her papa struggled with a wolf almost twice his size. Love proved to be an amazing force in extreme circumstances as the current one, and Baekhyun took advantage of his lighter body and quick footwork, keeping the intruder entertained in a hard brawl long enough for a shaken Jisoo to reach her aghast sister. Though Joohyun showed some resistance at first, Jisoo managed to get her up and ready to go. They ignored the sporadic snarls and loud snaps of jaws as they sprinted with tightly shut eyelids, and escaped to their cottage, hopeful of their parent arriving soon.

The creak of the old but heavy door being sealed was a divine revelation for him. Baekhyun avoided the colossal animal when it pounced again, revitalized somehow by the fact they had safely locked the entrance of the hut. In contrast with his invigorated will, the movements of the beast appeared to be rather dizzy, as if it were tipsy, and it was not surprising it ended smashing his skull against an artless arrangement of moldy rocks when Baekhyun eluded his attack. The seconds it needed to recover the reigns of his own senses were a break for the other, and Baekhyun did not waste any time to draw a considerable gap between them.

Baekhyun’s left leg was torn with teeth gashes and profound claw marks rested around his ribs, belly and back. His vision was blurry, and breathing had begun to hurt him. Regardless, he did not waver. There was a heartening satisfaction from knowing his pups were unscathed and sheltered for the meantime, and it drove Baekhyun to fight so they remain unharmed. Hence, he had to come up with a solution if he wanted the unbidden creature out of their territory.

Before he could improvise, the beast aimed for his neck and Baekhyun dodged it with a reckless jump, missing the near slope and falling down, his entire body tumbling down until it bounced against a bank of thorny bushes. He whined in woe and utter anguish, the spams reverberating through him quite violently, hindering him from straightening and fleeing. He could feel parts of his osseous structure in unnatural positions, his sliced muscles bleeding at the aggresive outcome.

He heard grass crunching under weighty footsteps. His head throbbed as he raised it, half-lidded eyes tearing up when he beheld the horrendous beast rumbling, barely five metters separating them. He recognized his own doom. He was too weak to stand up, or even to try to fight back. It was the shocking misery that carried irrevocability.

_My pups... I need to protect them... no, this..._

Even though it was not an useful alternative, Baekhyun strained his remaining courage and brought his body up. The beast probably translated his resolution into a malicious provocation, given how its hostility increased in form of guttural barks, and it did not waste time before charging at last. In a flash, he loomed over the debilitated omega, who snarled at the galloping creature coming his way. In another flash, another stupendous wolf had ambushed the beast, striking out with a vicious exactness, killing it with a single onslaught.

The husky, sandalwood scent which wafted through the morning air was familiar to the collapsing omega. As he lost his strenght and laid in his position, limbs shuddering for the injuries and vision blinded by the mortal pain, his thoughts were assaulted by the vivid images of that rogue raid—the cursed raid where a great part of his family was annihilated and pack members were executed under unjustified pretenses, and he was taken by his suppossed soulmate.

He barked at the newcomer and trashed out, afflicted by the humilliation he recalled. As exhausted and throughoutly worn out as he was, he attempted to get up and escape, hankering to be reunited with his children, far from the melodrama he had buried with his past. Of course, his obstinacy did not work on his favor, because his feeble body could not tolerate more stress and he crumbled with a pathetic, brittle moan. His puny growls were unheard, and his uncalled savior was by his side in a blink, prodding his neck with his cold nose and hot breath.

The tension settled when the alpha sniffed him in an intimate way, licking the wounds he found on his trajectory.

He could not stomach that this particular alpha had appeared to rescue him, and could not forgive his shameless actions either. He would rather die than dealing with the horrible outlines which that nameless persona had impregnated over himself. Thus, Baekhyun recoiled and growled once more, warning the alpha to stay put, to quit his downright offensive ministrations and leave.

He admired the magnificent wolf tilting his heavy head, his fur as shiny and colorful as their children’s, his meaningful gaze as beautiful and penetrating as it was when they first met. The devastating, nerve-shattering memories of being abandoned were the last thing he remembered before fainting.

* * *

 

_Baekhyun was seventeen when the elders of the pack declared him rotten, a runt converted in a nonperformer within their balanced status quo. His anatomical composition revealed he was indeed an omega, dainty but strong and capable of bearing progeny, and yet, there were not perceptible traces of his maturing fertility. While most of the fellow omegas in his generation had undergone their first heat during their early teens, developing their sexual organs and different physiques in a healthy rhythm, Baekhyun was the odd specimen still anticipating it, religiously praying the next mating seasong would arise his dormant potency into full act. He could not afford being left out from their annual festivities much longer; it greatly destroyed his self-steem, even in an over-confident human like himself._

_Their community was built from centuries of tradition, inventiness and strict teamwork, and every member was presented with equally important roles. There were three principal areas in their territory, their harmony secured by their cooparative laws. First, they had the governmental residences, where the head alpha lived alongside their chosen mate and offspring; the rectangular castles adjoined the central hill supporting the main temple, surrounded by a cirle of shrines that housed wise elders, experienced healers and the head alpha’s trustworthy counsellors. From afar, it did not look different from a feudal organization, gray walls sporting their symbol in red, yellow and green paintings._

_Second, large towers rested upon the chain of mountains enclosing their valley, housing their strategic faction. Ruthless generals and veteran soldiers watched over the exterior woodlands, visually guarding their borders and water horizons, while fresh graduates patrolled the surroundings in their animalistic forms. War prisoners, high-risk criminals and rogues usually ended being beheaded inside the underground cells of those towers. Those were mainly off-limits places for children and adult omegas and betas, since they were more vulnerable to the frenzy atmosphere._

_And last but not least, the work avenues and common class habitations, where Baekhyun and his peers dwelled and performed their quotidian routines. Baekhyun was passing the crowded paths which lead to his home, sensitive ears buzzing with cheeky vendors’ offers and furious merchants’ demands, trying to not grieve about his failure as bystanders who recognized him whispered behind his back—that’s the poor child from the Byun Clan, the omega runt who can’t get pregnant. What a pity._

_Baekhyun swallowed his spiteful sentiments and hastened his pace, coming to a rest when he encountered a cart with a quiet vendor, hundred of breathtaking flowers shaped as tiny bells in flashy colors with the most potent, richest aroma he had ever registered being displayed on it. It was a perfect combination of eucalyptus, coconut and sandalwood. It elated him, stirring a kind predilection inside him._

_“Baekhyunnie!” An old friend of his mother surprised him when he leaned over to ask about the prices of such foreing flowers. She was carrying a wicker basket full of sweets and fermented drinks, and daisy ornaments she would surely give her children participating in the mating ceremony. She copied him and inclined to sniff the plants, making the omega step back as the urgency to regain some personal space filled his mind. “Are you ready for this year celebration? My Hani’s bursting with energy already! I pray she gets a good mate, respectful, hard-working and honorablee... I hope you find one as well, sweetie. Oh, that reminds this old lady... Please, do tell me, how did the meeting with the elders went? Are they providing a better nursing for you?”_

_He blushed when the vendor focused his sharp gaze on him, mortified. “I’m sorry, I need to leave... My family’s expecting my return—I’ll set ahead.”_

_She seemed bewildered as he scrambled away. “I’ll see you during the mating ceremony, boy!”_

_Secrets were rare within their pack, which explained why everybody knew he had been scheduled countless sessions with their reowned healers, those who had cured crude plagues and withheld expansive knowledge about herbal medicine and alchemy, in hopes of receiving an appropiate treatment for his apparently barren condition. However, their exhaustive remedies had not been effective so far; no matter how many spicy tonics, strong concoctions, exercises, diets and burning lotions he tried, changes were not happening. He was a mateless omega that would die virgin, since he refused to be touched out of a respectable commitment. No one virtous was truly interested in a barren omega, and those who actually were consisted in nitwit morons who only saw him as an object to get physical relief._

_The cozy hut he shared with his parents appeared in front of him and he sighed in despair, a bittersweet emotion suffocating him even before he stepped inside, making linger outside, kicking pebbles as if it would reduce his anger somehow. The melodious, boisterous laughter of his younger sister slipped through the rectangular openings, resounding so carefree and joyful for their neighbors to hear, implicitly emphasizing how she was not a burdensome member. Even when Jisook was a year younger than himself, she had her first heat at a normal age and was allowed to hunt a match during the mating ceremony when she turned sixteen. In fact, she had been wooed last year during Spring festivities by a militar beta. He had showered her with generous details that had Baekhyun boiling with a certain envy he wished he could erase from his personal record. Now, Jisook was the mother of two mischiveous boys, chubby and gorgeous._

_“Uncle Baekhyun!” Taemin, the seven years old cherub of his eldest brother, hopped out of the doorway and displayed a toothless grin. He jumped into his frail arms, happily clinging to his neck and warming Baekhyun’s troubled heart. He smiled when his dark locks tickled his nose. “Uncle, let’s go hunting before the ceremony! I can ask Hyukkie-hyung and Hae-hyung to come, too!”_

_“No, Taemin... My brother needs to rest. He must be tired from his meeting with the elders”, Kyungsoo, his eldest alpha brother, told his son in a commanding tone. Taemin groaned and grumbled, but easily scurried off and returned to his father’s side._

_Kyungsoo, the first son their mother gave their father, was ten centimeters shorter than the standar alpha and his outward features were too delicate to betray his real identity: owlish eyes, small nose, heart-shaped lips. At first sight, his robust built and medium height yielded under the impression of a beta, which used to incite teasing remarks and condescending insults from alphas that trained with him. However, Kyungsoo was stunningly smart and foolhardily fierce, and anyone who dared to mess with him was a senseless human with a death wish. He had proven it countless times. He was another jewel for their parents._

_His brother picked Taemin and planted a tender kiss over his rosy nose, earning a soft giggle from the child. “Look for your papa, Tae-ah. We have to return quickly... I want to avoid the festivity uproar.”_

_“Too late, Soo... People started gathering earlier this year. It seems the nice weather invited them to cram the streets”, Baekhyun mentioned, honest gaze turning gloomy once his sunny nephew was not around. “You should buy your mate and kids some of those exotic flowers they brought from the North—they smell simply delicious. I’m sure Jongin’ll love them. I’m thinking about getting a bouquet for mama.”_

_Kyungsoo stared at him, brow raised and lips curved down. “So, it didn’t go well. Are they...?”_

_“Still in denial about my evident infertility? No, they’ve finally given up. Apparently, there’s physically nothing wrong with me—healthy skin, normal cardiac rhythm, good appetite, regular signs of organs in fine fettle. But... they can’t accept that I’m just a later bloomer, as they once were hellbent to insist. I’m seveteen, almost eighteen... There’s obviously a problem with my reproductive system.”_

_“There is more to life than having pups, Baek. You can still do whatever you want, and you won’t be held back by the responsibility of a child. Rejoice at it, won’t you?”_

_Baekhyun grunted, hugging his withering soul as he forced himself to keep his chin high in front of his brother. “You say that because you don’t know how it truly feels, Soo—yes, some people don’t desire children because they complicate some aspects of their freedom, but it hurts when you’re deprived from willingly taking that decision. Besides, I know you wouldn’t trade your pups for anything in the world, so don’t try to convince me that I’m better without my own.”_

_“Baekhyun...” Kyungsoo muttered, taken aback by his impassive, rude statement. The smaller sighed in regret, grasp getting tighter around his bony arms._

_“Go to your Jongin, Soo. I’ll see you for the mating ceremony... as a bystander, of course.” He gifted him a small, forceful smile, and Kyungsoo did not conceal his ugly grimace. Baekhyun had never looked as helpless and angst-ridden. “I’ll lay down for a bit. It’s being a stressful morning.”_

_Nothing out of the ordinary welcomed him when he peered inside their lively home and, even when it hurt to admit, their normalcy did vex him, aggraviating the feeling of an outcast he could not shake off. Jisook and Minah, his eldest omega sister and Kyungsoo’s whimsical twin, were playing with their energetic toddlers in the main area, sharing juicy gossips they had overheard lately; their absent mates were most-likely on a run with the rest of Minah’s children. In the corner, next to a set of shatranj, were his father and his beta brother, Daehyun, whom with he had shared their mother’s womb; they were engrossed discussing political and commercial strategies, topics Baekhyun usually found interesting, but not then. For her part, his mother was knitting a pair of colorful garments, looking quite stern as she adviced Jisook’s womb-mates, Jonghyun and Hyunseung, both alphas engaged in developing courtships, in matters of preferable etiquette when treating accordingly their future mates. Seungwan, the last omega of their clan and youngest cub, was serving cups of steamy tea while her twin, Hwanhee, described a harsh fighting style he had learned from his senior alphas._

_“Oppa, welcome home!” Seungwan was the first to notice his presence and shot a toothy grin for his pleasure. He traded it with one of his own, though it was rather false._

_The eyes of his family members were fast as they searched for the good news he should have brought, but, as a terse silence settled in their cheery home, Baekhyun could tell they had been quick to deduce the unfortunate message. Pretending to be alright could only mean a single thing, and their instincts were far too superior to overlook the signals; he could practically watch how their mind gears were overworking, sending the logical process overbroad._

_“Would you like some tea?” Hwanhee lamely offered._

_Baekhyun shook his head. “No, thank you. I need some rest.”_

_His mother had muffled her cries while he pretended to sleep in the adjacent room, but he had effortlessly perceived the acid odor of sadness she could not control, and the other mixed feelings—mostly anger and anxiety—his family members failed to conceal. The nonfulfillment of his role would not have affected them so badly if he had not ever expressed how he would gift their clan more children that Jisook, Seungwan and Minah together. Doubtlessly, it was hard for them to witness one of their brightest members suffering in such deep level, one of their dreams shattered by an awful spoonful of reality._

_It severed his disposition to think about it._

_“Baek-ah, the mating ceremoy is about to start”, his mother patted his shoulder and gently caressed his profile at the brink of sunset, after leaving him staying immobile and mopy for hours. He refused to answer, ill-feelings still crawling around his weak heart. “It’s Sehunnie’s first try. I think that alpha, Luhan, has set his eyes on him... I know you want them together, so...”_

_He hid under his wool blanket, wincing when his mother sighed, sensing her own pain in the air. “Tell me about it later, mama—I can’t stomach watching another ceremony unfold without participating. I’d rather stay here and rest. Think about my life and what should I do with it.”_

_She was mute for a minute, and Baekhyun peered out to see her expression. Her face was soft and loving, like always._

_“I’ll convince your appa to sneak out some meat... We love you, Baek-ah. Don’t worry about this anymore. There’s nothing wrong with you, okay? Mama knows it.”_

_She smooched his cheek, hesitating by the doorway before leaving him. Baekhyun managed to lose track of time and succumbed to a light slumber, though his heavenly nap did not last as much as he had striven. He was brutally awaken by a shrill sequence of screams, the kind that violently tore the throat like high-pitched steam raising from the neck of a teapot. The dominant reek of smoke and blood had invaded his home, drowning his small room and contaminating his belongings. More perplexing was the fact he was drenched in sweat and transparent slick fell around his thighs as he stood up. His head ached terribly, his muscles were lethargic and rather unresponsive, and the loud noises from the exterior stupefied him. Against his better judgment, he advanced towards the entrance of the hut, supporting his weight on the walls._

_Before he could even wonder what was happening, the same nerve-shattering shouts that had stirred him echoed again, deadly and miserable; they aroused goosebumps all over his tender skin. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage, the pestering thrumming hurting his ears, and when he peeped briefly through the slightly disclosed door, it stopped as he descried a living nightmare. Minah had been slaughtered in front of her parents’ home, her lithe figure toppling to the left, wide eyes all lifeless as she fell over a memorial to their ancestors. The vases were a wreck under her, like Baekhyun’s sanity. Her six years old girl, Yuna, was present as well, sobbing, wretched and despondent. She was yanked up by the collar of her flismy, dirty dress, and her captor shook her as if she were a mere ragdoll._

_Baekhyun was not thinking straight, but in a situation where rationality was not exactly useful, it was a good point. Otherwise, he would have not been able to gather enough courage to barrel ahead, knocking the distracted wolf out of the path and rescuing his crying niece in the process. He shifted and galloped out of the perimeter with the kid clutching to his furry back, more disconcerted and appalled as he discovered the fatal state of the commercial avenue and the rest of the once picturesque row of simple houses. The streets that had been decorated with commemorative floral arrangements, colorful ribbons, paper lamps, musical instruments and food stands that morning were brimming with corpses, flames, trash, offals and spilled blood. The common huts, the stone temples and shrines were either burnt to ashes, or irrevocably vandalized. His people were missing, scents barely distinct among the dying chaos._

_A raid. They had been attacked by another pack. Their deeds were ruthless, cruel, merciless._

_Baekhyun took refuge in the southest cementery of their territory, hidding his niece inside his grandparents’ crypt, an underground dome connected with narrow corridors to other crypts from their ancestors. Usurping their resting place did prickle him, but he ignored it, the dismal impregnated in the icy place providing enough stress. Dust and dirt were piled everywhere, with remainings of plants, burying treasures and some small rodent corpses laying around. Yuna was inconsolable as she sat against his grandmother’s tomb, amidst the crumbling signs of past life, convulsing as the heartbreaking cries tore her vocals._

_Baekhyun was scared. He shushed her a couple of times, humming her favorite lullaby to appease her shock, to ease somewhat the excruciating pain he could feel in his own flesh._

_“Baby girl, please, breathe... I need you to tell me what happened...” He pleaded, voice rough and patched from the speed he had acquired while running. It did not help that he was hot, probably gaining a fever. He was turning delirious and desperate. “Yuna, love, talk to me... What happened? Where is everybody, baby girl?”_

_“The mating ceremony was about to start—”, she hiccuped and broke in a rueful fit. Baekhyun embraced her, her dejected spirits finally crushing the omega’s good will to stay level-headed. He shared her doleful tears, mourning with her in his own way. “And-and then... Alpha was called and some soldiers left... they said something about rogues...”_

_Baekhyun nodded, understanding._

_She bawled against his pectorals, her shoulders trembling under his soothing touch. “And then, strange people appeared and started hurting us... Mama and I got away, but they followed us... they killed mama, and papa, and auntie Jisook...”_

_The omega prepared himself to sing, but distant noises above echoed, impending his purpose. He was quick to cover his niece’s mouth with his sweaty hand, sharpening his ears to listen to whoever was outside, parading around the sacred cementery._

_“Omega... omega...” A deep, beastly grumble caught him off guard, sending shivers along his spine. The footsepts stomped as the wolf lurked over them, meters of earth separting them. Baekhyun was unbelievable wet, his niece even flinching when her smalls nails scrapped slick and dirt from the ground. “Omega...”_

* * *

Baekhyun was jolted awake from the unbidden remembrance, forehead humid with transpiration, limbs quite heavy and numb as he straightened himself. He recognized the smooth skin rugs under his palms, the wooden shelves with smelly papyrus and thin books, his children’s rustic craftwork around the corners, the old trunk with pieces of cloth, and the handmade chest containing herbal medicines and foreign perfumes.

He was safe...

“Papa!” Taehyung jumped inside the room, a ceramic, brown pot craddled in his hands. The omega sat up and received the steamy beverage from him, gingerly sipping and humming at the sweet flavor. It tasted like rice milk with cinnamon, though there was a spicy touch that made him rethink it. “Papa, are you feeling good? You were out for two days... We were very, very worried.”

Baekhyun frowned, thoughts exploding in a messy worry. “Two days? Oh God... are you guys hungry, thirsty? Papa’s going to hunt something for you—” He panicked, almost letting the vase crash. He tried to stand up, but Joohyun and Jisoo popped in front of him, both wearing blinding smiles, and shoved him backwards with little force. He bounced against their pillows with a confused expression. “But, baby—”

“Chanyeol-hyung took care of us, papa. He brought deers and rabbits, and we cooked them together. They tasted yummy”, Taehyung further explained. He crawled over his legs, covered by their favorite woolen blanket, and cuddled against his side, his sisters copying him in a flash. Baekhyun could not put a face to such name, though his heart raced for some unknown reason.

He sighed. “Ah, what did I say about strangers and food?”

“But Chanyeol-oppa said you knew him, papa, from before”, Jisoo interjected, pretty, charming smile mellowing Baekhyun’s increasing worry. “You met when you were part of the eastern pack.”

Baekhyun cleaned the residue of his drink with his tongue, concealing the wave of grief recalling his former home always incited.

He had Taehyung and Jisoo tucked under his left arm, both of the bickering about moving closer to their papa, and Joohyun and Taeyeon—who had approached after hearing the commotion with a ecstatic Jinsook in tow—under the right one; Jinsook was resting over his lap, quietly nuzzling his chest. Baekhyun was glad his children were alright, that he had managed to keep the danger far from them, even though it costed him hours of rest and energy.

“Where is Jiwon?” He inquired, not hearing any noises nearby.

Taehyung shuffled closer. “He’s outside with Jesper and Chanyeol-hyung.”

Hearing his son was left with a couple of strangers alarmed him. He slipped out of their room, covering his children with layers of blankets though they did not need them, and exited their cottage with a neat poncho over his thin, jasmine tunic. It was getting dark already, the Sun bidding farewell over the rocky line of the horizon, cheery crickets and spirited toads announcing the nightfall. As Taehyung had asserted, Jiwon was in the company of two people. He was wrestling with a pup of his size, rolling in the humid expanse of grass and bumping over plants. An adult alpha supervised them from the top of a rock, one leg hanging lazily a few centimers of the ground, the other remaining glued against his sturdy chest, the kneecap supporting the strong line of his chin. The man was noticebly tall and sinewy, satin locks as dark as the night itself. His casual attire were some old breechers and a haori-like jacket, and it gave him an attractive air, even from afar.

Baekhyun blamed the warmth pooling in his stomach on his susceptible nature.

The imposing stranger sensed his upcoming presence and twisted his neck to welcome him, mesmerizing Baekhyun with a pair of round, expressive, bottomless orbs. Then, the memories were poured over the omega like an icy, merciless waterfall, his musky scent arousing years of pain and horror—sandalwood, mixed with eucalyptus and a tinge of something, like the sweet juice of an omega.

Baekhyun recoiled, perplexed.

This man was not a friend, nor an acquaintance. He was dangerous, a hazard.

“Jiwon, get inside”, his small son was startled by the terse order, so unusual on his easygoing papa. He looked at Baekhyun questioningly, not minding how the other pup bit his shoulder to get away from his grip. Baekhyun was rooted to his spot, clenching his fists in anxiety. “Jiwon, now.”

Jiwon was the most obedient out of his litter, so Baekhyun did not need to resort to drastic measures before his son ruefully apologized to his new friend and hurried away, throwing curious glances backwards every now and then. The unkwon pup became frightened by Baekhyun’s mad glower directed to the alpha. He ran to the open arms of the other, who kept a nonchalant attitude about everything, and whined to call for attention.

The alpha kissed his crown.

“If you’re planning to chase me out of your territory and move away to another far land, allow me to introduce the motives behind my sudden visit first, Baekhyun”, he started, and he was all confident, authoritative and aloof. Baekhyun found himself voiceless, rendered speechless by the overwhelming recurrence of events. “My name’s Chanyeol and I’m the soon-to-be leader of Alpha Kris’ pack, the ruler of the northern areas. This is my first alpha son... his name is Jesper.”

The little boy was red, as if he were holding back a strong emotion. Baekhyun felt his lungs deflating when he studied his features, instantly pinpointing the inexorable, indisputable resemblance between them. Button nose, almond eyes, thin lips, puppy-like expression. The fear creeped from his toes, and the anguish upsurged like a hungry flame as past events threatened to crush Baekhyun.

“Jesper found out he was born in a litter of seven. I told him he has four sisters and two brothers. My current desire is for him to interact with them, and meet his omega parent as well.”

A migraine hammered his temples, almost dizzing him. Jesper pouted, as his own children would do whenever they could not understand his grown-ups’advices, and his frail hands trembled at the possibility of hugging his missing boy.

He restrained himself from being driven by impulse, dulcet tone being adjusted to coo at him. “Jesper-ah, don’t you want to take a nap with your-your siblings? They’re resting over the furry mats... I hope you find our nest pleasant. Papa built it thinking about you, too.”

Jesper’s pupils shook in sheer happiness, though he still saved uncertainity in his beautiful eyes when regarding Baekhyun. He searched for his fahter’s permission, and Chanyeol responded by carefully lowering him on the ground. He slightly pushed him ahead, encouraging him to dash across the land, towards the old cottage. Soon, a thrilled Jiwon dragged him inside.

Baekhyun felt the burning gaze on his nape, and his chest hurt.

“Kris’ pack attacked the eastern pack five years ago...”

Chanyeol confirmed it with a curt nod. “I was in that raid. It was a play of power against the alpha, Yunho.”

“I was a part of that pack—a rebel claimed me that day. I was in heat”, Baekhyun’s soft voice cracked as his vision became filled by tears. His attention flickered towards his home and returned hastily to the alpha, frowing in spite. “Why are you doing this? Does he know he was taken away from me?”

“I’m engaged to the son of the raising western pack... however, I can’t claim him because of our bond, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol licked his lips, brows furrowed as he pronounce his name. Baekhyun could not understand why it elated him so much. “And Jesper’s aware that bad circumstances separated him from his carrier and siblings—it’ll stay that way.”

“You can’t possibly hurt me, or you’ll be hurting yourself. That’s how it works...” Baekhyun replied with a clenched jaw, a bit scared of Chanyeol’s intentions. He would never trust that alpha again. “What are you expecting from me?”

The alpha sharply inhaled. “I was authorized to have two partners—a special case, considering our traditions. I was blessed with such privilege because my first bond can’t be taken as nothing more than a foolish mistake. I was young and reacted imprudently to the powerful hormones of a virgin omega. Jihoon’s going to be my official mate in front of other packs... Kris needs the alliance.”

“Great for you”, Baekhyun was prideful; he would not discard his dignity by showing how affected he inwardly was by such news. “So, are you dropping Jesper here now that you’re going to be married? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Chanyeol glared at him. “I’ll return for him and for the rest of my children when times are adequate. And you’ll be coming with us as well, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun paled, absolutely mind-blown. He did not mutter any rebuttal or witty comeback, not even when Chanyeol approached their cottage minutes later and made Jesper promise he would behave for the meantime.

Chanyeol stared long at him, shifted and left. Again.


	2. ἡ ἀγέλη τῶν λυκῶν

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was a glimpse of Baekhyun's past and present, and this is the second part of it. The next two are focused on Chanyeol. Please, be patient with my slow updates... thank you so much for liking this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title: according to Google, it means the glory of wolves. However, according to my ancient Greek dictionary, it should mean the group/multitude of wolves (not sure about the glory thing). I'm still learning, so excuse any mistake.

Looking after his children had always been simply fulfilling. He had overcome hardships, morphing from a helpless teenager with poor knowledge about basic necessities to a proficient omega, and a single parent on top of that. He had learned how to hunt and fight big animals, improving his skills to provide meat and security for them; he put in practise every single fact he recalled about plants and their uses, nursing his children’ fever and overall physical decay when plagues infected their land; he perfected his meditation techniques and taught them how to befriend their inner wolf and explode their strenght, so they could perform well by their own if he were not around. In all, Baekhyun had enjoyed his journey as a parent, though it had started as a rough nightmare.

With the unexpected addition of Jesper, whom Baekhyun even considered dead once upon a time, all his experiences turned strangely marvelous. As they sat in a cirle for breakast, Baekhyun was overwhelmed by immense gratefulness. His baby alpha was squeezed between a chatty Taehyung and an sunny Jiwon, with a shy yet endearingly fussy Joohyun leaning over the latter to confirm that their newcomer fancied their papa’s food. The three omegas from his litter had warmed up to him rather quickly, most likely because of their innate sensibility and tendency for empathy. The rest of the girls were a tad difficult when opening up, but Baekhyun was certain they would not last much longer resisting the bashful nonetheless energetic kid.

Taeyeon, the oldest, was a dominant beta. She was developing the leading character of an alpha, observant and cautious around foreing things for her, overprotective of her siblings. Her beta sisters, the always bright Jisoo and full of cuteness Jinsook, were more submissive, yet extremely loyal to the core. If Taeyeon was mistrustful of Jesper, they would stand back and wait before approaching, even when it was obvious to Baekhyun they were dying to interact with him.  
  
“Jesper, would you like some more?” Baekhyun offered the small kid, taking his empty bowl from the floor and pointing towards the boiling cauldrons. There was a delicious venison with mushrooms, and fresh rice he had acquired when some commerciants trooped around the area. “You must be tired from your trip. Eat a lot.”

Their nature was simple in kids, Baekhyun confirmed everyday. Joohyun, Jiwon and Taehyung were the ones who ate the less, not because omegas were not supposed to feast as much as other factions, but because omegas tended to get easily distracted with their surroundings, thanks to their oversensitive structure, as their wolves felt the most vulnerable; this usually meant their hunger would last less. Taeyeon, Jisoo and Jinsook had good mannerisms while eating, alternating between reminding their siblings to finish their dishes, and taking their time tasting the food their papa made; as betas, they found a point of equilibrium to adapt. And last but not least, he was discovering that Jesper, as a healthy alpha, had the biggest appetite; he devoured his portions even faster than Baekhyun, who had not had nutrients for the days he was out.

Jesper seemed surprised by his question. “Is really okay if I eat more?”

“Of course, there’s a lot... Tae, Joonie and Woonie aren’t the best eaters”, Jisoo chimed, earning a wide smile from Jesper. Baekhyun nodded in return, his heart melting at the sight. 

“Papa, are we going fishing today?” Jinsook wondered, twirling blonde locks around her fingers, batting her eyelashes in a charming way. “You promised”, she grinned.

Baekhyun hummed, swiftly coating more white rice with steamy meat for Jesper. “Yes, baby girl. The skies are clear and the weather seems promising. After you all finish your breakfast, we’ll prepare to head out.”

Jesper gasped, glistening eyes ready to pop out of his small head, as his siblings cheered in unison. “Fishing? I’ve never had fish before...”

“There’s always a first time for everything, baby boy”, Baekhyun winked at him, the butterflies fluttering in his chest when his baby alpha beamed boyishly. “We like to swin, catching some trouts and even salmons during spring... they’re exquisite, right, kids?”

“You swim!”

Jesper delighted them with his chirpy, excited laughter. Jisoo, Jinsook and Taehyung were instantly copying him, allowing their smiles to stretch as far as possible as they joined him in his glee, boisterous and carefree. Joohyun and Jiwon were on the introvert side of the spectrum when digesting and expressing their emotions, so she ressorted to cover her mouth and giggle, while Jiwon goofily played with his fingers. Even the unusually reserved Taeyeon, who had been watching the whole exchange with attentiveness, relaxed her frowing features and revealed a bewildered, soft gaze when she recognized the familiar square-smile on Jesper’s bright face. Baekhyun caught the affection in her vigilant semblant and exposed an amused smirk for her to see, which had Taeyeon ducking her head and hiding her flush behind a curtain of blonde hair, much like Jinsook’s.

Her secretive gesture was enough for Jisoo and Jinsook to understand her acceptance, or at least he beginning of it, and they were over Jesper in an instant, drowing his senses with questions regarding his mysterious life and why he was visiting them all of the sudden. For what he could gather, Baekhyun knew his children were still unaware of the fact that Jesper was biologically related to them, even when Jesper was exactly like him. It seemed Chanyeol had asked him to stay quiet about it.

“We’ll talk when we come back, girls. If you’ve finished, go and change your dresses.”

“Joohyun, I’ll be using the pink bow today!” Jinsook flew to the room before her sister could even react. The omega girl pouted, standing up and shaking her dark mane in protest. Taeyeon sighed when Jisoo followed them in a haste, ushering Jiwon, Jesper and Taehyung to stay out of it.

“Girls are so weird,” Taehyung muttered, shrugging as he resumed eating.

Baekhyun felt peaceful. He hoped they would stay like that for a while.

* * *

_Baekhyun was utterly petrified, ankles buried in the ground, knees almost failing him. His stupor was not because the great, golden wolf standing in front of him seemed frigthening, but because, in contrary of every reasonable reaction he could be experiencing, this unkwon alpha was the most magnificent being his humble eyes had ever met. His fur was tainted by war and the blood of his people, his profound, red eyes striking with a scary vigor, and yet so gorgeous and hypnotizing. His general presence was effortlessly divine for the shuddering omega._

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

_He could not be mistaken. This alpha was his soulmate. The sandalwood and eucalyptus scent was the same he had sniffed in the streets that morning, which he had believed to belong to the flowers, and he could not help to marvel at the result of their short, seemingly insignificant encounter. His alpha had triggered his heat. His alpha had followed him there. His alpha desired him. Nothing else matter._

_“Yuna...”, he whispered, vaguely remembering his niece in the crypt. “Yuna, don’t come out...”_

_Baekhyun should have been terrified of the beast, which stunk of death and unfanthomable crimes. But he was not, not even the slightest. He was in a sweet trance as he stepped closer to the panting alpha, who was exerting himself to stay away from him, and caressed his snout. The alpha snarled, but did not hurt him; his eyes displayed the same uncertainity and yearn Baekhyun felt. The omega shred his only piece of cloth and let it lay at his feet in a pool, biting his lower lip while hugging his torso, in a rather meek show of modesty._

_They were in a cementery. It was late. His niece was still grieving a few metters under them. Everything seemed so anticlimatic, but he thought it was inevitable._

_His alpha grunted, salivating when lines of slick rushing down his thighs soaked the cloth. But he did not move, closing his eyes and diverting his gaze, growling in sorrow. Baekhyun was drunk in his own heat, desperate for the touch of his dominant part, for the blooming pain to be stopped before it could get worse._

_He exhibited his neck in submission, and his alpha was on him instantly._

* * *

A fortnight was everything Baekhyun got before the howls arrived to their isolated territory, with such impeccable timming it was so inconceivable. He had tucked his children a few hours before, after a rocky conversation implying Jesper was truly their brother, where he pointedly avoided the topic of their father. It had been exhausting and simply traumatizing for him. There had been too many hysterical tears and sporadic tantrums, and a heavy share of mixed sentiments, from acid confusion, to salty sadness and sweet happiness. At the end, the kids had practically passed out, all of them crowded in the corner of their room, among pillows and woolen blankets.

He was drinking a cup of tea when he heard distant calling. Three wolves were moving fast through the woods, forward, nearing their cottage. Before he could even get up from his spot at the doorstep and seek refuge inside his home, Chanyeol in his animalistic form jumped out of the barrier of trees, two other wolves trailing his colossal figure. The moonlight shone on his strands like it did the night of the raid, breaking Baekhyun a tiny more. He puckered his lips and cursed his luck, thinking how the past two weeks had been the best of his life.

He had travelled to different places with his beloved children. They had trekked over the moorland at the skirts of the North Mountains, to the fresh waterfall where bears paraded, hunting their dinner; Jesper had adored fooling around in the cool river, just like the rest of his acuatic-enthusiast siblings. Afterward, they had hikked through the forest to the east and visited a beta town with the most delicious rice vine and fruits, and he had traded some clothes and fur for money there; he also bought toys and dolls for his children, and a new tonic to ease his heats. Then, they had engaged in a journey to a nigh hot spring, paying some offerings to the santuaries around before diving in the pleasing waters. On their way back, they had taken the bushy paths to the South, harvesting berries and all kinds of fruits, overfilling their pack baskets; Baekhyun had recollected some curative herbs likewise.

He had ridicously cherished such simple things with his seven pups around, and thought about million things they could try later.

He should have known Chanyeol would not allow his happiness to overlap the years of suffering.

The intruders changed in front of him, not minding showing their stark nudity to an omega who still held a deep notion of decorum and would have appreciated to unsee their natural bestowals. Baekhyun was tempted to hurl his hot cup at Chanyeol’s cold face—and his spiteful smirk—, but decided against it. It could jeopardize his relationship with his children, and the tranquil life they had managed to keep all these years. He did not wish to break the already frail balance.

“Pack whatever they need. We’ll leave before dawn”, Chanyeol fired. The omega did not even object, rolling his eyes and brushing the dirt from his naked legs. He could feel the eyes of the other betas on him, and it pissed him off.

“You’re going to get married. Why do you need the kids there? Why do you need me there?” Baekhyun grunted, overlooking the keen glares his companions threw at him. He crossed his strong arms and battled their psychological terror with his steadfast boldness. “I mean... Does your omega honestly find this situation suitable? He’ll be obligated to see the loathsome kids’ of his husband’s past slip, everyday, for the next couple of years... At least until they’re old enough to leave. Surely, that sounds quite tormenting to me. Why would you do that to your omega?”

Baekhyun was not affraid of them, not even when the beta with a cat-like grin and malicious aura cornered against the door of his cottage. “Look, omega... If I were you, I’d learn where my place is before speaking nonsense.”

“And where would my place be, hm? Because I can’t seem to understand how do I work in this grotesque picture. Please, enlighten me”, he locked gazes with Chanyeol, breath hitching when he noticed the alpha’s foul mood. “I’m not going anywhere—I’m not your toy nor your slave, I don’t answer to your orders. Why should I quit everything I’ve achieved on my own, without my supposedly partner, to please him when he decides to appear?”, he stated, challenge marking every syllabe.

Chanyeol’s scent became potent, too bitter and obnoxious.

“Don’t dare to provoke me, Baekhyun. I really advice you against it”, Chanyeol muttered between gritted teeth. He grasped his arm in a rather violent way and pressed his nails in the bicep until Baekhyun yelped, clearly hurt. “Listen to me, because I won’t repeat myself. Pack the kids’ belongings, and whatever you consider necessary. We’ll wait here—and remember: perhaps I can’t kill you or physically harm you, but I have power over you as your rightful alpha.”

Baekhyun yanked his arm back, fumming, hatred plaguing his usually kind gaze. “Damned be the day I crossed paths with you”, he spat and twirled, eyes tearing up as he went inside, shutting the door close and resting his forehead against it.

He perceived feet shuffling across the wooden floor and fought to keep a soothing smile on. “Papa, what were those noises?” Jisoo was awake, and doubt was plastered over her innocent features as she examined his papa’s pale countenance. She tried to sneak a glance outside, but it was too dark to make out their visitors. “Papa?”

Baekhyun picked her up, pecking her velvety, rosy cheek. “It’s appa, love... he wants us to leave with him”, he said, trying to sound less troubled than he truly was.

Jisoo seemed puzzled for a moment, as if the words were announced in another language. She bowed her head and thought about it, nodding. “Chanyeol-oppa is here, then.”

“He’ll scort us to his home—to Jesper’s home.”

“But I want to stay here, papa!” Jesper interjected strindently, stumbling out of the room and colliding with his legs, almost sending him toppling down. Baekhyun was startled by his sudden and fraught outburst, and his valiant disposition turned into ashes when he discovered the identical forlorn appearances of his disturbed children. “I don’t want to go, please, papa... I don’t like it there, please...”

“Papa, we’ll behave well”, Joohyun negotiated, tugging his shirt hem with guiltless perseverance. Baekhyun crouched, withdrew one of his arms under Jisoo’s legs and took her feeble fingers, kissing them as a wordless apology. “Papa... why do we have to leave? This is our home. We should stay here.”

“I’m sorry”, they circled him, looking gloomy and disappointed, and he sighed in sheer distress. “I know this is hard to digest, but appa wants us with him. We can’t leave him alone, that’s not nice.”

Jesper buried his snotty nose in his collarbones, and Baekhyun whimpered when his son sobbed. “But people there are mean, papa... they don’t like Jesper...”

Baekhyun wished he could say no to his alpha.

* * *

_He was mounted all night long, in a meadow at the skirts of the cementery. Their first risqué bout had been careless, a bit sloopy and oozy, and Baekhyun had ended up horribly sore, yet temporarily sated. The stalwart heat prevailed undefeated though, and after minutes in an awkward silence where they exchanged unsure smiles and trenchant gazes, the nameless alpha had turned a bit savage, driven by his instincts to satisfy and assauge his raving omega._

_Their connection was beyond soul-stirring, words too mediocre to describe the awe-inspiring, striking feeling blossoming inside his chest. Whenever the knot grew, Baekhyun could feel the impressive link tying them as one, and could not help but lap with his tongue at the sturdy neck of his mate, where he wished to mark him. He waited until their climaxed together, when they looked at each other in the eyes and voicelessly agreed to state their claims. He nibbled the collarbone while his alpha aimed for his jugular, and they sensed the shift in the air simultaneously, puncturing the skin at the same time._

_After that, the break of the morning came and Baekhyun felt soulless, downright empty, heat still pestering but condemned to stay unsatified. His gorgeous alpha had vanished during the early hours, once Baekhyun had collapsed from exhaustion, leaving him in a cave near the cementery. His inner wolf suddenly became crazy, still in need of his attention and affection, but he managed to tone his heartbroken roars for a moment while he rushed to find his niece. Yuna was sleeping in the crypt, where he had left her, but there was a furry coat with his alpha scent resting over her._

_Baekhyun cried when he heard the howl of their head alpha, bellowing the survivors of the raid to answer back. His alpha would surely return for him. He did not care his rebel status; Baekhyun promised to love him unconditionally._

* * *

Baekhyun was not sure what he had been expecting. He, as many other folks, was well aware of Kris’ pack strategic talent and bloody intrepidity, and spicy rumores flew around about their almost flawless record of victories, the eastern pack possessing one of the few armies who had managed to chase them away from their territory.

They were known for atrocious manners of their leader, and for the vindictive vein in their twisted mindset. Hence, Baekhyun should have not been as staggered and woebegone when he was pulled into his old territory, which now emitted a foreign stench at the borders, radically different from the previous head alpha’s personal outline. It had been around five years since he last stepped in that land, and could not really believe its downfall had arrived. They had been conquered. 

A part of himself wept, but the other half felt numb. This was the land he had exited because its people sentenced him for his unbidden pregnancy.

When they were guided towards the main street and the scenary of society bursted with colors, smells and noises, the obvious alterations glared back at him. They had reassembled the stilt houses in their own style, organizing them in rectangles instead of circles like the eastern pack used to do, the living quarters made of hard wood and stone, unlike their simple but trustful huts. The avenue was still the economic spine of the pack, but even the type of merchandise they had modified; gone were the multiple vendors of fruits and vegetables, replaced by commerciants with meat of chicken, pork and horse, which was selled in high prizes, as well as shiny textiles highlighted as satin. Not only that, even musical instruments he had never seen before stood out, mainly drums. Given the great history of this revolutionary pack and the amazing lenght of dominion they had covered, Baekhyun was not entirely astounded by the cultural richness.

Still, he could not deny how amazing it was.

“What is that?” He halted as he saw a lost-looking Jinsook being dragged by an intrigued Jisoo, both of them going over to an old man, dressed with a turban and a tunic, an eccentric wind instrument resting on his lap as he observed the basket in front of him. They could not see the animal inside, but it smelled like reptile.

Baekhyun flinched.

Chanyeol and his betas, whose names were Jongdae and Junmyeon, kept walking towards the governamental area, oblivious of the hindrance delaying them. Jesper’s small hand was captured inside Chanyeol’s long fingers, thus he was out of Baekhyun’s reach for the moment. The omega felt a harsh pang in his heart when he thought about letting him go with the other, but forced himself to stop over, set on taking care of his daughters first. Taeyeon seized Taehyung and Jiwon by their tiny wrists once her father signaled what the pair of inventive betas were up to, and they called Joohyun, who had been distracted dancing—or rather, grooving around—to steady rhythm of a jembe.

They crowded Baekhyun, who seemed wary of the stranger.

“Are you a begger, mister?” Jinsook tenderly inquired as Jisoo dropped on her knees, trying to peak through the diminutive holes of the knitted basket. Baekhyun tensed, extending his arms to prevent the rest of his children from moving closer to them. “I can read the fortune and tell you good things! A gypsy thought me once.”

“Girls, we’re being left behind. Let’s go”, he stated, impassive. Chanyeol and Jesper were out of his sight, and it made him extremely anxious. His daughters staying near the stranger did not help his stress-prone mood.

“A minute, papa”, Jinsook pleaded.

“Mister, how do you play that? What do you have inside this?” Jisoo gently prodded the basket and the animal inside it with her toe, and Baekhyun grimaced when the man scowled, though she remained unfazed, smile fresh and youthful. “Is it a magic trick?”

The man lowered his instrument, removing the cover of the basket. “Why don’t you wait to see?”

“I don’t think so”, Baekhyun grumbled, impelling his hands to grasp their skinny limbs. Jinsook did not protest when he brought her between Joohyun and Jiwon, but Jisoo resisted, fascinated by the enigmatic show of the man.

He continued with the wind piece, indulging them in his charms. A cobra dwadled out of its prison, the red cloth slidding against its black and golden scales, its pitiless eyes twinkling with a naughty, pelirious sentiment. It wriggled his way out of the basket, slowly, letally, moving according the charmer’s gestures, and ended jumping at his daughter’s feet when its tail was free, bearing its venomous fangs. Jisoo’s reaction was fortunately faster, and she screamed while escaping, finding reassurance behind her papa’s presence.

Baekhyun got mad when his kids whimpered behind him.

Chanyeol appeared there out of nowhere and mightily slapped the cobra down before the omega could even voice his anger. The charmer was quick on his light feet, hoisting the snake by his tail and putting on the basket, wild eyes shrinking when the alpha shot a furious look towards him. The scents in the air betrayed fear and ire, and Baekhyun stepped aside and lowered his head out of instinct, his wolf reacting to his alpha’s powerful hormones.

“You don’t mess up with them. Alpha may have allowed you to live among us and prank our people, but don’t ever come close to these kids—”, he barked, pointing behind himself. “Or this omega. They’re _mine_. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, general”, the man squeaked out.

“And you...”, he whirled and confronted a frowning Baekhyun with a glower, the atmosphere between them turning rigid, dense, almost tangible. Baekhyun did an effort to release pheromones, at least to get his children content again, and was taken aback when Chanyeol deflated immediately, eyes blown out, pupils looking as if he had been drugged with a strong medicine.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun uttered, his heart pounding hard.

He snapped, shaking his head as he tightened his lips. “Let’s go. I have to introduce you to Yifan—Jihoon is with him. Kids, come one.”

Baekhyun let his children follow their appa after that, keeping a safe distance as he stood there, in the same place where they had first met, feeling more hopeless than he was back then.


	3. άλφα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: alpha.

There was no time he dared to think his destined omega was less than perfect. That seemingly mundane moment, when Chanyeol had laid his critical eyes on Baekhyun’s lithe figure, had turned magical within the spam of a blink of an eye.

It had happened years ago, yet it was as fresh in his memory as if it had been yesterday. He had been assigned to reconnoiter the enemy’s condition before the attack, and, in the middle of his undercover job, a whiff of a divine aroma had momentarily and completely disarmed him. If he were to relate it with something known and describable, he would say it was like a mixture of orchids, cacao and vanilla. He had admired in silence the soft features plastered over the pale face of the man, the omega who came to stop by the cart, dying to touch the gorgeous blonde hair with maroon roots, to rub the cheeks under the squinted eyes and cause him another candid smile.

His omega was breathtaking. Chanyeol, who never believed in the mystical links supposedly bestowed by fate, was enchanted without effort by his charming, elfish presence. He was not ashamed to admit it was love at first sight, for it had been a genuine breakthrough for him.

However, he did not omit their respective political status—could not really do it—; the restraints coming from their origins were quite relevant in such situation, since they represented a titanic obstacle for their relationship. As much as he would have liked to follow the mournful omega, presenting him the flowers he seemed to have liked and his own necklace as a token, as a symbol of interest and respect, he could not do it. His fidelity rested on Yifan, his older half-brother and long time friend, the selfmade alpha of their uprising clan, the shrewd leader of their pack. Back then, he concluded that Yifan would have to learn first about Baekhyun and his background, and he would have to consent before he could try anything. Chanyeol had been certain he would not oppose, because the omega was his soulmate and their bond could not be prevented. 

Nothing was ever that easy, though.

Chanyeol’s steps were heavy as they neared the stone castle, alpha Yunho’s former home and Yifan’s current residence. The impressive fortress was everything anyone would expect from a feaudal lord’s home: extravagant, colossal and beautiful. The size was meant to intimidate, with its firm and imposing structure, and the interior exposed a great collection of luxurious goods. Yifan had always prided himself with his predilection for tasteful choices; indeed, the castle was filled with his favorite souvenirs and relics from the different lands they had victoriously passed, all kind of exuberant, delicate, artistic and valuable creations.

Those mementos included people in the worst cases. The cute, creative Jihoon, unfortunately, was one of them. He had been traded by his father, the wise and hoary alpha of a rival pack from the South, to achieve a peace treaty between them. It had happened before they had declared warfare against the eastern pack and penetrated Yunho’s territory. Around that time, Jihoon had been discussing with Yifan which alpha within his generals would be his mate. It had been just his luck to be chosen after meeting his soulmate.

The wooden doors were hauled backwards, unveiling the front yard and facade of the building that withheld the hall entrance and revamped revestibule. Jesper, who had been oddly quite since they departed from the old cottage, whimpered in dismay while his father dragged him closer, and Chanyeol could already smell his sour discontent. The rest of the kids—Taeyeon, Taehyung, Joohyun, Jiwon, Jisoo and Jinsook—paused in awe of the huge construction, their feathery footfall coming to an abrupt end. Taehyung screamed, startling even Junmyeon, and the kids instantly scrambled towards the artificial lotus pond Yifan had designed and requested to be sculpted there.

Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun gently ushering them ahead, and fought every cell in his body to keep himself from risking a fleeting glance backwards, wherefrom he could hear the delighted squeals of the visitors and some splashing sounds. The smell of the air was light and pleasent, one of joy and excitement.

“Welcome back, General Park, young master Jesper”, a pretty beta with a long dress and floral headdress adressed him and his son with a bow before regarding the beta captains with the same courteous treatment. She paused over the foreign omega and the picturesque row of wonderful kids by the pond, looking a bit taken aback by their rustic appearances.

“Sohee-ah, where is your brother?” Jongdae diverted her attention with his question before she formulated her next one, an eager smile brightening his mischiveous face. Chanyeol barely chuckled under his breath, already familiarized with his friend’s quirks.

“You should pay our alpha your respects before going to see your omega”, Junmyeon suggested, and his condescending tone revealing how much he was judging the other.

“If you had a mate, Myeonnie, you would understand—but you lack one, so don’t expect to understand why I prioritize Minseok, even over our hotheaded alpha”, Jondgae was cheeky and playful, foolishly daring, and repeated his question to an entertained Sohee.

“Minseok-oppa is with Byulji-eonnie. Currently, they’re discussing some new arrangements for the...” Sohee trailed off, bewildered when Jongdae thanked her in a rush and left to find his mate. She returned her confused gaze to the pair of men standing in front of her, and blushed out of distress. “Well, should we announce your arrival, General Park, Captain Kim?”

“Please. I wish to rest as soon as possible—the sooner we report to Yifan, the better”, Junmyeon expressed. Sohee tossed her dark hair back and signaled an awaiting maid to proceed. She lowered her head in a bow and hustled off, losing herself amidst the endless corridors.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, mien hard as he turned at last. “Baekhyun”, he called, detached and strict, just like he intended.

The omega flinched when the deep echo caught him red-handed, fetching a soaked Joohyun from the pond, looking absolutely mortified and apologetic. Joohyun had tumbled head first on it after trying to slip out of her siblings’ turmoil, and now she was the subject behind their explosive laughter—even Jesper was giggling, eyes crinkling at the edge as his siblings cackled with gee. Chanyeol did not know if he should have been mad or amused, even more when Jisoo, out of pious sympathy for her sister, shoved Taehyung off, directly to the pound.

Baekhyun tried to stiffle a chuckle, but failed. “Jisoo, that’s not nice—”

“He was making fun of Joonie”, she replied, all gallant and cheeky, impersonating him; Chanyeol fought back a snort. “And that, papa, is not nice.”

His pouting daughter and son, their locks messily plastered to their cheeks and their once neat chitons dripping wet, looked quite adorable. Chanyeol really wanted to laugh out loud.

However, he had an image to protect, so he opted for the reaction which would have pleased his brother. “Would you stop wasting time? Step closer, I shall introduce you to one of our most prized helpers.”

Baekhyun obeyed without further objections, returning Junmyeon’s sarcastic remark with a feisty glare as he passed by, and briefly observed Sohee before bending his upright posture in a polite greeting. She seemed surprised by it, since the frequent guests hardly regarded her with such toughtful treatment, and she did not conceal her flustered state when the kids copied his father and payed her with reverence. Chanyeol clicked his tongue, trying to fight the wolfish grin down. His children were really precious.

“This is Sohee, Kim Clan’s first beta daughter, and she’ll be responsible for you and the kids. Everything you need to know about your tasks and the rules of the castle, you should ask her”, Chanyeol met the woman’s prying stare, deamenor turning softer, less stern and crude. “Sohee, this is Baekhyun, my concubine...”, the word was corrosive, and it stung when he said it. His wolf protested hotly, but Chanyeo unheeded it. “The kids are under my protection.”

Sohee nodded, clever enough to comprehend the underlying message and form an appropiate course of actions. She displayed a kind, diplomatic beam towards them, gesturing to the opposite direction of the main entrance.

“Baekhyun-sshi and company, I ask you to follow me. I’ll guide the way to your chambers. Abide there until our alpha is ready to receive you.”

“Please, refer to them by their names. They aren’t just company—they have identities”, Baekhyun besought, hugging Joohyun closer to his chest and mantaining a proud coutenance. Sohee and Junmyeon were rendered speechless by his unpredictable blurt of sass, and Chanyeol was positively dumbfounded. “That is Taeyeon, my eldest daughter. He’s Taehyung, the next in line; this is Joohyun, and then we have Jiwon, Jisoo and Jinsook.”

The beta girl smiled after seconds of informative digestion, genuinely, blindingly. “Ah, I understand. Baekhyun-sshi, young master Taehyung, young master Jiwon, young lady Taeyeon, young lady Joohyun, young lady Jisoo and young lady Jinsook,” she recited in one breathless sigh, “please, follow my lead.”

The kids were prompted to merge in a tight line, aligning themselves in the order Sohee had called them. Chanyeol remained stunned for an instant as he observed their feet walk, until Baekhyun sauntered in front of him, suffocating his nose with his intoxicating, mouth-watering scent. Years of being separated aggravated the intensity of his natural, idiosyncratic smell, empowering him with limitless dominion over the alpha part of his self. If only Baekhyun knew how one command could break Chanyeol’s entire pretense and have him at his mercy.

Against his will and rational capacity, his arm stretched forward and his greedy fingers grasped Baekhyun’s forearm. The omega frowned, and Chanyeol was inwardly frenzied. “Behave”, he curtly rasped out, letting him go with a dry cough.

Baekhyun seemed ready to grant him a rebuttal, but restrained himself and went on.

Junmyeon had been watching them all this time, and was definitely unhappy, though he hid it well under a standoffish semblance. “Jesper, why don’t you go with your, eh, carrier... and siblings? It’s your duty to help them, as one of the hosts of this castle”, he proposed.

His kid did not give them a verbal reply, yanking his hand out of his father’s weak grip and chasing them, crashing with Baekhyun’s inner knees and showing off a sheepish smile when the omega, perplexed, paused to look down at him. Chanyeol’s heart thundered when Baekhyun picked the baby alpha and smooched his cheek, thrilled by having him in his arms.

“I have no idea what is on your mind lately, Chanyeol”, Junmyeon complained with a grunt. Chanyeol shook his head to clear his hectic thoughts, not proper answer for the sharp accusation. The beta slouched his shoulders and gave him a pitiful onceover. “I treasure you as a comrade and close friend. As your hyung, I advice you to be careful with your actions—if you aren’t planning to contravene our alpha’s mandates and grapple with the consequences of treachery, then abstain yourself from involving innoncent children’s welfare. Baekhyun may be safe from any kind of execution because of your bond, as long as you act accordingly, but those kids surely aren’t. You know how Yifan tends to exceed punishments.”

Chanyeol covered his shameful face, nodding. “I know, Junmyeon.”

“Do you, really?” The beta crossed his arms and smiled with a hint of sadness, guessing what could be crossing the mute alpha’s head. “Come, Chanyeol—Yifan and Jihoon are probably expecting you.”

He was right. They were taken to the private audience hall, a room Yifan had decorated according his own desires—medallion carpets, cushy pillows, low tables and metal candelabrums. The impossing alpha was seated over a big cushion, orange and velvety, while other of his trusted soldiers, General Lu, sat in front of him, over a pelt. They were playing a friendly match of some drinking game, using a set of foreign cards they had recently gotten from a nomad pack.

The young, brunet Jihoon was being groomed by Yifan’s mate, a beta of feline eyes and elegant poise which went by the name of Zitao, while another omega, alpha Lu’s handsome mate, kept himself entertained organizing another monochromatic deck. They all beheld their ceremonious entrance, the omegas bowing to them before they dropped on their knees in front of the alpha.

“Took you long enough, boys”, General Lu pointed out as Yifan allowed them to raise their heads, laying down his hand. His dark hair was stylish that day, and there was the gentle spark in his eyes that spoke of soft emotions he often concealed. “How was the journey? Did your mission go well?”

Junmyeon threw him side-glance. “It was a success. The omega and his children are here.”

A tense silence, and they all sensed Jihoon squirming in his place.

“What did you say his name was?” Yifan inquired, hard eyes studying his younger brother closely.

“It’s Baekhyun, isn’t it? Sehunnie and I used to know him”, Luhan answered, much to Yifan’s displeasure. The easygoing alpha snorted at the head alpha’s glare. “Ah, sorry Fan. Why don’t you two converse this over some liquor in private? I want to spend some time with my babies—Sehunnie, come on, let’s retrieve Taeyong and Sohyun from your friend’s house. We should have a family day!”

“Excuse us”, Sehun simply muttered, following his alpha out.

Chanyeol briefly wondered how Baekhyun would react when he encountered Lu Han again, knowing that, while he belonged with the eastern pack, the alpha had been a resourceful insider who schemed the best plan to dethrone Yunho. He also mused about the eventual meeting between Baekhyun and Sehun, whose life had been forgiven because he had enamoured one of Yifan’s best strategists. Honestly, he could already picture the omega losing his mind and trying to escape.

Yifan signaled the two helpers inside to serve them sake.

“I think we’ll pay a visit to this omega you brought home, Chanyeol”, Zitao said to snap him out of his daydreming, taking Jihoon by the hand and purposely pushing him against his side. He did not tense, but the sound of such idea sickened him with dread. Zitao’s sugary smile was toxic. “Is that okay, Yifan?”

Chanyeol tried to grin to the omega against him, but found it hard to accomplish. He could not be tranquil, not when the likelihood of Jihoon being in presence of his Baekhyun was still negotiable.

Their alpha nodded. “Do as you please, Tao.”

Junmyeon read the glaring message diluted in Chanyeol’s small frown, and decided to help. “Alpha, the omega and his kids have been living in a rather primitive environment near a conglomeration of rabid wolves, under less than preferable conditions. Allow the medics to visit them first before exposing your mate and Jihoon-sshi...” he grasped Chanyeol’s pointy elbow and moved him closer. “Chanyeol and I will visit the healer as well.”

Yifan picked his thin and long smoking pipe, which some of his foreign servants called kiseru. He sucked in, bushy eyebrows arched down. “If that’s the case, I’d rather have them in quarantine—I do hope you two are clean, or I’ll have you beaten for risking my mate’s wellbeing and mine as well”, he blew out, scrunching his nose. “The sooner you go, the better. Leave.”

“Ah, but—” Zitao tried to protest, but his alpha shook his head. Chanyeol thanked Junmyeon with a subtle smile as the beta whined. “Yifan!”

“We’ll be going, alpha”, they uttered, Chanyeol barely waving to a blushing Jihoon on his way out.

* * *

Junmyeon actually forced him to talk with their best healer, Yixing, a beta man with drownsy eyes and lazy smiles, who was always experimenting new recipes and trying out different types of remedies with the help of his diligent pupils. They were a pair of reckless nonetheless endearing siblings, a twelve-years old Taemin and his ten-years old sister, Eunbi.

They lived in one of the old shrines of the former pack, in a sylvan house with flashy symbols located a few meters from a building with the sacred altar. Chanyeol payed his respects to the great entity before moving to rasp on their door, perceiving the noises of bickering—over some broken plate, apparently—even before stepping on their porch. He chuckled as Yixing, in a white garment like a robe, opened the entrance, inviting him without even looking up, focus exclusively on a thick book in his hand.

A turbulent mixture of aromas wooshed out the crammed room, and Chanyeol had to take a deep intake of fresh air before stepping in, regardful of the half-meter piles of books around the entrance, as well as the countless baskets with herbs on top of endless ceramic pots with all types of plants. If he moved anything even the slightest bit, the pupils would throw a fit about it.

“General Park!” Taemin welcomed him with a vibrant smile, messy hair wet, his clothes drenched with a displeasing odor, similar to the scent of rotten corpses. His sister was on a stool behind him, standing on her tip toes as she tried to arrange some bottles with brilliant liquids over a shelf, from where he supposed a stinky solution had fallen on Taemin.

She gasped and knocked off another balm from it.

“Guys...” Yixing sighed.

“General Park...” Eunbi, widening her already big orbs and wearing a shy blush, quickly hopped out of the chair and ran to him, evading the obstacles with a gracious ease. “General Park, we’re glad to see you. How can we help you?”

“Ah, I was hoping you could do me a favor”, he said to no one in particular. He knew Yixing was listening, so he sat over a cushion—Eunbi had dashed to another part of the house to bring him tea and sweets—and Taemin plopped down by his side, eager to assist. “Do you remember why I was sent away during the last full Moon, Yixing?”

The beta went briefly stiff, marking the page he had been reviewing and closing the book. “I do, Chanyeol... Are they here already?”

“Who?” Taemin asked, tilting his head, curious eyes attentively following his teacher’s actions. “Who is here? Do we have visitors?”

“Yes, very strange visitors.”

Yixing was part of the minority who possessed knowledge about his bond with Baekhyun. After all, he was the trustworthy master who brewed tonics and prepared remedies to drug him during his ruthless ruts and Baekhyun’s regular heats—which he had sensed and suffered along for the past years, only finding somewhat relief by staying with his supposedly fiancé—, so he was unable to escape their territory, impelled to do something as careless as mounting his omega. Yixing was a great, loyal friend, and Chanyeol held no doubt he would rather die than betray them and comment any secret meant to be unspoken.

“So, how are we supposed to help you, Chanyeol?”

“Would you come over and examine the kids, as well as their carrier?” Yixing looked worried upon hearing his request, so he elaborated. “They don’t seem infected per se... However, we’re concerned because Zitao insists on bringing Jihoon to visit them. You are aware of how overprotective an alpha can be.”

“Oh, so you don’t want your omega to get sick”, Taemin guessed. Chanyeol first feared he had not given enough clues of his real intention, but Yixing’s downheartened expression proved that he had deduced it rightly.

“Here is the tea...” Eunbi announced, carrying a wooden tray with cups and an attractive piece of baked cake. She saluted him with a curtsey, depositing one delicate teacup on his palms and beaming as she moved over to Taemin’s spot. The boy was snickering, so she accidentally burned his thigh while serving the hot drink.

“Master Zhang!” Taemin complained.

Yixing approached and caressed the girl’s hair with a kind smile. “I’ll be there in an hour—I’ll do my best to secure your omega’s safety, Chanyeol.”

The alpha felt a bit weightless. “Thank you.”

* * *

Not longer after he was informed that Yixing had left the villa, Chanyeol sneaked out of his personal study, where he had been adding geographical details to the map of their expanding territory, and wandered around, confirming everyone was occupied; he desired to see how Baekhyun and the kids were adapting to the new environment, and he would prefer if distractions did not endanger their interaction. Fortunately, the castle was buzzing with excitement for that night’s entertainment, and the few flocks of helpers he met on his way were all chattering about it.

It was a pack tradition, one Yifan had proposed. For every end of the week, war celebrations and seasonal festivities, they would enjoy a play as a form of social bonding. After dinner was brought to the communal area by the hunters on duty and every member was thoroughly satisfied, Yifan would seer the three hundred-some wolves to the theatre. It consisted of an open-air stage over a flattened terrace at the foot of the hill supporting the main temple, the slope retaining long row of seats to fit a large audience; Yifan had it built immediately after they had proclaimed the region, and their tribe, mathematicians and astronomers included, settled in. Tonight, the omegas and betas in charge were bringing a comedy to live, and Chanyeol wished Baekhyun and his children could watch it, though he highly doubted they were ready to face the rest of the pack.  
  
He arrived at the farthest gardens of the castle, where a pavilion used to loom over the small lagoon of cerulean waters, but had been renovated to accommodate their new members. He distinguished the girls first, the four of them cladded in delicate dresses, their skirts shaped as bells, their satin-like locks falling like exquisite curtains on their backs. They were seated on a log, sprinkling food to the ducks around as they lilted a melody about falling stars, and Chanyeol had to pause to marvel at the artless ombré the tones of their manes created under the sunlight—Joohyun’s was jet black, Jisoo’s was dark brown, Jinsook’s was sandy and Taeyeon’s was light honey. When they moved under the blasting Sun, reddish highlights danced on the fine threads, akin to Baekhyun’s caramel roots. This made him wonder how much they would resemble Baekhyun (or him, for the matter) in their animal shapes.  
  
“Appa!” Jesper caught him staring from afar, exuding a bittersweet scent of melancholia. His son jumped from the platform where Taehyung, Jiwon and him had been trying to pluck a lotus flower out of the modest lake, hurrying with a grin.  
  
Much like his daughters, their shades of hair seemed to complete a sequence—and complement the one he had already abstracted—, from Jiwon’s natural black, to Jesper’s chestnut brown and finally Taehyung’s light auburn, which looked ginger under the sunshine. Such beautiful oddity, he thought; all of them were so mesmerizing and magnificent, and proudly carried a piece of their parents. Chanyeol did not know why, but an amorous feeling combusted him, propelling him to imagine how other pups would look if Baekhyun and he ever tried again.  
  
But he stopped himself from being too ambitious. Baekhyun hated him. He had provided enough reasons to be despised by his own children likewise. He had no right to dream for anything more.  
  
“Hey, buddy. What are you guys doing out here?” He placed a tender kiss over Jesper’s forehead with great fondness, sighing in content when his son snuggled against his heartbeat.

“There is no one around, so papa let us play out here”, Jesper explained.

Chanyeol tightened his expression, apprehesion constricting his features. “Without any real supervision?” He eyed the tranquil lagoon, diaphanous waters glistening under the last rays of the sunset, and felt chafed. “You know you have to stay away from the water, Jesper. It’s dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, appa. Papa taught me how to swim—it’s very fun! I love it a lot”, Jesper responded, and Chanyeol swallowed his words in a stunned gasp.

Taehyung and Jiwon appeared a moment later, popping in front of them with watchful eyes, studying his outwards as a hesitant disposition reigned over their countenances.

They were wordlessly seeking him.  
  
Chanyeol did yearn to offer some comfort, so he stretched a friendly, tentative smile on his lips. “Can we call you appa?” Taehyung blurted out before he could voice any appropriate greeting, which had Jiwon flushing madly by his side.  
  
“Tae!” Jiwon moaned in horror.

Taeyeon suddenly pushed herself between them, surprising Chanyeol—an expert in fast ambush and improvised assaults—with her feline speed and steadfast bravery. She stood in front of his omega brothers with a deep frown marrying her dainty features, hard gaze unwavering as she looked at him straight in the eyes, seemingly protecting them with her tiny self.

Strangely, such provocation made him proud.

Chanyeol checked the perimeter out of curiosity and as an automatic response. Jinsook and Jisoo had silently drawn themselves near, but they, as clever supporters, had conserved a safe distance from him, enough to gain advantage if they were obligated to flee—or to frustrate his own escape, if they were copiously powerful to attempt it. Chanyeol noticed then that Joohyun was already in the middle of the wooden bridge, leery and fidgety as she observed them from her spot, probably halfway to bring Baekhyun out.

Considering what Baekhyun was to him (his weakness, one could say), he was in check. In another context, one were his kids were excellently trained wolves and Baekhyun represented another infallible ally, this situation could represent a checkmate for him, if he were an enemy to be defeated.

Chanyeol dissembled his wonderment, sagacious in his discerning. What exactly had Baekhyun taught his children? Their instincts were honed, too good for their young age—they possessed a better notion of teamwork than the amateur alphas he had seen inured to the arts of war.

“General Park”, Taeyeon said, polite smile forcing her rosy mouth to curve up. It did hurt him, to witness her not acknowledging him as her father. “A healer came and told us that we should rest for several days. Zero disturbances.”

Chanyeol rose to his feet, letting Jesper slide to the ground. Although they barely moved, even Taehyung and Jiwon, who had approached him willingly, looked rather intimidated by his considerable, overshadowing height. Regardless, Taeyeon was not backing off.

The grown alpha almost choked when his alpha son, as if falling in synch with his litter, positioned himself by Taeyeon’s side, covering a blind spot in their carefully framed formation. In his transparent eyes, puzzlement could be distinguished without difficulty; it was a moral dilemma for him to uphold his sister’s determination, when it meant revolting against his father.

“In solitude!”, Jinsook exclaimed, perhaps wanting to sound less amicable, but voice as sweet as honey. “You can’t be here, appa—I mean, oppa!”

Chanyeol was close to laughing. “I see I’m not precisely welcome here. Why is that, though? I thought we’ve gotten along well those days when I looked after you.”

It had been a heavenly gift for him. He was awkward and rather harsh at the beginning, all inept when trying to approach those happy-go-lucky midgets, but he managed to earn gradual understanding from them—food proved to be a good start, and Taehyung was a skillful ice-breaker, his talkative personality transforming any mood into a better one. Back then, Chanyeol did not spend all his time with them; he had assumed as his mission to eliminate the group of rogues he had seen prowling around Baekhyun’s territory, so he was away more often than not. However, the very few moments he shared with them had glorious.

Taeyeon faltered a bit, looking tempted to relinquish. After all, she was just a baby, his appa’s princess. “Papa told us to not trust anyone here. Including you, General Park”, she blinked, looking pensive and rather torn as she seized her siblings’ reactions. Taehyung grasped the back of her dress, and Jiwon whined. “I want to call you appa, but papa says isn’t appropiate. I don’t understand... Are you really our appa?”

“He is!” Jesper insisted before Chanyeol could answer. The dark-haired alpha was bewildered. “Your papa is my papa, and we are all brothers and sisters, so my appa has to be your appa—right, appa? Tell them.”

It did not work exactly like that, but Chanyeol nodded. “You can call me appa, but it has to be our secret... People here don’t know I’m your appa.”

“Why not?” Taeyeon inquired, frowning.

“We’ll get in trouble if we say it?” Jiwon asked, greatly concerned as well.

“So you truly are our appa!” Taehyung voiced. He was shaking with joy.

“We have an appa now!” Jisoo shrieked, in equal happiness.

Jinsook giggled. “Appa!”

Before Chanyeol could even verbalize his own happiness, the kids threw themselves on him, in a swift, unexpected attack. Jiwon and Taehyun latched onto his sturdy calves as Jesper yanked his wrist, getting him slightly inclined, enough for Jinsook and Jisoo, who had ran over, to lunge for his arm and drag his already wobbly self to the ground; as he lapsed and his perception of the world was turned upside down (literally and metaphorically), he realized how his kids had no problems converting him into a spineless shell of the character he usually was. And, surprisingly, it did not bother him.

They circled him and shot million of questions simultaneously, quick and undecipherable among the chaotic euphoria. He only caught snippets of it—our appa, where were you, our appa, do you love papa, our appa, we have a lot of things to show you—, and those were sufficient to have his head spinning. Chanyeol sat straight and they silenced, admiring him with childish, pure adoration. He was at loss of words.

“What did I say about this, kids?” Baekhyun’s dulcet tone brought him back from his odd reverie, and all of them scattered. Chanyeol mentally cherished the room he got to breath, but he became more overwhelmed when his omega occupied his sight, apparaled in white trousers and a white vest, a thin blue overcoat hanging from his shoulders.

He looked ethereal—and his scent, barely masked by his sweet perfume, made Chanyeol salivate.

Joohyun was peering over his right leg, Jiwon glued against his left one. Taeyeon was on her omega sister’s side, petting her crown as she smiled sadly to their father. Jinsook and Jisoo were lingering nigh, hands toying with the ribbons in their hair, but were avoiding confronting their carrier’s serious expression. Taehyung was clinging from Jesper’s neck, droppy-eyes pinned to his Baekhyun’s sandals.

Baekhyun sighed. “I need a minute with the General—get inside and wash your hands and face. Aunt Sohee told us dinner would be served after sunset.”

Taeyeon took Joohyun’s and Jiwon’s small hands, and guided towards the bridge, the two omegas sparing brief glances back when Baekhyun was not looking. Jinsook followed her eldest sister without delay, sending a cute kiss and a wave for her father, stopping when she saw Jisoo huffing impatiently. She had offered her palm to Taehyung, but the omega did not want to abandon Jesper there.

“You can leave with them, Jesper. You’re excused from our compromise tonight”, Chanyeol finally gathered enough courage to speak, though he still sounded quite haughty. “I’ll come for you tomorrow. Listen to your papa, okay?”

Jesper nodded with entusiasm. “Understood.”

Once alone, Baekhyun rubbed his tired face, desperately. Chanyeol wished he could offer any consolation, but he could not cross the line he had arbitrarily established. It did not matter if he was internally dying to be with Baekhyun, to pamper and share every burden with him; the omega should stay ignorant about his own struggles.

“You sent a medic here”, Baekhyun began, dropping his limbs to his sides. Chanyeol allowed a fleeting glance on those elegantly craved hands resting beside full hips, undeniable so even under his comfy trousers. He quickly reprimanded himself and practiced self-possession. “He said we’re on good condition, but adviced us to not mingle with the rest of the pack for the next couple of weeks. I don’t really mind such recommendation, but I couldn’t help to wonder if you have anything to do with it... Do you, General Park?”

Chanyeol’s pulse was stunningly calm. Years of external pressure and internal discipline had done wonders to his physique and its fundamental structure, specially neurological. He had learned to dominate even the drastic changes in his scent, to silence the stubborn wolf part of himself when needed.

But, for an evident reason, one he had underestimate and had not exactly forestalled, everything turned a hundred times harder when it came to dealing with Baekhyun. Even his withdrawn act and impersonal attitude, which he had mastered over the years as a general, crumbled down and left him at the brink of floundering.

“Yixing must have his reasons”, he simply stated. “Junmyeon suggested the physical examination for there had been rogues around your area, some of them rabid, some other leprous—it was a standar procedure.”

Baekhyun scowled, definitely offended. “We’re not sick. You would have smelled it, wouldn’t you?” His omega clenched his fists, his scent becoming acid as Chanyeol remained unfazed. It killed him. “Is this a way of telling us to stay locked, lounging in that fancy prison without interfering with your business? What did you even want from us? I don’t get it.”

“You can’t never be sure about anything. Think whatever your please”, Chanyeol hissed. _I want to protect you at all costs._ He stepped back, anger and self-loathing burning his veins as he recognized resentment in the omega’s gaze. “I came to check if you were comporting yourself, Baekhyun. Don’t try anything rash—there’s a play tonight for the whole pack to enjoy, but you and the kids should stay here. If you attempt to escape, you’ll regret it. Am I clear?”

_Baekhyun, understand._

“You have surrounded us with guards... there are far, but I can perceive them”, Baekhyun whispered, voice trembling, spiteful and hurt. He inhaled profoundly, shaking his head. “I won’t do anything. Please, just don’t show around here unannounced. Send someone else to fetch Jesper tomorrow—you don’t want us near your family, I don’t want you close to my kids either. I swear I won’t respond if I see you again.”

Chanyeol stared helplessly, the omega striding further from him.

* * *

The play was excellent, as always. It was about a cranky, ill-disposed omega who refused to be mated, and how the three alpha suitors of her younger sister teamed up to find a suitor for her, since their father would not let anyone court his youngest daughter without having the older mated. Chanyeol would never confess how the bad-tempered omega reminded him of his Baekhyun, and how he longed for a fortunate ending like they had enacted.

“Yeol, will you be staying with me tonight?” Jihoon approached him on their way back to the castle, tender eyes set on Yifan and Zitao walking in front of them, their elbows locked rather intimately. “It’s been a while since you’ve spared time for me... I miss you.”

Chanyeol did not respond, guilt and pain filling his entire self. Jihoon was adorable, respectful, considerate and kind, but he was not Baekhyun. He was not the hellbent, fearless omega who taught his children how to concur with their animalistic part, who was raising happy, noisy kids without any help, without any self-doubt.

“I’m exhausted, Jihoon. It was a tiring journey. I have early duties to attend in the morning.”

The omega nodded, disappointed; he remained quiet for a while, until they were to depart to opposite wings of the castle.

“My heat will be arriving soon, Chanyeol. Are you going to help me, or should I ask Yixing to prepare my medicine?” He asked. It was rather admirable how he kept eye-contact with the other male, even when the alpha looked far from being delighted.

Chaneyol remembered Baekhyun and was assaulted by a nauseating ache in his stomach. “I believe Yifan wouldn’t be happy with that.”

Jihoon beamed. “Alright. Good night, alpha.”

“Good night, Jihoon.”

He was ready to retire to his private chambers, exhausted enough for a lifetime, when a troop of guards approached his small palace, calling him from outside. He was escorted to his personal garden, the silent betas carrying torchs to illuminate the shortcut towards the lagoon and its reformed pavilion. Chanyeol was fumming as they exited the wall of plants and sheer darkness, seeing Baekhyun over the lonely log, shepherding the children as if they had not done anything wrong.

Their kids were miming the comedy of that night, Jiwon playing the main role as the grouchy omega, Taeyeon being his co-protagonist. 

Baekhyun had the guts to stand with his chin high upon recognizing him, as if challenging him.

“What the hell were you thinking, Baekhyun?!” He roared, overlooking the frightened semblances of their children when he stomped over. “You were given clear orders to not leave! If my brother finds out that you disregarded Yixing’s words and escaped—”

Baekhyun puffed his chest out, boldly blocking his way with his body. “We didn’t escape. They overheard Sohee talking about the play with the maids, and they wished to go. I searched for a soldier to ask for permission, but there wasn’t anyone around. It’s not my fault they were neglecting their patrolling.”

He glared at the mute troop. Chanyeol growled, pissed off.

“You sneaked out, damn it. How is that not escaping?” He grumbled. “You should not be as reckless! You are lucky you were found by the soldiers under my command, and not General Lu’s or General Byun’s, then you’ll have been—”

Baekhyun paled as if he had seen a demon, and his knees buckled until he collapsed right onto Chanyeol’s cladded chest, unresponsive, trembling. The acerbic, odd scent he suddenly transpired was an inkling for the alpha to shut his lips and contain his temperamental remarks, now confused about his reaction. The kids swarmed around them alongside his noisy soldiers, all of them prying and wondering what was wrong with Baekhyun.

The alpha lost it. “Soojung, take the kids inside”, he barked, pointedly looking at the beta soldier. She did not waste time; she wordlessly picked Joohyun and Jiwon up by their collars, which incited the rest of the perplexed siblings to chase her in distress, and retreated. “Leave us alone”, he said to the rest.

Baekhyun seemed to recover his senses once he regained some room to breath, and jerked himself away from his touch, panting, sweating profusely.

“What is the matter with you, omega?” Chanyeol asked, honestly confused and anxious. When Baekhyun evaded the question, walking towards the log to get the hooded cape he had left over it, he exploded. “Baekhyun, answer me!”, he abused their soul-link to force him to stop and afront him.

“You mentioned some General Byun”, the omega muttered harshly, uncapable of resisting his alpha, even when the last thing he desired was to listen to him. It angered him more that Chanyeol would play such low move on him. “I wish to know his name.”

“Why would that be relevant?” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun’s eyes became teary. “Tell me his name, Chanyeol!”

Their bond worked both ways, though alphas were more resilient, unbreakable. 

However, he could not stand the desperation on Baekhyun’s lovely mien, and ended giving in to his query. “Kyungsoo. His name is Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun fell onto his knees, scrapping them uglily, and wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, in the first chapter I wrote that Baekhyun's clan was Byun. So, Kyungsoo is a Byun here.


	4. οἱ απόγονοι

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title: descendants, offspring.

Chanyeol did not know what to do anymore.

Ever since that strange night of the play, Baekhyun’s conduct had gone in decadency. The first days following their midnight argument, he would not speak to anyone but his children. If he needed any message to be delivered, he would resort to send Taeyeon, Jisoo or Jesper to have it done—otherwise, he would be as silent as the grave. He did not verbally respond or even acknowledge the apologetic alpha whenever he lodged with them, not even when Chanyeol had brought a colorful bouquet of lilium with the oriental hybrids Baekhyun had liked years ago, or when he had offered them some honeyed foods the kids told him were the omega’s favorites.

Chanyeol would never admit it, but it had deeply disappointed him the omega’s blatant disregard of his gesture. He was risking angering his own brother by presenting personal gifts to his omega—for showering the concubine with presents when he was supposed to marry Jihoon first. Honestly, he would have preferred any kind of negative reaction, even one of Baekhyun’s annoying quips, over his listless mutism. After that, Chanyeol opted to give him space so he could adjust to their new routine, and focused on bonding with his children instead.

He admired them from afar on daily basis, interacting solely when one of them, generally the always observant Taeyeon, noticed him. His kids would narrate what they had been doing, elaborating how their domestic chores were either boring or rather exciting—they were taught to trim the gardens Yifan dearly treasured, and what to feed the noisy livestock in the stables while Baekhyun was confided in the kitchen; they received lessons from their papa, Minseok and Sohee all day long, from lectures of religious legends to yoga and shifiting. They were also taken downtown before dinner to shop for the members of the militia living within the castle, and learn about the dynamics of the pack.

A week and a half later, Sohee informed him that Baekhyun had hardly touched any of his meals and revitilizing tonics, and he had barely finished his designated tasks, which meant that Yifan was growing bothered by the complaints about his erratic behavior. So Chanyeol, in a hopeless attempt to have his omega at ease again and appease his impatient brother, assigned a guard to take them to the nearest cliff inside their territory. There was also a beautiful beach about half day from their Northeast border, too, and a tribe of betas they could visit in their short vacation.

But Chanyeol’s luck was not the best, and his project backfired.

Yixing exited their chambers, cleaning his hands and arms meticuslously. “Is his condition improving, Yixing?” Chanyeol inquired, standing from the old log in front of the lagoon as his friend approached him. “If he isn’t showing good signs, please, spare me the worry...”

The night was icy and apathic. A group of owls hooted in the distance, and ocassionally some inspired insects strung their legs and appendages, but the hours mainly passed by in an uncomfortable, soundless tension. The castle was aware of Chanyeol’s wakefulness, of his small palace being occupied by the seven pups and their provisional nana, but remaining deprived from his master. Yifan and Jihoon were particularly mindful of his vigilance as well, and the consequences it could imply for themselves. Chanyeol did wish he could be rational and careful, but instincts dictated a different path for him.

Baekhyun had fallen ill during the trip, returning with a foreign sickness, one that Yixing identified as rossalia, or scarlet fever; his once milky skin was reddish, with a paper-like texture, infriged by a ruthless rash, and he vomitated even the lightest soups. The healer had isolated the omega at the eruption of the first symptoms that evening, and Chanyeol, as frantic and restless as he had become upon hearing the beta’s unfavourable diagnosis, had moved their children to his private house—Yixing had them bathed in a strong herbal blend, feeding them garlic and ginger before sending them to sleep, for the disease could be lethal if it sprouted on them.

“It’s too early to tell good news, Chanyeol. His throat’s enlarged, and he’s red hot—I’m afraid his fever will also trigger his heat. Undoubtedly, that would kill him. We must keep giving him water and elixir when he’s awake... and wait, praying he’ll break away from the sickness. That’s all we can do”, Yixing said, frowning. “You should rest. You look haggard.”

“I’m his mate, I should be able to do something—” Chanyeol insisted, his heart hammering in his ribcage. His deep voice cracked. “Yixing, please.”

Being utterly frightened was such a horrible phenomenon for him. He, who did not fear the largest armies or the most dangerous beasts, was absolutely powerless when Baekhyun was at the brink of death. He could not lose him, not with such cruelty. His gorgeous omega, who entitled his kids to prepare his make up and dress him so they could perform the plays they were not allowed to attend, who handed his food over to his children—even when he was starving—because Yifan had instructed they received the smallest portions, who tucked his babies first, luring them to fall asleep before going outside and crying his frustration out in a sacred solitude...

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun despised everything related to him, their children being the only exception.

The beta patted his shoulder, shaking his head. “For Baekhyun, you’re a root of stress. I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but I don’t think your presence here is good for him.”

Chanyeol’s ego was hurt, but he knew it was nothing but the true. “Yixing, I’m his mate, he needs me—”

“Chanyeol”, they heard a whisper, weak and raspy, and extremely painful. Chanyeol tensed when Yixing blocked his way, eyebrows arching up in surprise. “Chanyeol, please...”

Yixing yanked his head down, tormenting Chanyeol’s feral eyes with his steadfast, narrowed glare. “Listen to me, Chanyeol”, his low tone was commanding and decisive, and the alpha in him was snarling and shaking in violent protest, but he stayed in place—Yixing was an expert in dim mak and kyusho jitsu, and he could paralyze him with a single, precise hit. “If you go in there, you’ll probably cause his heat as a mechanism of copying, and it will worsen his frail condition. If that occurs, Baekhyun’s body will waste faster and he’ll perish soon. Considering you are soulmates, there is a high chance you won’t last long either. Do you have any idea what would happen to your children, then?”

Chanyeol was shivering. “They could be executed. Yifan doesn’t think they’re necessary.”

Yixing nodded, meaningful gaze exasperating the alpha’s nerves. “Or worse, they could be sold as slaves to another pack so they could be useful. You would have failed them, and would have let Baekhyun, and yourself, down. Do you wish that? Heavens forbid you talk before thinking about it.”

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun cried out once again, in a delirious wail. Chanyeol could not resist the tantalizing call, not when every cell in his body, and even his howling alpha soul, where responding.

Chanyeol was not lucid, uncapable of properly constructing whole sentences. In a moment of overwhelming anguish and ravenous craziness, he considered mandhandling Yixing and forcing him to submit, to remove him from the scene with his brutal abilities if he did not cede. However, the beta easily read his intentions and struck his wrists and arms with gaut, straight fingers, hurting lung and pericardium jointed points, and had him kneeling in a blink of an eye, disoriented and befuddled, with his pride and intelligence stomped over.

Yixing was deadly serious.

“Get out of here and watch over your children, Chanyeol. I will keep you informed, but don’t lurk uninvited. I swear I won’t think twice before protecting Baekhyun’s life—you’ve done enough.”

He returned to his palace, a burning void expanding between his aching lungs, hard stone grazing his stomach; he slept with his seven children curled around him, their whimpers and soft snores lulling him into a restless stupor.

* * *

“Papa likes grey clothes—he says it’s a balance between light and darkness, and balances are good”, Jiwon said, and Jesper sided with him, babbling about a philosopycial statement of the golden mean he learned from Luhan’s alpha girl, Sohyun.

Jinsook swallowed a glistening slice of apple, nodding in agreement as she passed the bowl with other fruits to her next sibling. “Papa likes black, too. He says he looks... ugh...”, she puckered her tiny, petal-like lips, as if racking her memory to remember.

“Mysterious, like a black swan”, Taeyeon supplied with a joyful smile, rejecting Jinsook’s considerate gesture and allowing her other beta sister to grasp the bowl in her place, eager hands shooting forward without hesistation.

“Because everyone likes white swans and tends to forget about black swans”, Jisoo twittered before stuffing her small mouth with a banana, green slices of kiwi and petite cuts of rambutan. After that, she ate the half of a chubby pear and sucked a handful of dark purple grapes, munching while she spoke. “Papa says we have to love unconditionally!”

“Jisoo!” Joohyun exclaimed, snatching the near empty bowl with an incredulous expression, her sister blushing cutely when Joohyun pouted as she showed Taehyung the result of her deeds. “You’re supposed to share it with all of us... gluttonous monster!”

Chanyeol trembled.

They were hidden in Chanyeol’s studio, two days later, with Baekhyun still locked in a feverish state, Yixing being the only one allowed to see him. The castle had been in uproar ever since that eventful morning, when a group of ambassadors had arrived, proudly marching through the brisk streets until they reached the governamental area. They were coming home from a sucessful trip overseas, bringing all kind of exotic animals, bright textiles, jewelry and voluptous books, and a commercial agreement with a kingdom of wolves.

They also conveyed a scrawny messenger and a letter from Jihoon’s father, who had given them an ultimatum about the postponed wedding. If their nuptials did not take place soon, he would dissolve their pact and guide other minor packs to invade their territory. Together, they possessed the manpower to drive Yifan into a between a rock and hard place allocation. Hence, apart from his heavy concerns about Baekhyun’s delicate health, he had to deal with Yifan’s critical harassment and Jihoon’s constant questions about their impending wedlock.

Chanyeol, long time ago, had outlined a condition before marrying Jihoon: it was imperative to confirm whether he was fertile or not, worthy their efforts and fit to carry the pack’s heir. If he failed to get pregnant after several heats spent with the alpha, he saw no point in forming the alliance. After all, he had a perfectly productive omega to secure his heritage, and would (finally) have a reason to wed him without any hurdle to their liberty.

Things were turning more difficult.

“If your papa likes grey clothes so much...” He hummed, pensive, dark marbles lingering over the calligraphical characters written in the fine paper her held between his fingers. He had been reading them a poem about the epic heroes of their tribe when the topic surfaced. “I think we could ask Minseok to sew new robes for him... However, I believe your papa looks better in red and dark blue.”

“Red looks good on papa”, Taehyung assented. “Papa’s eyes look bright when he wears red.”

Jinsook’s eyes twinkled when Chanyeol sighed, visualizing Baekhyun in carmine and golden. “Papa is very pretty, isn’t him?”

A knock saved him from answering. Chanyeol was grateful for the fortunate interruption the omega did.

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is here to see you”, Minseok shoved his head inside, beaming to the row of kids arranged in a circle over the floor until his delicate eyes crinkled in an adorable half-Moon. “Hello, little ones. Your appa has important matters to discuss with the General... Why don’t you follow me outside? We can play any ball game if you’d like. You won’t enjoy the boring conversation.”

The children smooched Chanyeol’s sharp cheekbones, one by one, before cleaning the minute mess they had created and exiting in a haste behind a jovial Minseok, already yelling and commanding who was on each team. When they were out of the room, the dancing-like steps in their fluffy shoes gaining force as they jumped the stairs and ran towards the private gardens, Chanyeol loosened his bashful, endearing smile, and masked his evident felicity with his strong, mighty scent.

Sohee stepped in first, bowing to welcome General Byun. Kyungsoo was a soft-spoken alpha with a mordant tongue and a deadly furor, who had earned Chanyeol’s respect quickly than the mayority of the members in their militia. His unimpeachable, stoic poise did not disclose neither his antagonism toward nonsense and shallow-minded people, nor the barbarian temper he showed whenever he was obligated to deal with problematic wolves. Kyungsoo was a smart and ferocious ally, and an amazing friend.

Chanyeol wondered if he would be ever forgiven.

“So, Yeol...” Kyungsoo muttered, taking a seat as Sohee excused herself to bring them drinks. He did not look amicable, but Chanyeol knew him well to confirme he was not angry either, just tired. “I’m returning from this painfully long, diplomatic sojourn in Jihoon’s former region, and you won’t permit me to enjoy even two hours in the company of my mate and children... Why did you summon me with such urgency? What is the matter? Perhaps... are you mad because I escorted the messenger here?”

The alpha sighed, hating to be reminded of that predicament.

Kyungsoo relaxed slightly. “You and I were aware you wouldn’t be able to delay the wedding eternally. It didn’t matter how the contraceptive methods Yixing suggested have worked in your favor, Jihoon’s father is a old, stubborn man, and Yifan’s greed knows no bounds... It was inevitable. And yet, I come home and the first thing I’m notified is that you brought a concubine to the castle, even before your nuptials—what a scandalous movement, General Park.”

Chanyeol shook his head, Kyungsoo’s subtle and unconscious mention of Baekhyun wetthing his drive to pry for information. “Kyungsoo”, he started, gravely, immediately alarming his fellow alpha about the possible verbal clash. “I’m going to touch a sensitive topic. I implore you to listen to me.”

Kyungsoo inhaled, “alright.”

“When we invaded Yunho’s territory five years ago, Yifan gave us the order to kill every mated wolf, no distinctions between the factions, and overpower every unmated alpha and beta”, he began, slowly, thoughtfully, appraising the small changes in Kyungsoo’s neutral face. He payed close attention to any twitch that betrayed how the remembrance of such events irked him inwardly. Kyungsoo was the enemy Yifan needed close, not farther than an arm’s lenght, and with enough reason. “When I asked you, you told me you lost your family during the conquest period...”

“My parents were slaughtered, as well as my sisters Jisook and Minah, and their mates, Taekwoon and Hakyeon, during the first raid you led”, Kyungsoo reiterated, eyes lusterless, vocal candence sharpening with a loathsome aphaty; Chanyeol coughed when the air became filled with sour, eye-watering hate. “During the second attack, I lost the rest of my siblings and most of my niblings. Daehyun, Jonghyun and Hyunseung died defending our territory, and Seungwan threw herself from a precipice when a troop attempted to rape her. Hwanhee drowned in the river trying to escape through the North border with my niblings, Sanghyuk, Ryeowook, Jonghoon and Yuri. Lastly, Yuna and Sooyoung, the youngest members of my clan, fell deadly sick when your people moved in, and didn’t receive any treatment because the medics wouldn’t cure foreigners. That’s what I said when you asked me.”

Chanyeol did not know how to be saint. Even if he had opposed to Yifan’s radical methods more often than not, he accepted every single mission handed over, however its bloody consequences, and gloried himself with his heap of hundred triumphs. There was no space for compassion or mercy in revolutions, and Yifan’s ideology was devout to such principle. Chanyeol did not regret eradicating enemies to bequest his once marginalized people an exeptional reputation and political security; it was mostly an impersonal matter, so there was no reason to bewail for the blood and countless lives he had spilled.

But he did lament being a direct cause of a good friend’s suffering.

“You don’t have to say sorry”, Kyungsoo breathed out, clearly upset, but understanding enough of Chanyeol’s position to let the matter rest. He had willingly befriended him, after all. “This is what happens during war. I shouldn’t dwell on it... Although I’m still as curious and rather vexed that you referred to that past tragedy. Why is that?”

Chanyeol paused, thinking the best approach. Sohee gently announced herself when Chanyeol was considering this, and stepped inside with a trail, the bronze wine set on it, one of the newest presents the ambassadors had offered to Yifan’s household, clicking as she laid the items out and served them a fragrant liquor. Mead, she called it.

“You never mentioned you had an omega brother, Kyungsoo”, Chanyeol simply said when Sohee was delivering a metalic, beautifully craved cup in his palms, and the alpha flinched, a few drops tainting Sohee’s dress.

Kyungsoo laid his cup down and asked the beta to leave, gaze turning vicious as he grumbled the order. Sohee did not even wait to serve Chanyeol, scurrying out of the studio when Kyungsoo’s scent turned bitter, alarming, very dangerous. Chanyeol gulped, but his eyes did not avoid Kyungsoo, did not cower.

“Why would it be important?” Kyungsoo hissed, scowling. “My omega brother died years ago, before the second assault.”

“Why do you not speak as fondly about him?” Chanyeol wondered, aware he was testing pelirious waters by provoking Kyungsoo’s ire. But he had to know, he needed it. “I can’t detect the rueful sentiment you embrace every time you remember your deceased family... On the contrary, you seem to despise the mere thought of Baekhyun. Why is that?”

Kyungsoo’s furious grip bent the cup when Chanyeol named him. The drink was disgorged all over his light tunic, and splashed against the wood surface of the flooring. Kyungsoo became an open book for him in a second, features doubling in despair and woe as he unlocked the biggest demons of his past. The alpha looked as if he was bridling his temper and impulses, which were most likely thrusting him to eliminate him for daring to evoke those forbidden memories.

“Baekhyun is alive, isn’t him?” Chanyeol probed.

Kyungsoo snarled, cursing under his breath. “He was exiled. That was a death sentence for any omega during Yunho’s leadership, for there was no omega who could fend for themself in such circumstances. I suggest you to stop whatever hellish scheme you’re carrying on, Chanyeol. I don’t want to know how you found out about him, and I don’t care why you may think it’s relevant to delve into it now. Revoke it and let the matter alone.”

“You’ve always seem to hold a particular dislike for Jesper, but I never understood why, given how well we got along”, Chanyeol muttered, but Kyungsoo heard him fine. He froze. “He reminds you of Baekhyun, doesn’t he? Because he’s an exact replica of your brother, with the exception that Jesper is an alpha.”

Kyungsoo was tense, clenching his fists. “I don’t see what you’re pursuing—and yes, your son resembles my omega brother faithfully. There was even a time I thought he was Baekhyun’s reincarnation, but Jesper’s personality is nothing like Baekhyun’s. It’s a torturous coincidence.”

“I asked Luhan about this... Wasn’t your brother ousted because of an undesired pregnancy that happened during the first raid?” Chanyeol insisted, noting Kyungsoo was starting to follow his tacit allusion. The owlish eyes widened, and then they were flaring.

“He wasn’t exiled because of the pregnancy—there were many omegas who suffered the same fate during that raid. He was exiled because he was the only one who openly refused to abort and rebelled against Yunho’s orders.”

Chanyeol a fleeting spark of anger crossed his heart like an arrow when he thought about his wonderful children being killed. “What if I told you Jesper is Baekhyun’s son?”

Kyungsoo’s claws elongated, and his eyes turned murderous. “Why would he be under your custody, then?”, Chanyeol shrugged, challenging him to face the answer he had concluded. Kyungsoo lunged and hurled him against the ground, sending the wine set crashing to a wall. “What did you do to my brother... Chanyeol?”

He gripped the hands around his neck, drawing blood lines on them to get them off. “He’s my concubine, Kyungsoo!”, his irascible friend halted, disconcerted, horrified when that sequence of words acquired sense. Chanyeol pushed him away, rubbing his marked muscles. “Baekhyun is alive, he survived, and the kids you saw running out from here are his children—and mine as well. Did you not see Taehyung? He looks a lot like him... And the girls, they’ve told me Baekhyun said they remind him of your sister, Jisook.”

The alpha staggered and fell silent, shaking, the shock hitting him in waves of shudders. Then, he tackled Chanyeol again. 

* * *

Luhan was obnoxiously laughing at Chanyeol’s injuries.

“If I were Kyungsoo, I’d have killed you with no regrets”, the alpha avowed, breaking in another fit of laughter when Chanyeol, under Sehun’s skillful hands, winced again. “Sehunnie, I know you’re hurting him on purpose—be nice, love. He doesn’t deserve your wrath.”

“He does!”, Sehun smacked an open gash on his sore shoulder, and the alpha grunted in pain, his claws being buried in the flesh of his thighs to compensate it. “That’s for not telling me that Baekhyun-hyung was your soulmate, Chanyeol! How could you have lied about it? How can you even refer to your mate as an insignificant concubine, ah?! Shame on you, hyung—and shame on all of your accomplices. I spit on their honor.”

“I knew abou it, though”, Luhan absently said, and effortlessly dodged a knife thrown at his forehead, frowing at his enraged omega. “Calm down, Sehunnie. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you... Chanyeol desired to preserve it as a secret. Yifan doesn’t know they’re soulmates—he thinks it’s a superficial bond. Our fraud has kept Baekhyun and the children safe.”

“Safe? He would’ve been safe if his mate had cared in the first place—prioritizing a political status over their bond it a flagrant vileness. You don’t deserve Baekhyun-hyung, Chanyeol”, Sehun replied and resumed his handiwork.

Even though their healing process was naturally fast and individually efficient, the rash wounds Kyungsoo had inflicted on Chanyeol were deep and prone to get infected easily, thus the lukewarm rugs being used to clean the bloody cuts and the smelly lotion applied over the slashed skin. The omega spouse of Luhan also rambled about other, more peaceful forms to settle arguments as he treated his patient, or how honesty was the base of a fruitful marriage.

Kyungsoo was fuming in silence as well, and Chanyeol could feel the heaviness of his ardent glare even without directly looking at him. Jongin, Kyungsoo’s mate, who had been with Sehun when the altercation happened, tended the nasty lacerations Chanyeol had left over the smaller alpha’s back, more collected and reflecting than Sehun was.

“So, Chanyeol...” Jongin finally cleared his throat, plump limps down as he wisely chose his next words. His mate held his hand in a tight, comforting grip, and exuded a calming scent. “What really happened after he was exiled? I was told Baekhyun-hyung had lost his life when he gave birth out of our territory, and that none of his pups had survived.”

Kyungsoo sighed, betrayal tainting his dark orbs. “That’s what Yunho said to my brothers and I when we appealed for his forgiveness, months after grieveng the deaths of our parents and sisters. We had wanted Baekhyun back, but he always declined our negotiations—at some point, he admitted what we had been fearing all along: our brother had not made it alive.”

“I usually patrolled around Baekhyun’s cottage when he was due, and after our children were born... until Jesper was two months old and I took him with me”, Chanyeol’s guttural voice was barely above a whisper then. He felt distant, rather out of place; his spirits and heart were fussing over the sick omega, in the chambers away from his palace. “I finished many intruders, including most of Yunho’s soldiers. I suppose he assumed Baekhyun had died like them.”

Sehun clicked his tongue, clearly disappointed. “What do you have to say about this, Han? I mean, you lied to me. You once confessed that Chanyeol and Baekhyun-hyung had procreated Jesper during one of your terrene explorations, but you didn’t mention Jesper having any brothers nor sisters, neither why you were planning to bring Baekhyun-hyung back so suddenly.”

“I reiterate it: it was a measure for safekeeping. Rogues had been creeping up on Baekhyun’s territory lately, and some of our enemy spies as well, since it is a part of neutral land”, Luhan explained. “He’d have been killed sooner than later. We can’t afford having General Park perishing because of his unreal soul-bond, love—Jihoon doesn’t fancy anyone else within our head soldiers, and his fatherr would doubtlessly break the alliance if we even propose to mate him with someone of less rank.”

“If Jihoon’s father terminates the deal, there will be an invasion, and more deaths from innocent people will happen”, Jongin frowned, working silently as he reflected upon their cursed fate. Sehun stopped his motions, ruefully looking at Chanyeol’s forlorn eyes.

The alpha could not say anything.

Kyungsoo grumbled. “What the hell are you planning to do, Chanyeol? You can’t be possibly serious about marrying Jihoon. You’ll be slowly pushing Baekhyun’s wolf into depression—it’ll do no good.”

“What do you suggest, then? To have the six of us beheaded, so Baekhyun won’t suffer alone?” Chanyeol snarled, sensitive about the topic he had rummiated without rest and compassion. “Because, I assure you, Yifan won’t tolerate this bold complot of disloyalty if I ever declare my true intentions. He’ll have us removed from this life before the next season arrives, and I daresay he will even anathematize our children for the following years, subjecting them to a pitiful existence just to disturb our spirits in the afterlife.”

“Sounds like something Yifan would test”, Luhan grimaced. He sniffed the sour odor stirring inside the room, srunched his nose and shook his head to disperse it, and finally clapped his hands to bring the attention to himself. “Okay, alphas, enough with the hostilities. We must react level-headedly and cleverly, and pretend there is nothing out of regularity. Although I’m aware this isn’t the most positive alternative, it’s the most rational and best by default. So Chanyeol, for the meantime, you will proceed with the marital preparations and lessen your interactions with Baekhyun.”

“But my brother—”

“Your brother will be fine, Kyungsoo”, Luhan interrupted him, dark eyes meaningful and resolute. “We’ll find a way to resolve this dilemma and secure his safety.”

* * *

Taeyeon called him strong with her lips curving in a soft grin. Taehyung described him as powerful with loud, expressive gestures. Joohyun deemed him as kind between the gasps of a shy laugh. Jinsook told him he was smart, her eyes twinkling beautifully. Jisoo avowed he was brave in a firm, melodious tilt. Jiwon considered him honorable, and said so with his chin being held high by admitarion. Jesper assured he was wise, voice thick with pride and love.

His children were his motivation to rebel against Yixing’s orders, Luhan’s pseudo-ultimatum and Yifan’s general desires in a particular, rather inoffensive way—even when he was strictly forbidden from seeing his beautiful omega, he would find spare time in his tight schedule, crammed mostly with all the intellectual and spiritual roughhewing for the grand ceremony, and skulk his way towards Baekhyun’s chambers. He would watch over the former pavilion for an hour or so, hoping his presence near would console his mate somehow.

More often than not, he would bring bouquet of flowers and small mementos—jewelry pieces such as rings and thin necklaces, delicate robes for sleeping, and light perfumes the kids said Baekhyun would surely adore—with him, as well as messy drawings with their children’s attempted scrawls. He would deposit them under the window, where he knew Yixing would find them while airing the room. No one was authorized to walk around that specific area of the castle, not until Yixing had declared Baekhyun entirely cured from his sickness, so Chanyeol did not have any problem sneaking out without servants noticing it.

Life progressed in hectic compromises, between gratifying their alpha and flattering their guests, and courting his fiancé with petty details to sate his obligations. Before he could realize, another week had occurred, and he felt extremely exhausted, as if he had been at the front war.

Over the steadly course of days, apart from visiting Baekhyun religiously, he fitted quality time with his children, with more frequency than approved by Yifan. He would take longer breaks from his duties and would always be late to militar meetings, for he had developed a liking to educate the pups in matters of shifting and self-defense, and, in return, his children would instruct him how to play some of the woodwind, strings and percussion instruments they were learning to use.

He had never dedicated himself with such devotion to Jesper before, and was deeply regretting having missing his milestones for trivialities.

_“No, appa, no. Put your fingers here”, Joohyun chided almost comically, sliding the tips of his long fingers in another position over the body of the flaute. “Now, you blow—”_

_Taehyung tried out, failing miserably, and Jisoo shrieked beside him. “My ears, you dummy!”_

_“Appa, Jisoo is being mean—”_

_“No! Appa, Taehyung is lying—”_

_“Appa, the bad witch is pestering me—”_

_“I’m telling papa you call me bad names—”_

_And Jesper, Jiwon and Jinsook cackled as Taeyeon petted Chayeol’s knee, pitying his dumbfounded expression. At least Joohyun looked as lost as him._

His children were as perfect, even more than what he could have ever envisioned. Chanyeol recognized in them Baekhyun’s personal mannerisms and quirks, his loving touch and staunch dedication. Although he was not allowed to relate himself directly with Baekhyun, being with the kids was an excellent remedy for their painful separation, for all of them withheld inklings of many traits belonging to their carrier—Jiwon’s facial expressions and Jesper’s eye-smile, Taehyung’s playfulness and Jisoo’s curiosity, Jinsook’s crafty hands and Taeyeon’s angelic voice, and Joohyun’s overall happiness. That would be hardly a starter, though.

He was enamoured. And, strangely, Chanyeol had started to believe that showering the kids with affection and upmost care was a way to indirectly love Baekhyun. Such ideal ignited his willpower and pushed him forward.

That evening, Chanyeol was exiting a rather tense meeting with Yifan and Jihoon’s father about the impending wedding and the urgent requirement of a legal heir. Suspicions had arised inside the castle after Chanyeol’s eccentric behavior regarding the orphan kids—as they had been baptized by the servants—, and Jihoon’s father was extremely watchful over the matter, mistrustful of the plain story Yifan had rehearsed about them and what they were doing under their roof. He demanded a heir and even brought a healer from his pack to help his son in the process of conception.

Jihoon was following close in a futile try to ease his madness. “Chanyeol, I know you’re angry because of my father’s words about the heir...”

“Jesper is my first alpha son. He’s entiltled to receive the leadership of this pack when the times come, Jihoon. I won’t tolerate your father’s pretense to nullify his natural right”, he harshly repeated the same sentence he had pronounced before, which had provoked a nasty dispute between Jihoon’s father and he.

Jihoon stopped walking, and Chanyeol would have not minded if it had not been for the putrid scent he released. He had never perceived it before.

“Your son is a bastard, Chanyeol. His carrier isn’t your spouse—he’s stuck halfway to be a mate you shouldn’t have claimed in the first place. You took away any right from Jesper the moment you carelessly impregnated that poor omega without assuming further commitment. That’s our law: you claim through mating, you secure by the sacred marriage.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were burning. I want to wed him, but you are our obstacle.

Jihoon was upset, hurt speaking for him as the alpha merely clenched his fists. “I will never understand your reasons to bring him here, to rub him in the face of your respectful fiancé—you should’ve left him to rot in that forsaken cottage if you despise him as much as you say you do. However—”

“General Park!”

Sohee cornered them in that moment, a sweating Minseok and a frowning Jongdae in tow, and the betas erupted in a furious rattle about a viper appearing in the imperial gardens, while Baekhyun’s children were on their late tasks, and how Taeyeon and Jesper—who shoud have been assisting private lessons with his uncle Kyungsoo instead—were in a grave condition due the attack.

Chanyeol was numb as he dashed towards his palace grounds, and he had not even stepped inside when he heard gut-wretching howling, accompanied by hurtful screeches and shrill bawling. He met Joohyun and Jiwon in the living room, over Kyungsoo’s laps, both of teary-eyed and snotty, quelled by utter shock. He kissed their crowns and tried to hush them, but they resumed their woeful crying as they were craddled against his sturdy chest.

Kyungsoo did not respond to his wordless bow, lost in his own thoughts.

The alpha climbed the stairs in a crazy hurry, his pulse as fast as his galloping, halting when another sequence of strident yowls shook the entire house. They forced the small omegas to shrink in his arms and sucumb to violent spams, and Chanyeol paused to cover them with his protective scent, eyes turning acid when he mused about the terrible situation. Perched in the top step, he identified his distressed beta daughters, Jisoo and Jinsook. They were covering their ears as they sobbed in silence, foreheads pushed against kneecaps, praying their Taenggoo and baby Jesper would get better.

Chanyeol arranged Joohyun and Jiwon over his left arm, and scooped the other two up with his right one, kissing them as they clung to his robes. He moved to the end of the corridor in a blink of an eye, and found Taehyung being embraced by another omega servant, a lovely girl who was named Chaeyoung. He was not crying, but his eyes were blown wide, and he was sweating coldly.

Chanyeol managed to convice his pups to stay with Chaeyoung as he payed a visit to their siblings, promising that, if they behaved well, Taeyeon and Jesper would recover quickly. The kids huddled in a corner, still shaken about the accident.

He felt his heart stopping even before sliding the door open. When he did, his breathing was cut short. Yixing was applying pressure over the reddish snakebite in Taeyeon’s frail ankle, his daughter whimpering behind the cloth she was bitting, and an another beta healer of their pack, Sunyoung, was doing the same in Jesper’s thigh wound. His son was blinking rapidly, as if fighting the sudden tiredness overcoming his senses, and seemed rather unresponsive.

“Appa is here”, Chanyeol said, dropping to his knees and whispering lovingly to the pair of trembling pups. Yixing threw a side-glance in his direction, smiling encourangingly, though he looked greatly worn-out.

Chanyeol was close to crying at that point.

He gulped his fear down, gathered the witts to stay collected and confident, and murmured, “appa is here—don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Appa won’t leave your side.”

“I’ve brought rue, myrrh and tannin...” Sehun gasped as he entered, holding a handful of plants in a hand, and a ceramic jar in another. He avoided meeting Chanyeol’s bloodshot eyes as he arranged himself at Yixing’s right, being too emotive at the moment.

A panting Jongin closed the door behind him, shaking a vessel with blood—most likely from the snake, by the bitter, cold and earthy odor of it—and a pail with humid leeches.

Yixing sighed. “Alright. Let’s begin. ”

* * *

Chanyeol was sitting on the entryway of his house with a cup of liquor in his hand. Hours had passed slowly after Yixing and Hyoyeon had dismissed their helpers, opting to observe the sleeping pups in a reverent privacy. They had exerted every solution whitin their physical capacities and knowledge to extract the venenom and counterbalance the immediate effects, and would stay awake to see if their measures had worked well. They only needed the kids to survive the night, and the healing would come naturally.

Sohee had prepared a sleep-inducing tea for his traumatized children so they would rest all night. Chanyeol had refused to drink it once she offered a small portion, since he wished to wait alongside Yixing and Hyoyeon, praying that Taeyeon and Jesper would not leave them so soon.

The despair was overwhelming. It practically drugged his senses and awareness, leaving him in a numb, perplexing haze. Chanyeol was absorted in trance as his heavy feet guided him away from his palace, thinking he could blindly trust Kyungsoo and Jongdae to protect his children if something were to threat them, and walked to the tower where his omega was confined. He needed him close to remind himself he could bear the burden.

He collapsed by the window sill, barely hearing the distant steps of the guards in patrol in the perimeter. He had peered inside to see his Baekhyun peacefully laying on a mattress and duvet set, as one of Yixing’s graduated apprentices, Miyoung, cleaned his face with a damp cloth. When she was gone, Chanyeol sighed, holding a share of pitiful tears back.

“Are... are they...” Baekhyun’s hallucinatory murmur was hardly audible and dragged on, but Chanyeol could distinguish and understand it without real difficulty. They were soulmates, after all. “Chanyeol... my pups... are they... okay?”

He flinched, absolutely confused then. He shivered, rubbing his forehead.

“Baekhyun...?”

“I heard them...” the omega coughed, rashly and dryly, and Chanyeold kneeled up, moving to take a peak, his lungs failing him as he senses his omega’s discomfort. “But... Yixing... he gave me medicine... I’m too weak to move... but please... my pu-pups...”

Under the soft moonlight bathing the omega, he noticed Baekhyun’s anxious face had tear tracks over his pale cheeks, and the once happy light in his eyes had been shattered by his utter dismay. Chanyeol could not conjure a good portent to remedy his obvious anguish, not when Baekhyun was capable of reading his feelings through their bond.

Chanyeol decided to act upon a senseless impulse, hopping inside through the window. “I’ll take you there, Baekhyun, alright? Don’t worry. I heard Yixing saying you’ve broken through your fever already and have gotten better lately, but you still have to rest to compensate your body’s efforts. It’ll be a brief visit... is that okay, Baek?”

The omega was going to protest, but finally agreed. “Just... my pups... please...”

_In the worst case, you deserve to bide them farewell..._

He linked Baekhyun’s strenghtless limbs around his neck, locking his wrists behind his nape, and propped the upper half of his body on his broad shoulder. He took the bony legs and hooked them to his ribs, inhaling Baekhyun’s heavenly scent to cheer himself as he sneaked out. Baekhyun was like a flabby ragdoll at the moment, depending completely on him to move.

“Thank you”, his omega uttered as they exited, and Chanyeol simply hummed. “Thank you for this, and for all those presents you sent me...”

Chanyeol brought him closer, permitting himself to be tender with him for once. “Anything for you, Baek.”

He was crossing the bridge when he sensed another presence a few meters ahead. He hid with Baekhyun behind a tall bush of fragant flowers and other smelling plants, strong enough to conceal their scents temporarily, and saw a lithe figure running with a basket on their hands towards the pavilion. The visitor was not dressed in an uniform, nor they were wearing flashy clothes he could relate to someone.

Even though their scent was buried under layers of obnoxious perfumes and neutral tonics, he could tell what was being carried inside the basket, for he had learned to taste their venenom and hate the specimen during the past few hours in Yixing’s company.

He witnessed from afar as the figure brought a highly poisonous snake out of the basket by the colorful head, letting it twist in an aggressive fit as they held it in their expert grasp, and threw inside Baekhyun’s chambers, taking advantage of the same window Chanyeol had just used on his way out. The figure escaped without another delay, moving towards the opposite direction.

Chanyeol traced his omega’s gorgeous profile with a careful tumb, every caress a wordless praise of worshipment. Baekhyun’s pretty eyelashes fluttered as he, lulled by his alpha’s husky scent, became drowsy.

_Someone is trying to kill my family..._


	5. ή φιλία

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: the love/the friendship.  
> Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I promise to edit it later. I'm full with college and stuff, but I was feeling really bad about not posting anything from this. Please, enjoy the chapter :3 don't forget to comment ;)

The morning of the second stage for the funeral rituals was sunny and mild. Chanyeol guided the line of hanfu-clad kids, his girls in black and his boys is purple, carrying bouquets of white flowers as they followed the procession out of the temple.

As dictated by tradition, the tiny bodies were cleaned throughout and secured inside wooden sarcophagi, and were to stay at the main temple for the last afterlife preparations. Even though it was still unrevealed they were part of Chanyeol’s lineage, the kids were considered members of his household. They were conceded protection the moment Chanyeol publicly stated his claim on Baekhyun, even when the omega’s position was not higher than a concubine. Of course, the fatherless children of General Park’s concubine would not receive as much privileges as Chanyeol’s heirs—like Jesper would, to be exact—, but they were not entirely exempt from obligations and rewards either. Which explained why Taeyeon was included in the royal ceremonies for interment, receiving the same embalming and further treatments.

They walked in a reverent and woeful mutism, slightly bowing to the respectful folks who greeted them on their march back, wordlessly accepting the condolences over their terrible loss. The castle was uncannily soundless and tense when they arrived, save from the vigilance patrolling the grounds, who was as pesky as always.

Servants and helpers were secluded in their barracks, the generals and their families were locked inside their chambers, and the guests were requested to abide in their temporary rooms until further notice. Yifan had summoned the mourning period forth, given the tragic departure of his nephew, and that meant convivial activities for pleasure—such as drinking, smoking and gaming—would be adjourned for a fortnight. Chanyeol knew he did not precisely fancy his son, but held enough respect for his half-brother to morally join him in his despair.

It was not like Chanyeol needed his sympathy or pity, though.

“Alright... leave the flowers over the vase before you go down”, he muttered to the kids. His head throbbed, as well as his chest, probably for the laborious socialization and emotional strain he had endured the past week.

But, upon glimpsing the hearfelt, child eyes of his pups, his efforts felt somehow gratifying.

Jiwon and Joohyun placed their arrangements of white marigolds and snowy hyacinths with gentle hands, sinking their stems on the mix of water and apple cider, while Taehyung rashly threw his inside the vase. Jisoo and Jinsook, for their part, cautiously pushed their siblings’ flowers to the left and deposited their bouquets of milky peonies and white heliotropes against the right end, sighing despondently. Chanyeol was shrugging off his heavy jacket as he watched his children padding across the long corridor, hushing themselves. They stopped at the farthest end and hauled the door of a discreet entrance to a cellar he had furnished as private sanctuary.

Jiwon and Joohyun restrained Taehyung from barreling down.

“Papa, we’re back...”, Jisoo whispered with a dainty hand against her mouth, blocking the narrow passage with her free arm so her siblings would not rush inside yet. Chanyeol trotted to reach them, leaving his memorial garment on a chair; she repeated herself. “Papa?”

“It’s lunch time”, Jinsook supplied with an uncertain smile, as if such information was enough to lure a proper answer. They squinted their eyes and focused on their sharp hearing, but nothing came out. “Papa?”

Taehyung tugged his father’s big hand, encasing long fingers with his little ones. Chanyeol looked down, mirroring his confused expression. “Should we eat by our own, appa?”

“Baekhyun?” He called, tenderly, carefully.

They stood without batting an eyelash and waited, anticipating any type of inkling to confirm he was awake, that he was doing well. There was the auditive hint of slow, rhythmical breathing, but Baekhyun did not seem aware of their hovering presence.

“Come in, it’s okay”, they almost missed Baekhyun’s weary voice, but were fortunate enough to perceive it before the jittery kids bursted in whines directed to their father and he was forced to take them away.

Jisoo and Taehyung descended the creaky stairs simultaneously, jauntily taking two-steps at time, with the chary Joohyun and an impatient Jinsook, who kept ushering her omega sister, close behind. Jiwon did not regard the stairway with enough confidence or trust to follow them by his own, since he had slipped with his robes and rolled all the way down when Chanyeol had first showed them the secret studio. Chanyeol’s decision to transport him in his arms came from that mishap, hugging him close whenever he would whimper for any particularly strong squeaky noise as they approached the warm light at the bottom back.

The cellar was bathed in an orange light, coming from the oil lamps hanging from the walls and scented candles laid out. Baekhyun’s former pack had craved a rectangular pond over the hard stone down there, but Chanyeol had opted to refurbish the old basement, lining the pond with thick tapestry and covering its large expanse with all kind of cushions. It was a privy spare room he once designed with Baekhyun in mind, daydreaming about bringing him down there for heat and rut periods, and other times when they would seek complete seclusion to indulge themselves in erotic ministrations.

Chanyeol once imagined loving him against the silk quilts, shuddering with Baekhyun’s sharp nails marking his broad shoulders, groaning when his knot tied them up together, kissing him dearly until they lost any sense of temporality. It would be so glorious.

He also envisioned murmuring against his omega’s hair how much he adored him, how they would build a family together, and Baekhyun would either grumble and playfully ask him to let him rest, or would be touched by his post-lovemaking, sappy fragility and would respond positively to his smothering romanticism.

Although such fantasies would most likely remain as mere fantasies, he was content and grateful for what he had gotten instead.

Baekhyun removed a coat he had over his pale shoulders when his kids surrounded him, clinging to his neck and dotting on him with butterfly pecks. They ducked under his chin and arms for snuggling, nuzzling his soft skin to cherish the sweet, protective scent. Baekhyun shifted slightly so they would not kick the nearly untouched plates of smashed fruits and soup by his side. He picked the plates up and put them nigh two jars of medicine with thick syrup, wooden spoons dipping low inside them. The half-finished cups of water clicked against them when the omega rearranged their place.

Chanyeol’s turbulent gaze moved from his beautiful omega to the pair of sleeping bumps over a nest of thin mattress and pelt bedspreads. Taeyeon was in a white, loose tunic, her small body half-covered with the chinchilla-pelt duvet, and Jesper was in a more thick sleepwear, free from any restrictions. Their chests went up and down in a slow rhythm, proof of their profound sleep and aliveness.

“My pups...”, he absently said. “How did they do today?”

Baekhyun was fast to invite the kids to lay with their siblings, as they had been doing lately, and they did not hesitate to comply. The omega moved to welcome Chanyeol as the children undressed themselves, taking uncomfortable layers of formal robes until they were in the basic undergarments of their attires. They brought cushions and blankets from another pile at a corner, twittering about their hard act at the religious ceremony, where they had to stay quiet and avoid mentioning anything about Taeyeon and Jesper.

Baekhyun sighed tenderly. “Good. Taeyeon isn’t throwing up anymore, and Jesper’s fever is completely gone.”

Chanyeol trapped the omega in an intimate embrace, kissing his the soft, red-rooted crown as Baekhyun inhaled his scent and released a calm sigh. “Baekhyun, how are you feeling?”, they squeezed each other with the inborn disposition to groom, typical of their wolf parts, even when Chanyeol’s tone echoed with a false aloofness. Baekhyun’s pheromones were divine, delightful like peach nectar—which was his favorite—, and trespassed his trained nostrils with eery expertise.

“I despise being confined here, alpha”, he expressed, not disdainfully, but with a quiescent resignation. Chanyeol nodded in response, his own scent rather bitter for himself, though Baekhuyun seemed to enjoy it greatly as he stole generous intakes of air. “I know you said Tae and Jess need to stay hidden for the time being, but they would heal in a better pace if they received some sunlight and fresh air. Please, just consider this, alpha.”

“I’ll find a solution”, Chanyeol promised. He unfastened his grip and let Baekhyun move away. The omega’s pupils turned sharper, and he regained a hold of his whole faculties.

The omega observed him, steadfast gaze dissecting him all the way through his soul. His right hand was still in his omega’s elegant fingers, and the knuckles were kissed in a rather polite gesture of genuine care and thankfulness. Baekhyun gifted him a small smile before he crawled to lie down in the gap between Taeyeon and Jesper, which the kids had purposely left for him since they knew how comforting his presence was for the sick ones.

“Baekhyun”, he muttered, longing for him, in an almost painful timbre. The omega rose his head and looked at him with benign patience. “Baekhyun, I...”, Chanyeol clenched his calloused hands, fingers curling in frustrated fists. _I love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much—I’ll protect you at any cost_. “I’ll be upstairs, in my studio. Sohee should be arriving with food in a short while... I’ll come down then, so you can let me know if you have any appetite or not. The kids tried fruits from the offerings earlier, so I doubt they’ll he hungry soon.”

“Alright”, Baekhyun replied in a hum, closing his breathtaking eyes. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

He did not reply, simply turning around to exit the cellar. At the bottom of the stairway, he paused. “Baekhyun... someone wants to see you and the kids. He’ll come before sundown”, he added. “Do you think you can handle it?”

Baekhyun did not answer right away. When he did it, it was a quiet, almost inaudible whisper. “If you’re here, I’ll be at ease.”

When it came to his beloved mate and what he desired, Chanyeol was often impulsive and reckless. He had shred beautiful paintings and intricate vases that horrible night, after Yixing had hinted the captured vipers were an odd specimen in their land, probably bought from the overseas traders. Most of them—either Baekhyun’s past pack-members and the current wolves of their tribe—were immune to the venom of native snakes in the area, and the knowledge of the enemy being conscious of such medical fact was alarming. It discovered crucial points in a strategist organon, the previous investigation and methodical deliberation, and those were hard to defeat, even more when they had no idea who their antagonist could be.

Yixing had speculated about the culprit and their intentions, but they had agreed that, whoever was trying to affect him, would surely take more drastic measures to consolidate their goal. So they prepared the safest counteract. They enacted the deaths of Taeyeon and Jesper, and had Baekhyun secluded under the pretension of a severe relapse.

Chanyeol admitted had been bold by sheltering his omega inside his own house after the scandalous “accident”, but he could not care less about Yifan’s degrading protests, Jihoon’s outrageous revilements and the critics from Yifan’s personal court, specially from Zitao and his counselors. Not when someone was putting his family at stake.

Yixing had detailed the occurrences to Baekhyun the following morning, after Taeyeon and Jesper were deemed as survivors and Chanyeol was fabricating a falsehood to Yifan and the heads of the militia about the pair of children’s unfortunate passing. The omega had been extremely overwhelmed by the crude information. That, coupled with the fact he was overcoming the traces of his ruthless fever, was enought to push Baekhyun in rather sensitive and paranoid state.

Much like to Chanyeol at the beginning, he reacted aggressively for an entire week, jolting up whenever Yixing and Sohee tried to nurse his delicate pups, growling at them, even lurching forward once (but Chanyeol had been there to calm him). For as long as he was in such frame of mind, he would only allow Chanyeol to lodge near, his primitive instincts blindly trusting his alpha above anyone else.

It was undeniable that Baekhyun’s wolf found comfort in his alpha’s presence. Although the omega was not acting hostile any longer, most likely driven by his vulnerability and impotence concerning the situation to appease such irritable traits, he had traced a line between his alpha and himself. He was being diplomatic with him for the sake of their inner peace and mental health, he said.

So, Baekhyun allowed his wolf to nurture his urgency for affection whenever he felt like it, letting Chanyeol caress him and hug him closer, but they did not behave like true partners. There were no kisses, no intimate touches, not enough scent-marking. It was as much as a punishment as it was as a blessing.

Chanyeol respected him. He had forced Baekhyun through useless pain and suffering. He wanted to make him happy, even if it mean sacrificing his own heart and ambitions in the process. He would do anything for him, even lying about losing his children to postpone the wedding, and implicitly defying Yifan by allowing Baekhyun to sojourn with him.

Chanyeol needed more time to find a place suitable for his family.

* * *

Baekhyun stirred at the sound of heavy steps coming down to the cellar. They were different from Chanyeol’s, more lighter and rapid, but dense enough to not belong to their kids. Taeyeon was under his chest and Jesper was against the expanse of his back. With a quick stretching of his arm, he confirmed the rest of his children were missing from his warm nest. Chanyeol was the only one who could approach them while sleeping without alerting Baekhyun’s wolf, so he must have picked the kids up while they slumbered.

A musky alpha scent filled up the large room and Baekhyun yelped as he sat up, instantly recognizing it in spite of the long years without smelling it. “Sw-sweet heavens...” A melodious, liquid voice chocked out behind the folding screen Chanyeol had extended to conceal them from view. It was long, creamy and had six tall panels. The omega was a worming himself out of the warm duvets as a shadow stood at the other side of the wind-wall, his thundering heartbeat easily reaching the omega’s buzzing ears. “B-Baekhyun? Is that really you?”

“Kyungsoo—”, he scrambled up, pretty hands shaking as they loomed over the room divider, in a reluctant but decisive moment before facing reality. He took a sharp inhale, recalling all the techniques he taught his children to ground himself and defeat anxiety. His brother must have sensed his palpable distress and did not press him anymore, voiceless as he encouraged him to reach out for him. “Kyungsoo... you’re a-alive”, he stuttered, eyes brimming with tears. “How? Why?”

“I’m here, Baek”, his brother softly assured, giving so much away with his short words. “I’m sorry I was late, but I’m here now.”

Baekhyun ran out of its hideout and clung to his older brother’s robes with desperate relief. He cried out of happiness, out of frustration, out of resentment and out of desolation, promptly reacting and going slightly pliant when his alpha appeared to check on the kids and casually untied a share of intense pheromones to assuage Baekhyun’s wolf.

For his part, Kyungsoo supported him as Baekhyun crumbled down in a sobbing mess, and vehemently apologized in return for failing him, for failing their brothers and sisters, and for failing their parents and their clan. Baekhyun asked about every single member of their deceased family, about their small Yuna and the perky Seungwan, with an élan he had not had while interacting with the foreigners and ignoring the million doubts and terrible assumptions swirling in his mind.

Kyungsoo was obligated to confess all about their deaths. Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol wished he could bring Taeyeon and Jesper up as he left them alone, so they would have had privacy, but he honestly did not feel perturbed or slightly violated by them being there.

If anything, it bolstered his self-assurance up.

“I can’t believe it’s you...”, Kyungsoo loosened his constrictive grip on his brother and freed him from his nearly strangling hold. He had bloodshot eyes and disheveled air, but Baekhyun found him as handsome and splendid as always. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again, Baek—”

The omega snorted, cleaning his eyes with swift motions. The pain became unbearable. “I’ve been fending for my kids and myself without your help during the past five years, hyung. Believe me, I don’t need you to treat me like a baby. I know how to fight for what I want and need.”

Kyungsoo did not say anything, beholding the unbelievable beam on his brother’s face. “I didn’t think I would ever say this, but I’m glad Chanyeol brought you back. I mean, I still want to kill him for taking advantage of you—”

Baekhyun frowned, interrupting him hotly. “Please, don’t see me as a victim, hyung. When I met him, I was fully aware I wanted my alpha to mate me, even when I was aware it could possibly end badly. I don’t regret meeting him, conceiving his children or loving him the way I first did.”

“Do you love him?” His brother asked him.

Baekhyun shrugged, not really knowing an answer. He was confused. “I don’t hate him.”

“I belive that’s fair enough”, Kyungsoo replied, eyes getting darker as they steered a beeline towards the sleepy children. He looked unhappy and revengeful. “I swear, Baek, we’ll do justice for this. We won’t fancy any rest until we’re done.”

“Don’t be foolish, brother. Your strenght must be at its full potency more than ever, and sleep is the best revitalazing trick. As a General, you can’t afford to lack rest...”, Baekhyun trailed off, a fleeting flash of disdain ebbing in his face as his gaze zoomed on the foreing emblem plastered against his alpha brother’s puffed chest. Kyungsoon felt oddly bare.

Baekhyun sighed ruefully.

“Baekhyun?” He probed, although he had an idea what had gotten over his brother’s mood.

“How come you are a part of all this? How can you work under the murders of our parents and siblings?” Baekhyun inquired. He was not accusing him directly per se, but his tone was clipped, a faint sense of betrayal and disappointment tainting it.

Kyungsoo breathed in sharply. “Don’t daresay or even consider it’s this easy for me. You are aware how Jongin’s been a close friend of Oh Sehun since their childhood days, as well that Luhan, whom we all believed as an inoffensive wanderer and brought under our care, asked for Sehun’s hand during that horrendous full Moon”, Baekhyun nodded stiffly. Kyungsoo guided them towards the former pond, now covered as an eccentric and luxurious bed, and they both sat in a terse silence. Kyungsoo was evidently tense, Baekhyun likewise. “Sehun and Luhan appealed to Yifan for my absolution. Jongin and I were going to be publicly executed, along with many members of our pack, and the kids were going to be exiled to die from starvation. Luhan’s not exactly evil. He’s a ruthless rival, but a just ally.”

Baekhyun was sickly pale, perhaps processing the waves of shock, and his eyes turned reddish. “How are Taemin and Jinri? And... your youngest one, did Jongin give birth well?”

“They’re all fine. Our precious Eunbi has grown up exceptionally well, too, and she’s utterly winsome. You’ll adore her, Baek”, his omega brother gulped down a sob and diverted his tearful gazee. Kyungsoo’s nose scrunched displeasedly at the painful odor in the air, so he raised a hand and rubbed Baekhyun’s thigh. “Luhan is a cousin of Zitao, Yifan’s mate, and one of his most valuable weapons. He couldn’t openly refuse to his plea, for Luhan has never asked for any favors prior and loyalty recompensation is an important part of their culture. Yet, he wouldn’t tolerate to be deemed as a compassive enemy from outsiders. So... he drew a condition for us to be accepted in his pack.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear more...”, Baekhyun whispered. His elegant fingers were jittery over Kyungsoo’s shaking fist, white from hard clenching, and the alpha realized the depth of his own fury at that moment. His owlish eyes were slightly glassy, but he did not heed the sweet, soft-spoken words of his companion. “Hyung, please...”

“I was coerced into a personal tournament, you could say. But, the thing is, I was supposed to go against his most powerful soldiers and even a hndful of his captains. Winning was my only option for a chance of living, Baekhyun. Moreover, I was told that if I lost, Jongin would be given as a prize for whoever managed to kill me. Taemin and Jinri were young omegas and they would be auctioned. Eunbi was a burden for being a cub, so she was to be drowned.”

Baekhyun shuddered. His eyes were unreadable. “Jinri and Taemin were barely eight... Please, don’t say more.”

“You need to hear this, Baek, for I did what I could to protect the last beloved ones I had”, his omega brother covered his face with clammy hands, shivering as he gasped for oxygen. Kyungsoo continued narrating. Anguish and shame marred his speech. “I did fairly well for most part of it. I was a gory monster, violent and mad, and so blood-thirsty... However, Yifan decided to play a dirty trick on me, and sent three of his best fighters at the same time when he realized I was a victory away from winning. I was dead tired and at the verge of collapsing by then, and he was enjoying the show with a smirk.”

“But how...?”

Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s crown. “Your mate, Baekhyun. Chanyeol saved me back then. He enraged Yifan and our spectors with such bold act, saying he wouldn’t put up with a dishonorable ploy. His sense of justice was too strong for him to stay and watch from the sidelines. The pack wouldn’t stop heckling him the following months, but he never expressed regretting speaking up. I’ll always be in debt.”

Baekhyun became taciturn and pensive, perhaps even melancholic.

“Yifan doesn’t trust me entirely. He sent our Jinri to live with monks at the skirts of the North mountain, and had Taemin, and later Eunbi, as Yixing’s apprentices. But Yixing is Chanyeol’s friend over Yifan’s subordinate, and he has never hurt them. Jinri comes to visit occassionally, and we know she’s doing fine. She’s a beautiful lady already, and Taemin is resembling Jongin more each passing day.”

Baekhyun was about to comment how he would like to meet his niblings once more when he was called from the abandoned nest at the other side of the fake wall. Taeyeon was standing on her feet, peering behind the wooden border, fingers hard over it. Her bottomless eyes were alert and cautious, though she still carried a small fraction of weakness in her semblance.

“Papa? I’m hungry... I want meat”, she said, making Baekhyun’s flutter in sheer happiness, for her wishing to dine was a good signal of her progressing recovery. Mistrust narrowed her eyes once she noticed Kyungsoo gawking at her, but the familiarity which Baekhyun showed was an inkling for her to lower her tenacious guard.

“Taetae, come here. I want you to meet someone”, Baekhyun beckoned.

Baekhyun introduced them, carefully explaining to a bewildered Taeyeon who Kyungsoo was. His alpha brother was candidly tender and kind with his niece all the while, complimenting Taeyeon for being so pretty and brave, and promising he would hunt a deer to satiate her avid hunger. She was clinging to his leg minutes later, smiling cutely in his direction.

Taeyeon frowned when Kyungsoo gathered himself to leave. “But Jesper wants meat, too. The deer has to be big enough for us, and for our Joonnie, Hyunnie, Jiwonnie, Chichoo, Sookie... and for appa and papa if they want. Alright?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, strangely touched. “Understood. I’ll see you soon, Baekhyun. Take care.”

He stopped by Chanyeol’s studio before parting the perimeter. Taehyung, Jiwon and Joohyun were with the alpha, the three omegas propped on small stools as they listened to an old legend about the naughty goddess of the woods. Kyungsoo heard Sohee and Minseok were on escort duty that morning, since Zitao personally asked for them to accompany him on a trek for the mountains, so it was not surprising to see the omegas without their nannies. It was the season of Zitao’s favorite flowers after all, and he liked to collect them himself, though Yifan never authorized him to travel alone.

“Chanyeol, I’m leaving... but you’ll be hearing from me soon. Your children desire meat to eat and I’ll do my best to fulfill their wish”, Kyungsoo informed. Chanyeol paused his theatrically reading and perked up in interest at the same time as the omega trio, and Kyungsoo inwardly chuckled, for the alpha was even more expressive in the presence of his perky kids. “Don’t worry, it’s my treat. I’ll send one of my soldiers to bring you the kill.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, walking the fellow alpha outside the room. He lowered his booming tone. “Don’t mock my pride, Kyungsoo. How will I ever allow you to feed my family? If they crave fresh meat, I’ll hunt for them.”

“You’re still grieving, Chanyeol. See my gesture as a friendly help”, Kyungsoo reminded him. “You can’t be seen doing this kind of stuff, or Yifan will mark the end of the mourning. We need the time. Don’t forget that.”

Chanyeol clenched his fists and huffed. “Taeyeon and Jinsook adore venison, much like Jesper, but Taehyung, Jiwon and Joohyun prefer young bear meat, specially those who feed from berries. Jisoo likes lamb, but she isn’t very pick and tends to eat whatever you serve her.”

Kyungsoo smirked faintly. “Alright...”, he took a few steps ahead, but did not advance further. Over his shoulder, he thrusted a mischievous look. “Just in case you’re wondering, Baekhyun’s favorite meat is lamb as well.”

“Hunt the deer and the bear. Bring the best lamb from the livestock.”

* * *

For the first time ever, they had breakfast together.

Chanyeol had expelled all the servants and helpers after they had conveyed foods from the main palace, asking for privacy to cherish the sacred privacy. As dictated by custom, after six days of visiting devotedly the temple and paying their offerings for the fallen ones, they were conceded a full day of deserved rest to mourn in solitude. It could not work better for their advantage, for it gave Chanyeol a perfect justification to have the windows of his house sealed close, the thick curtains pulled down meticulously in spite of the warm weather, and to block the possible entrances with wood planks and set of metallic latches.

They were in the dining saloon, where a particular low table occupied most part of the high-roofed room. It was built with the shape of a foreign triclinium, but renovated according the predominant style and habits of their tribe. There were numerous supportive cushions around it, with pleasant textures and firm filling for guests.

Steamy vases were served with delicious meat and cooked vegetables, and some side-dishes Sohee had specially prepared for them. Baekhyun helped their kids with their portions, equally distributing the food among them, nevertheless giving a handful of meat from his own ceramic plate to Taeyeon and Jesper, who had not been in the best disposition to stomach anything else than soups before.

“Papa, is this pork?” Taehyung peaked inside one of the deepest pots. It smelled strong and bittersweet, like honey with onion and something else. A lopsided smile sprouted upon getting a confirmation from his carrier. “Wow! I looks delicious!”

“Eat well. There’s plenty for you”, Baekhyun replied, tweaking his son’s small nose. Taehyung did not even object, only ducking to fish a piece and slurp it quickly.

“I wan to try it, too”, Jiwon poked Taehyung’s cheek, endearingly so, and his brother was fast to feed him. 

“Can I have all the chicken legs? I’ll clean the bones, too”, Jinsook pleaded, licking her lips in hunger. Baekhyun fought down a snigger, for Jinsook would not ever finish them by herself.

“Share them with Joohyunnie. She likes them as much as you do, sweetie”, the omega said, which had said little girl squealing in delight. Jinsook complied with an adorable grumble.

Joohyun kissed her cheek in gratitude. Jiwon was laughing by Taeyeon’s side, who kept sniffing a jug with noni juice as Jesper greedily eyed the sugary apples for dessert. There was color in their cheeks, and a gleam of joy in their irises that they had feared to never see again. 

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he was not enamoured witht the domestic sight. He stared at the gracious hands adjusting paper napkins tucked into the necklines of their dresses, grinning secretly at Baekhyun’s forethought. The alpha knew how the kids could be quite messy when devouring meals, specially Jesper and Jisoo.

Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, Baekhyun allowed a self-esteeming grin for himself before scurrying to take an available seat at the end of the table. His whole demeanor exuded a selfless loveliness, and Chanyeol regretted how he was uncapable of wholly appreciating it before. His omega was breathtakingly beautiful.

The omega unfolded a napkin for himself, tough he stopped once he noticed the missing person in front of him. An adorable wrinkle rested between his eyebrows as he scanned the place, and his eyes sought a response when he turned to look at him.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing there, brooding like a sulking infant? Come and sit with us, please”, he gestured towards his respective cushion, the excited children halting their motions after hearing that their father had not joined them yet. They all lowered pieces of chicken, hare and pork, pouting at the beffudled man leaning over the entryway arch. “The food will get cold, and it won’t taste as good.”

Chanyeol heaved a sigh, but it was of unadultered happiness. “Sorry. I’m coming.”

Baekhyun grinned and started feeding himself, urging Chanyeol to copy him by nudging him with his foot beneath the table. If the tradiotionalist elders witnessed the scene, watching the carefree omegas eating alongside alphas and betas, they would roughly censure them and had Chanyeol’s family punished for disrespecting the head of the household. However, Chanyeol found himself not willingly overlooking royalty rules adopted in Yifan’s political ideology, for he reveled in partaking in a meal with his whole family, no restrictions nor formalities, like the lower classes did.

“Chanyeol, would you like to have juice, or should I get you water? There is wine as well, but we’re not supposed to drink that during mourning periods”, Baekhyun spoke and the children shared their knowledge about the theme, the omega giving them a short feedback.

The alpha went rigid for a moment, caught staring longingly at them, but Baekhyun only smiled tenderly in return.

“So? Juice or water?”

“Juice is okay for me”, and he raised himself and moved to reach the pitcher, but Baekhyun went ahead and grasped it first, taking a cup to serve him. Chanyeol was stunned as he towered over his beloved omega. “Baekhyun, there’s no need for you to do that...”

“Nonsense. Let me embrace my generosity, for who knows how long it would last”, he quipped back. He caressed his alpha’s hand after giving him the drink, and fluttered his eyelashes gleefully, though Chanyeol could not comprehend why. “Do you need anything else?”

Chanyeol shook his head dumbly. Something in the air made his groin stir, and he gulped loudly when he sat back, inspecting the man in front of him. Baekhyun had been acting peculiarly ever since Kyungsoo’s first visit. Though he was not doing anything outrageous or queer per se, a different quality accompanied his gait and semblance. It was a sweeter, coquettish impression, and it even affected his potent scent, making it more irresistible and luscious.

Chanyeol was glad his omega was not as miserable and dejected as before, though he knew Baekhyun could not escape certain episodes of hatred directed mostly at everyone who was not Sohee, Minseok, Yixing or part of his bloodline. Lately, Chanyeol had been fortunate enough to make it to the list, but he was not sure if it would remain that way for long. He could only hope.

When they were done with the dessert and the kids’ tummies looked exceptionally bigger, Chanyeol cleared his throat to draw their attention. Baekhyun turned a bit somber because he did not like acknowledging the exterior situation. “This week, the challenge from before stays. You’ll gain a feast like this if you all keep the secret of Taeyeon and Jesper being here for the next few days. Doubts about it?”

Joohyun shot her hand upward. She was anticipating it. “Same rules from before, appa?”

“Same rules from before, darling”, he repeated. Baekhyun sighed, but fixed his sour mood in a heartbeat.

“Alright. Let’s clean the table up and leave to the living room for storytelling. I have a new ghost story for you guys... Ah, would you be joinning us this time, appa?” Baekhyun asked over the cheering whoosh of the pups, and Chanyeol could not help the goofy smile.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

An hour after sunset, Baekhyun put their kids to sleep in their secret bedroom, entincing them to dreamland with a soft lullaby and slow caresses over their chubby cheeks and crowns. Chanyeol was attending a matter upstairs meanwhile, talking with Yixing, who had beenn welcomed inside the castle with the excuse of examining Baekhyun. They were reviewing their responsibilities for the following day.

When Baekhyun nimbly and soundlessly climbed the stairs to present his goodnight to the alpha, he overstepped some self-imposed boundaries and eavesdropped their conversation in the living room, just in time for Yixing to say, “I saw Jihoon today and I can tell he’ll be probably enter his heat in two days, more or less. Yifan is planning to bring him here as a form of consolation for you, Chanyeol. He wants Baekhyun and the kids back to the pavilion by tomorrow night. I don’t like to sound pessimist, but I’m sure they’ll not live the night.”

Baekhyun breathed in and out, slowly, calmly, trying to remain rational to not alarm Chanyeol through their bond. He did not like the burning of something in the pit of his stomach. It was dread, and fury, and pain.

Chanyeol was beyond tired, voice raspy and tone mad. “What do you suggest then? How am I supposed to get out of this dilemma without arousing more suspicions?”

“You know our laws with exceptional cases like this, when there is more than one sexual partner for an alpha during spring: the alpha will mate with whoever goes in heat first, since none of them are you legal spouse right now”, Yixing suddenly suggested. The omega felt sick, overly repulsed by the idea of Chanyeol bedding that Jihoon, even more if it happened while they were being killed. “If we said that Baekhyun’s gone into heat first, then Yifan won’t have any right to interfere. He was the one who approved such conventions, after all.”

Chanyeol grunts. “Doesn’t sound like an infallible plan, Yixing. You know he can easily trot around, take a whisk of the air and confirm we’re lying. An omega in heat is hard to miss. Besides, I’ll have to be knotted to Baekhyun for Yifan to consider stepping back—if he finds out we’re not copulating and aren’t tied together without return, he’ll take Jihoon here anyways. It’ll be pointless.”

Baekhyun fanned himself, denying the risqué sensation that had his toes curling up and his fists clenching tightly. He was perplexed with his own reactions under such circumstances.

“What did Luhan say about this? Doesn’t he have a better plan?”

“You see, I have tonics to induce heats...” the healer trailed off, and Baekhyun froze. He could tell Chanyeol was not happy about it either. “Luhan said that if Baekhyun relented and accepted this, we’ll have you two locked here for as long as necessary. Kyungsoo and I’d take the kids with us then—they’ll be safe under our custody. Jihoon’s heat will pass, we’ll resume the mourning period and when the commercial deals are done after that, we can have Baekhyun and the children out of this hell, in one of the overseas shipments. And, well, you can leave with them if you’d like...”

“We’ll have to think about something else, then. I’m not forcing Baekhyun into something like that. Not again”, Chanyeol punctuated coldly, interrupting him. “It’s plain disgusting, Yixing. I can’t do that to him.”

“But that’s not your decision to make. I’ll do it—to protect my children”, Baekhyun bursted out, going to grasp Yixing’s hands desperately. Chanyeol did not even react. “If I do this, can you swear that my babies will be out of this place? No more threats for them?”

Yixing nodded. “It’s our better chance.”

Sensing an boiling objection from his soulmate, Baekhyun glared back at him. “You owe me this, Chanyeol. If you ever want me to forgive you for all you have done, you’ll minister to me during this heat, and you’ll make sure our kids get out of this in one piece.”

And with a scowl back but no more loud protest, Baekhyun discovered he had the alpha at his mercy.


	6. ἡ εὐδαιμονίᾱ καἱ φρόνησις ἡ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is half of what I was writing, I'm sorry :( I've decided to add some few chapters.  
> I apologize for the failed... scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: the happiness/welfare, and the way of thinking/wisdom.  
> Mostly inspired by...  
> *In Aristotle's works, eudaimonia was used as the term for the highest human good, and so it is the aim of practical philosophy, including ethics and political philosophy, to consider (and also experience) what it really is, and how it can be achieved.  
> *In Aristotelian ethics, phronesis is distinguished from other words for wisdom and intellectual virtues – such as episteme and techne-because of its practical character. When it is not simply translated by words meaning wisdom or intelligence, it is often translated as "practical wisdom".

The beverage in front of him exuded a repulsive stench, so disgusting that it had the mouth of his stomach clenching in petulant objection, his nostrils tingling unpleasantly and his vision brimming with burning tears. The acrid smell reminded Baekhyun of natural products he was not precisely fond of; overall, it was like mixture of livestock crap, sick skunk urine and rotten meat—at least that was his first impression upon risking a single, fleeting sniff, which he had instantly regretted. Worst, he could not even tolerate the appearance of the _gurgling_ liquid, for it was as unappealing as its rather unique odor: it resembled Taeyeon’s colorful juices from her recovery period, and Baekhyun would be lying if he denied his daughter’s vomits were less attractive.

“Baekhyun, it’s nearing midday. Please, hurry up”, the lady by his side pled, pointing in the direction of the blasting Sun.

He warily looked ahead. “What’s behind that smell? It’s abominable.”

The elder sister of Minseok and Sohee, Byulji, was the first alpha woman he had encountered since arriving at the forbidden territory, and she had proved to posses many virtues he would not have expected to find in a court member of her class, more so because she was a maidservant of Zitao, who was known for being exceptionally spoiled. Kim Byulji was bestowed with an attitude full of positive characteristics: she is down to earth, good-humored, sophisticated, and so strangely attentive. Baekhyun truly enjoyed her company, even if their meetings prior had not lasted long, and their short interactions were limited to formal exchanges and polite nevertheless heartfelt smiles.

Chanyeol disclosed that she, with barely nine years, had raised Minseok and Sohee after their parents’ tragical death during an assualt from the eastern pack, leaded once by Yunho’s father, who used to be absurdely emulous of fame and horribly hungry for power. Baekhyun could descry the staunch roots of Minseok’s generosity and Sohee’s diligence, dipping deeply in the force of her wonderful soul. And with their physical traits so similar, the same cat-like eyes and puffy cheeks, it would not be possible to really loath her, not when he had started to care for her siblings, who had showed so much care for his children.

Regardless, Baekhyun was not liking her entirely at the moment. Yixing had assigned her to escort him to the hidden, forsaken spot nearby the castle’s private hot springs, where he had left the resourceful Taemin brewing the respective ingredients of the tonic. They were to prepare him for his unavoidable heat, both in physiology and psychology matters. They would aid him on his way back to Chanyeol’s home, and if the effects of the drink were fortuitously sparked on their trek, she would not represent a danger for him since she was already mated to another omega. Instead, she was to protect him until he was in the arms of his alpha.

The mere thought made him shudder.

“Uncle, please, finish it while it’s warm. Master said it’ll be more effective that way”, his nephew promptly added.

Taemin, standing on sedulous feet and peeking curiously over his shoulder, was anticipating the ingest. Baekhyun smiled fondly at him, pinching his nose in a spur of affection. He had caused a noisy scene ealier, when his composure had collapsed and his body was racked by his despondently sobbing while embracing his nephew for the first time in half a decade. The innocent angel consoled him with soft purrs before happily narrating his life as a pupil of Yixing in a fruitless attempt to distract him.

A part of Baekhyun would never forgive they had involuntarily involved such faultless boy in the whole complot, but what had been done already could not be reversed. Baekhyun was resigned to confront their fate.

“What if it doesn’t... stir it?” He murmurs, leery eyes back to glaring at the medicine. Taemin huffed, offended by his mistrust—he had been the one to make it, after all. “Or, in the worst case, what if it manages to arouse my heat, but that Jihoon beats it and goes into his own first? It’d have been all to no avail”, he corrected gently.

He was no fool. He could recount with his fingers the few heats he had not suppressed, either because he had run out of enough medicine or because his inner wolf was covetous for his alpha to even allow him to stomach the tonics; and Chanyeol, instead of coming to him in those times he was needed, had gone to another omega to beseech for relief. Baekhyun had braced himself to someday meet offspring his alpha had also fathered, and had been utterly surprised to discover Chanyeol had not have more children apart from their kids.

He would never admit it, but he was wholeheartedly glad. Anyone could call him selfish and irrational, and he would concede them reason; he was terrible for despising the thought of sharing his alpha in that kind of away. Even more with that Jihoon, whom Sehun had described as hard-working and overall congenial, which made Baekhyun quite resentful.

_Why isn’t him an obnxious person, so I would have a reasonable justification for my feelings?_

“I strictly followed every instruction from master’s recipe, uncle... It can’t fail”, his nephew promised. “Master’s recipes are trustworthy. Uncle’s heat should begin in a few hours.”

Byulji did not know of scruples, and bluntly answered his insecurities with a frank truth. “Well, it doesn’t work as we’re expecting and Jihoon beats you, then Yifan will most likely have another alpha attending you at the pavilion. It would also serve as a form of punishment for Chanyeol, perfectly sheltered under our laws. Chanyeol will be with his betrothed, and they will probably conceive their first child, given the fertility treatments Jihoon’s been receiving lately. Yixing...”, Byulji licked her lips and threw a grim look at Taemin, who stared with an upset frown at her. Byulji hesitated before confessing. “He helped Chanyeol to avoid an unwanted pregnancy for years, but now it’ll impossible.”

Baekhyun gaped, feeling a wave of blood rushing away from his face, and Taemin flinched at the rash horde of hormones he suddenly transpired. The wooden cup budged when Byulji’s feathery fingers poke it, implicitly urging Baekhyun to drink it, wordlessly telling him it was the best solution for their dilemma.

The omega tasted a bilious sentiment erupting from his throat as trepidation and aversion filled his entire being. His nails brushed the brim of the cup, his semblance turning pensive as he did so.

“I thought General Park heartily loved Jihoon-sshi... he always spoke fondly of his omega, just like appa talks about our papa”, Taemin whispered, kicking dirt and tiny rocks with a pout. Disappointment marred his features, making him resemble a vulnerable kid who had witnessed his parents fighting.

Byulji sighed, tousled his dark locks. “And he does, Taemin-ah. It’s just that you didn’t know who his omega truly was”, and she pointedly peered at him. Weird feelings brewed inside the omega’s heart. “Besides, since your uncle is General Park’s true mate, you’re indirectly linked to him as part of his household. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

Taemin blinked restlessly before excitement lit his mien. “I can call General Park uncle! Woah, that’s so, so amazing!”

With a troublesome apprehesion in mind, and because he did not desire to suffer another scandalous breakdown, Baekhyun gathered enough courage to swill the disgusting drink as his nephew chirped, gulping the contents of the wooden cup in one go. He was rather anxious, that could not be denied, but he uplifted his spirits by reminding himself that if that crucial step worked out, they had a more favorable path to triumph with their scheme. Baekhyun was diposed to undergo and endure whatever imposed sacrifice, if that meant he would secure the happiness his children deserved.

Furthermore, he was not alone in this. Chanyeol was with him.

Perhaps he could deposite his trust in him one more time.

* * *

“Kyungsoo—agh—please, let Jongin—ugh, damn it! Kyungsoo!”, Chanyeol cried out, the potent yell in his baritone cadence making the omegas in the room recoil slightly, but they were promptly resuming their tasks as the alpha continued fueling his idle grievances.

Chanyeol kept squirming in displeasure under Kyungsoo’s merciless massage. As the intensity of the pained groans and murderous hisses grew in volume, Kyungsoo’s diligent fingers kneaded harder, the self-suficient and thrilled grin in the alpha’s face conjuring an almost angelic aura.

“Keep still, you childish whinger. Your nerves are so ridiculously stiff, how can you even claim you’ll properly perform tonight in such mediocre state?” And a shrill, raw scream tore Chanyeol’s rough vocals when Kyungsoo cleanly stabbed a spot in his lower spine, his index and middle fingers piercing with rigorous intention, and then the mass of muscles went pliant, fighting will lying fallow, as the alpha under him panted with difficulty. “That’s for defiling my baby brother, you dishonorable cretin. I do hope you fracture—”

“Soo, please...”, Jongin crooned, the crook of his slumped back facing them as he arranged emollient ointment, lotions and balms in a neat row at an arm-lenght from the former pond, a scarcely away from a big straw basket with fruits, and the barrel of fresh water they had brought down with the help of Minseok. Jongin scoped the rather homelike panorama, and proudly beamed before turning to his mate, chuckling. “Don’t torture the poor man. We need him well for Baekhyun and him to breed—”

“Over my dead body my baby brother’s breeding his offspring ever again”, Kyugnsoo snarled, but not at Jongin, never at his wondrous omega, but at the disheveled alpha, who was shrugging Kyungsoo’s ruthless hands off his shoulders.

“My apologies, cranky child”, Jongin snickered. “I was trying to say that Chanyeol must be alright to knot Baekhyun. Don’t hurt him.”

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply. “Chanyeol, I swear by-”

“Yixing’s sent the infertile tonics with Luhan, for heaven’s sake! You’re pointlessly fretting over a vain worry, Kyungsoo—I won’t impregnate Baekhyun tonight, or during the course of the week for the matter. Grant me room to breathe, please”, the alpha bristled while sitting up, rather sore after Kyungsoo’s all but friendly ministrations. He swept a teary gaze around and sighed. “Does anyone knows the position of the Sun?”

“I checked it not longer ago”, Sehun, who was replacing the furry duvets for lighter covers, spoke up. He had gone out right after selecting and laiding out post-heat’s clothes for Baekhyun, and his return could not have surpassed a quarter of time in the sundial. “It was barely past midday then.”

“Luhan’s taken long enough... Baekhyun could arrive at any minute”, Kyungsoo grunted tersely.

A fleeting thought like a passing arrow tensed them up, all considering the possiblity of Luhan being intercepted and unfortunately discovered on his way back, but they immediatly relaxed upon sensing a slight commotion upstairs and hearing his unmistakable voice thrilling in joy as he descended.

The alpha flew to embrace his mate once he entered the private space, spoiling Sehun with butterfly pecks and suave caresses over his hands, and Sehun, thought noticebly surprised by his loving mood at first, reciprocated them eagerly.

Kyungsoo hurled a cushion as Jongin whistled. “Stop fooling around, you morons! Your timing couldn’t be less inopportune”, when they did not pay him any mind, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo growled dangerously, releasing enough hormones to warn their fellow alpha about his unbidden conduct. “Luhan!”

“Aw, I’m sorry... I’m sorry”, the mischievous one murmured, lastly kissing Sehun on a cheekbone. They snuggled briefly before Luhan fished two small gourd canteens out the bell-like sleeves of his jacket. One was round and light, and the other had the shape of a pear. “I’m weak and flawed wolf-man. I was walking here and a whiff brought the strong scent of your mate to me, Chanyeol, and I couldn’t stop myself from craving the delicious fragance of my own mate.”

Sehun shoved him away, expresionless. “Don’t come near me if another omega’s excited you, Han. That’s outrageous”, which had his alpha cooing, trying to coax him to forgive him.

Chanyeol was fighting the impulse of ripping the playful smile of Luhan’s lips for daring to even mention Baekhyun at that moment, when he was at the verge of losing his sanity. He could feel the physicial transition ignited by whatever thing they had given Baekhyun, experiencing it in his own flesh, and it was edging him.

“Please, let’s get to the point, Lu-hyung”, Jongin tiredly said. “What did Yixing say?”

Kyungsoo hooked an arm around the tan omega’s lean waist and planted a soft kiss over his jaw. Chanyeol, wanting to divert his fuzzy thoughts somehow, paused to delight in how amusing the sight at hand was: his alpha comrades—the most ferocious pair he had ever met, but whom he adored genuinely because of their staunch loyalty—clinging to their much taller omegas.

Luhan dismissed the cheerful ambience with a cough. “Yixing only explained the bascis. Chanyeol, listen carefully to what I’m going to recite, unless you wish to have Baekhyun swollen with pups—”

Kyungsoo interjected, “over my lifeless and useless corpse that’ll happen”, the alpha venously punctuated, and his aggressive tone ruffled the other alphas momentarily, though Jongin and Sehun calmed it with their soothing attributes.

“Watch that tongue of yours, Kyungsoo-hyung—you’re referring to the man who once saved your life”, Sehun simply warned.

“This is for Baekhyun...”, Luhan softly asked Sehun to bring handmade tea mugs over. The omega worked fast, with a proficient air he had acquired while attending Zitao for a couple of years, and Luhan cautiously poured the contents of the round canteen on it. The color was light green, but the dark wood of the mug made it indistinguishable. “It should prevent a conception. Make him drink it before seducing him or whatever.”

Chanyeol grimaced, but did not say more.

“This one is for you”, Luhan emptied the other canteen, shaped as a pear, in the remaining cup while Jongin put Baekhyun’s drink aside. It was brownish. “For what I could gather ouf Yixing’s medical rant, it should, err, devitalize the potency of your sperm—”, Chanyeol’s eyes widened and flashed in wild concern, but Kyungsoo read his behavior perfectly and held him back from pouncing, or even verbal attacking. “You won’t be impotent, I swear! I meant that it’d be like poison for your _milk_ , so it won’t be as useful once it’s inside Baekhyun’s body. Likewise, drink it before doing anything—don’t even allow his mouth near your crotch without giving him this.”

Jongin chimed in, remembering what his son had told him. “Yixing also pointed out that both tonics will give help your instincts to simmer down once you rejoin, so you won’t jump at each other like savages at once.”

“How does Yixing even know those will work?” Kyungsoo skeptically muttered. “Chanyeol could have grown immune, after using them so frequently.”

“Perhaps I should be beguiling you with ridiculous phantasies, but I don’t really have idea. However, this has become our only escape route—there’s no time for a better strategy”, Luhan grunted, beckoning Sehun closer, the omega buring his nose on Luhan’s crown as the alpha smiled for the heavenly comfort. He eyed them seriously after that. “A last review, company. Sehunnie and I’ll take care of Joohyun, Taehyung, Jisoo...”

“Jiwon and Jinsook”, Sehun added when his mate hesitated.

Chanyeol felt the skin of his nape prickling, as if had fallen over a throny bush, but abstained himself from voicing it. Instead, he got sidetracked by the feeling.

Jongin nodded. “We will take care of Taeyeon and Jesper meanwhile...”, he signaled to Kyungsoo and himself, looking at his alpha meaningfully.

Chanyeol shifted twice, clenched his fists, unclenched them, and stood up when they seered strange looks to judge him. He looked up.

“Luhan and I will allay the internal ruckus that Yifan’ll doutblessly cause, and will put throught every negotiation with Jihoon’s father. We’ll preferably try to postpone any relevant argument”, Kyungsoo gravely amounted, earning soft confirmations. “And, if Zitao suggestes a flagrant monstrousity, like having you copulating with two omegas at once, we’ll have Sehun, Sohee and Byulji interfering.”

“I don’t want to hear Zitao whining, though...” Sehun sighed.

“Aw, Sehunnie, you know—”

“Get out of here...”, Chanyeol suddenly rasped out. The alphas twirled in confusion while unconsciously stepping in front of their mates, but quickly identified the lustful desperation and yearning tainting Chanyeol’s amber eyes.

Luhan snorted before they slowly retreated. Chanyeol’s inner wolf shivered. Baekhyun was finally home.

* * *

“I thought it would be tasteless”, Baekhyun croaked as he lowered the mug, his nose scrunched up as the bitterness scalded his throat terribly. A brown drop fell on his bare thigh, and he scrubbed it rather rashly. “It was almost as bad as the heat-inducing liquid they gave me.”

Chanyeol gulped loudly his own, rather saccharine drink, wiping the corner of his mouth and blindly cleaning his damp thumb from the green dribble. “I must’ve heard erroneously when Yixing told me we wouldn’t detect any flavor. Sorry, Baekhyun.”

“It’s alright, I... I understand”, Baekhyun stammered out, avoiding Chanyeol’s sharp eyes. He was unusually shy, at loss of how to fight the nerves eating him inwardly.

In all honesty, their current situation would result hilarious to any bystander.

Chanyeol was perched over the last step of the dim staircase, with a flimsy and loose piece clasping the sturdy expanse of his shoulders, similar to the haori-like jacket he wore that afternoon Baekhyun saw him again, and fox pelt covering his private organs. At first sight, he was an embodiment of virility, and yet something was off. The anxiety in his eyes blemished everything else.

Baekhyun was resting over the plump cushions and thin sheets Sehun had set out, attired in a ritzy red robe that had Chanyeol’s claws cutting through his skin whenever he stole a glimpse of his beautiful omega. Baekhyun’s legs were folded elegantly, his arms hugging his chest tightly as his roaring heartbeat thundered in a mesmerizing synch with Chanyeol’s. In spite of his obvious apprehension, he was spellbounding.

Occassionally, the omega would glance at his alpha, with a dazzling spark of desire his wolf could not contain any longer, the savoury scent in the air spiking up, but he would be overcome by an odd type of mortification, like stampled by a sudden decorous morality, and end evading the confrontation by speaking about their children.

“Jisoo once farted pearls”, he blurted out, and they both looked equally lost. Baekhyun screamed inwardly because he was so helpless. “She was very young, perhaps a year and so, and ate some without me knowing... It was funny, because the kids thought she was a nymph or something.”

“Sounds like an anecdote”, Chanyeol politedly—and confusedly—replied.

Chanyeol had never exercised as much self-control as he had been doing ever since the omega showed up. Baekhyun’s heat had not begun properly per se, yet the underlying, glorious scent was growing stalwart as time passed, as if rebel petals were fluttering around to tease about the cloaked nectar in the heart of the flower. His groin was reacting, and he coult tell Baekhyun was highly aware of the gradual change.

They had forced a distance between them, for Chanyeol was sure he would not be able to respect Baekhyun’s modesty during the remaining seconds of their rational lucidity otherwise. He was dying to brush the naked patches of skin tempting his sight, to inhale the mouth-watering aroma and let the warmth of his breath ghost over sensitive places, to unveil Baekhyun entirely, peeling layer after layer until his love could bore into the soul of his omega. His inner alpha was mentally hurting him, lashing out rabidly as Chanyeol applied every introspective technique to tame it, to restrain his most primitive urges for the wellbeing of his mate.

“Jongin promised he would sneak Taeyeon and Jesper to the riverbank, so they can bath in the sunlight and perhaps take a swim if they’re not too tired”, Baekhyun commented absently. “I was surprised that Jesper didn’t know how to swim, you know, since the river isn’t that far from here. I loved going there when I was younger.”

As much as the image of a young Baekhyun endeared him, Chanyeol could not help the frown. “I don’t really like water... in large amount, I mean.”

“Why?” Baekhyun wondered, but his companion only shrugged.

“Eunbi came earlier with fruits Sohee sent. Her visit was brief, but she makes every speck of time quite worthy”, Chanyeol mentioned offhandedly, and Baekhyun’s eyes shone oddly at the alpha’s jumpy body language. “She’s a very charming kid, just like her siblings. You should be proud.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly. “Believe me, I am.”

At some point, after a leap of dreadful silence, Baekhyun brusquely scrambled up, methaporically scattering his inhibitions and marching purposely ahead. He was in front of Chanyeol before the perplexed alpha could even attempt on especulating what thought could have possessed him. His gait and posture were confident, yet his pupils kept trembling timidly in the midst of his tender eyes, and it all served to silence the alpha in comprehesion. Baekhyun was struggling.

Chanyeol’s throat closed up to any chivalrous objection and his reasoning went absolutely blank when Baekhyun climbed on his lap and rawly grinned over his susceptible sex, so shameless and bold he stunned Chanyeol into utter speechlessness. Arousal pulsated violently through, the alpha’s erection shooting forward under the animal skin, making the dauntless omega gasp in awe at the impressive girth.

“Y-Yixing... ah”, Baekhyun lowered his rhythm, following Chanyeol’s slow but pleasantly deep thrusts, and the alpha growled at the calling of such foreign name, which did not belong to him. Baekhyun shook his head, lifting himself to straddle his alpha’s still hidden tent.

He released the sweetest scent, dizzing the man. Chanyeol hummed, stroking Baekhyun’s back adoringly when the omega rubbed his nose against his. The omega’s stomach was boiling.

“Our medic said to me that we should...”, Baekhyun stopped, incredibly flustered out of the nowhere, and Chanyeol copied his halt, so confused and light-headed, “... to trigger my heat, we could...”, and Baekhyun bit his rosy lips as his slightly fogged gaze went down.

He whimpered softly as he realized what had almost transpired, what he had been doing, and allowed himself to disclose the crude fragility plaguing his mindset, letting his forehead collide agaisnt Chanyeol’s strong collabornes, goosebumps racking him.

“I don’t know if... if I’m doing it... right. Are you liking it, Chanyeol?”

If Chanyeol had been astonished before, he was throughout flabbergasted at the moment. Baekhyun never failed to surprise him with his whims and stunts. The alpha could not recall any significant vignette comparable to the scene they were playing out, where an omega would openly worry for his alpha’s satisfaction. Alphas were known for relishing in pleasure with less difficulties, their trajectories to the peak easier, and it was their unspoken rule to closely watch the reactions and feelings of their omega partners, whose needs were harder to quench.

Yet there was something more to Baekhyun’s altruism, another motive not so discernable. Of course, he was not hinting his omega’s selflessness was frivolous at all, Chanyeol had gotten so familiar with the omega’s personality to assert this, but he was not being trustful. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s delicate chin to exhaust the emotions in those entracing eyes as he considered this all, and lamented that their first endeavor to lay together as mates was accompanied and overshadowed by such uncertainity.

Baekhyun leaned closer, probably to glue their lips together, but the alpha retained him by his shoulders. “No...”, he fixed a pensive frown on his face, and the omega grasped his jacket tightly.

It killed him that Baekhyun did not look happy.

“What’s on your mind? This isn’t you, Baekhyun... at least not entirely. Neither is the heat speaking. Why are you being insecure?” Chanyeol knew their circumstances were far from acceptable, that having the alpha mounting him was not precisely Baekhyun’s volition, but Chanyeol could not bear the heartbreaking hopelessness in his omega’s semblance.

Not without withstanding.

“Baekhyun, listen to me. I won’t touch you and carry on if you aren’t positively resolute about this.”

“It’s just sex, Chanyeol. It shouldn’t matter”, was Baekhyun’s meek rejoinder. He rutted against his flexed thigh. “Let’s just get over this...”

Chanyeol’s nostrils flared up and a frightening anger clouded his thoughts, making Baekhyun wince and cower slightly. “Unfortunately, this isn’t just sex for me, Baekhyun. Perhaps you won’t believe it, since I’ve been reckless and egoistic, far from the ideal mate you deserve, but don’t disregard the displays of my devotion so carelessly. I just don’t want to fuck you tonight—I’m aiming to treat you properly, as an alpha ought to do to his rightful omega, to entangle every piece of my body and soul with yours. Do you understand?”

“You’re speaking nonsense”, the omega backlashed, hopping out of his reach, throwing his shaky arms around himself. His scent became bittersweet with distress and fear, and pent-up frustration. “You’re delusional! We aren’t that better than strangers... there can’t be anything more to this intercourse”, because if it were, nothing really guaranteed he was any better from the other omega.

“That night when I claimed you, we didn’t know a thing about one other. However, it hardly mattered, for we’ve found each other and we were ready to learn and grow together. Don’t shield behind such excuse”, Chanyeol unwillingly cornered the omega, but Baekhyun slipped away, stubbornly keeping a safe space between them.

Chanyeol sighed as his keen eyes studied Baekhyun’s every move and his nose noted the growing smell. He growled lowly.

“I thought we’ve made progress, Baekhyun, that we’ve reached a treaty. You have knowlegde of the predicaments I’ve endured to provide for you... please, why are you rejecting me?” Chanyeol felt out of his mind, more sensible than normal. Baekhyun looked more displeased then. “I want to make you happy, Baekhyun.”

The omega was silent for a while. Then, as if fed up by the wicked taunt of a ghost, he spat aggressively. “Have you ever told that omega, Jihoon, the same things?”, Baekhyun was choking up with his mixed emotions. He was hurt, jealous, and wanton. He wanted his alpha on him as much as he wanted him out of his sight. “I know you’ve fucked him, plenty of times! Did you get him in your bed with emty promises, too? Was it fun having him screaming in pleasure while I was out there, struggling to feed your kids?! Come on, tell me! I want to know how good Jihoon’s been!”

He did not see him coming. A moment, he was spitefully sneering about pieces of the yonder past, about events he was obligated to accept, and the next, Chanyeol was barreling in his direction, pushing him against the silk of the old pond and baring his teeth. He pinned Baekhyun under the most terryfing glower, but the omega was not afraid of him. Just angry.

Chanyeol’s hand brushed past the barrier of clothes and crudely touched his wet thighs. His alpha licked his lips lewdly when he retrieved the fingers covered in slick, the sticky substance oddly brilliant under the lamp lights. Baekhyun sat up as Chanyeol withdrew himself, seemingly fighting against himself to stay back, quivering with desperation. The omega felt his shoulders falling, guilt for his trifling attitude churning.

“I abhorred every moment away from you”, Chanyeol grunted between his wheezing. He reeked of sexual appetite and long. It disarmed Baekhyun. “I hated I was forbidden from seeing you, that I was deprived from taking care of you and pampering you as much as I wished. And for abiding all this while you suffered, I will never forgive myself. I knew you were by yourself in those woods, carrying my children so bravely, and yet I didn’t console your loneliness—I’ll never be worthy of you, Baekhyun. That’s been engraved in my mind ever since I first saw you.”

Baekhyun muffled his cries with his hands. Raw anguish and gut-wretching pain were added to his own burden, and he knew that Chanyeol was not lying. His legs were numb, and his heart was beating frantically.

“The multiple times I was with another omega was to fill the void you created, but it didn’t work. It never has. The fleeting satisfaction only tore my soul into pieces from the lack of true repletion, and exarcebated my yearning for you. Nothing can begin to compare to being with my mate, to...” Chanyeol clawed at the floor, eyes vibrating with a self-deprecation and tragedy, and Baekhyun stared, breathless. “He’s not you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun hissed, the first waves of heat upsurging in such terrible moment. He clenched his fists as Chanyeol approached and, as if they were pulled by a magnetic force, his legs went to the alpha’s shoulders, remaining naturally hooked there. A white noise blinded their faculties for a moment, and once Baekhyun regained his consciousness, Chanyeol was greedily lapping up the liquid leaking through his inner thighs. The omega moaned in shameful delight.

Baekhyun cupped his face and, surprisingly, the dazed alpha let him raise his chin. “You... ah”, he arched his lithe body as another jolt destroyed his nerves and sent his mind into frenzy, and he huffed, looking at the expecting alpha, who regarded him with a glint of awareness over his lust-induced reverie. “You and I must learn how to love each other... I hanker after it.”

Chanyeol seemed to sober up, and his gaze turned gentle, perhaps smitten. “I will strive and aspire for it, but you must know that I adore you so much already”, he whispered, climbing closer to Baekhyun’s bewildered face, nudging the omega down, inhaling the luscious aroma. They both groaned, delirious at the friction caused, and once again rutted together. “Can I...”, Baekhyun suddely increased the pace, his hormones demanding him to act more daringly. Chanyeol stopped him by firmly grasping his hips and driving them back, earning a loud whine. “Can I kiss you, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun froze. He teared up as he recognized the emotion in his alpha’s eyes.

“You must earn my love.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll live for that from now on. I swear.”

The omega’s breathing ragged, cheeks flushing red as his eyes turned dreamy. “Kiss me, and make love to me...”

Chanyeol complied. Their first kiss tasted like heaven.

* * *

“I won’t have any other alpha!”, Jihoon shouted furiously, slapping the amicable hand rubbing his back. He flipped the small tray set in front of him, sending the beautiful tea set into the floor. “My heat is due any moment, and I want Chanyeol to be with me!”

“He’s with that omega, Hoonie. I’m sorry”, Zitao muttered, symphatetic, signaling their helpers to clean the mess. Sohee and his companions for the night, Nayeon and Seulgi, obeyed without a word. “I’ve already talked to Yifan, and he said it’s not really something he can’t frustrate. They can’t separate them—”

“We must take action!” He bellowed, probably alarming the entire palace of his crapicious wrath, flinching the voiceless helpers. Zitao turned to look at the older man by the opened doors, carefully admiring the Moon from his poisition. “Father, please...”, Jihoon dropped to his knees and crawled until he was grasping his progenitor’s wrinkled hand. Sohee stifled a gasp, and Nayeon widened her eyes when Seulgi frowned. “That omega has only brought despair and disorder to your headway for peace. He’s a nuisance, an enemy to us, who—many transgressions have been commited against ourselves for his wellfare, father. Aren’t you going to confront this parasite?”

“I’ve long considered that, Jihoon”, Jihoon’s father murmured, apparently indifferent to his son’s importunating. “I don’t trust General Byun, neither the beta captains that have worked long enough with Chanyeol to solidify a deeper fellowship. We’ll begin our move with them.”

“Out”, Zitao ushered the helpers. His eyes narrowed menacingly. “You’ll be executed if you utter a word about this”, he warned and they prudently bowed, promising their silence.

Sohee dashed to search for his brother, crossing the bridge out of the servants’ house to reach the hidden entrance to the noblemen’s residential area. _They’re in danger, Minseok, Jongdae, Kyungsoo—_

She paused in the middle of the field, Yifan meters away from her, the moonlight discovering his solemn semblance, overpowering and magnificient all the same. She kneeled in submission, as a show of respect, graciously controlling her scent.

The grass crunched as he advanced. “You’re a comely woman, it’s a shame such beauty will go to waste without leaving a lovely child behind to be remembered”, Yifan gravely remarked, and the propechy insinuated petrified the heartbeat of the beta. She was jerked up by the surprise. “I adviced you to procreate, for wars rarely spare innocents.”

The last she remembered was calling for his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize, first, for my delay... I was thinking about updating a week ago, but I simply couldn't. Many have already said a lot about the matter, but I'd like to share my own experience briefly (?).  
> It's okay to have bad days, to feel tired and sad, and perhaps even frustrated with yourself-but feeling useless, feeling like you aren't worthy or feeling like your life is colorless it's not okay. Even if you're feeling terrible, get up, dress up and show up! Don't give up, for there is so much to live, even in the smallest things, and the pain will pass. It does. You have to believe it will.  
> Jonghyun is now resting in peace, and it's our duty to help out and let ourselves be helped. We are humans, we need love and care from others, and we must give and hopefully receive back. I don't mean to sound imposing, forgive me if I am, I'm just trying to stay strong. Let's give love. Let's share love. This world needs it.  
> I'm here, if you ever need anyone. But, reach for your loved ones, for friends-I'm sure you'll find someone to be strong.  
> I wish you all the happiness and love.


	7. μαινόμεθα

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I published this first at aff, and I can only say what I say there: this chapter wasn't planned. At all. It's a storm different from what I had in mind. Shit's going down.  
> Warnings: little violence (hints of it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title: from μαίνομαι (maínomai, the root of μανία or manía), it means "we are mad, angry, we rage", or "we are mad, raving, out of our minds".

Taemin was a responsible young lad. His dotting parents were aware of this fact, his meticulous master Zhang knew it as well, and so did the limited group of Yifan’s servants whom he considered comrades. That was why, far from resulting as any kind of spontaneous surprise, it ought to be expected to have him looking after his little sister, Eunbi, all by his own merits. So the jittery girl was hot on his tail, the oldest one opening a path through the dense forest, lazily guiding her towards the whistling, excited riverbank. Dawn had yet to break, and the weather was lolvely mild for the upcoming season. It was an adequate setting for an early bath, just before the rest of the pack was aroused.

True to be told, Yifan had not anticipated it. As the unruffled alpha pulled Sohee’s inert frame by the muddy stash of hair, dull irises reflecting a coldness worse than the chilly breezes rumpling the watchful trees, he felt irritable, despising the sensation that did not last longer than a fraction of second. It was like the bothersome prickle of a mosquito feeding from his sweaty nape, and Yifan allowed the dirty black strands to slip through his blood-coated claws while he sniffed the air and sharpened his ears, identifying the plausible threat.

To his fortune, and to fuel further their mishappenings, calling them a threat would be a generous joke. The offspring of General Byun appeared unexpectedly a couple of meters down from his advantaging spot, merely a feet away from the noisy waterfall that propelled the water course in the direction of the obnoxiously merry children. They were oblivious to the foreboding secrets of their surroundings, casually baring themselves as they lunged into the grayish water, carelessly splashing around.

Years of watching doom unfolding from the high position of a head thought him a prime lesson: cruelty was a value of the trade. And, although it could be the downfall of senseless, power-driven leaders, it was the rich source of might for pragmatic thinkers, as he dared to deem himself. Yifan had come to conclude it was a delightful form of self-indulgence likewise.

Hence the sudden enthusiasm that made him carefully lower Sohee’s beaten body on the flowing liquid, intensively witnessing as the crystal transparency was painted scarlet, and the lax corpse was brought down by the physical force of the fiercy river.

The shrill scream of that tiny girl, Yixing’s pupil, Eunbi, was divine. It kept echoing through the woods as he returned to his palace, which was a new level of amusement for him. 

* * *

Baekhyun had pondered about it, as hardly as he was currently capable, and yet encould not recall being as fatigued during the breakthrough of his first heat, or even when he was being tortured by merciless blasts of loneliness and yearn, his own body going berserk with the sole purpose of luring his missing alpha. The inhuman, scalding thirst was seemingly high enough to reduce him to a pitiful, unsatified pile of ashes.

And yet, as Chanyeol harshly throbbed inside him at last, his sturdy arms supporting the omega, keeping him from collapsing over the wrinkled mat, Baekhyun’s clouded mind had a fleeting beam of lucidity. Right there and then, he belatedly realized how honestly frightening his extraordinary situation was. It was very inopportune, dreadful, and rather unbidden—like an hallucination, but more spiteful since it was real. 

Baekhyun’s profiled chin had drool patches and dried tracks all over, his droppy eyelids felt like heavy lead, he could not even bear the stout-like weight of his body, his tender muscles ached as if they had been tore apart and messily sewn back together... In a moment, all the exhaustion and desperation became tangible parasites, clawing at his viscera in a savage way.

Baekhyun could not recognize his own self. It was a heart-stopping, stomach-flopping kind of revelation.

The panic blazed and blinded his rationality, and Baekhyun weakly squirmed against everything, anxiously endeavoring escaping from such unknown dose of abominable terror. His movements ended hurting his spine with a sharp, electrifying lash of pain. But it was not entirely hopeless, for, amidst the chaos of his frenetic thoughts and his overtaxed senses, the reassuring baritone of his alpha found its way to appease his troubled spirit. The violent pulse of his omega lowered, and Baekhyun silently released tears the alpha kissed cautiously, murmuring heartfelt compliments for the shaken frame knotted to himself.  

“I’m here, love. Don’t move too rashly, and quit trying to tear us apart. We’re locked together, and you’ll be the most affected if I pull out”, Baekhyun was told, and his trembling erupted in ina whine, full of shame and despair. The smaller, with his teeth chattering raucously, snuggled closer to the pounding, warm chest behind, feeling better when the other rumbled a croon. “It’s okay, Baek. You’re doing great... We’ll get you through this, I swear. I’m here for you”, and his alpha’s deep timbre was raspy and erratic, as if he had been beastly grunting for too long to even articulate human words with the proper amount of emotion and emphasis.

Baekhyun nodded, stretching his lithe neck backwards to imploringly look at him in the eye. “Don’t leave, Chanyeol. Please”, don’t leave again.    
Chanyeol understood. He embraced his omega tightly, softly licking what he could see of the claiming mark he left years ago. “I won’t, Baek.” 

* * *

Byulji held her aghast, haggard mate inside exhausted arms. She was perched over a velvet cushion, ankles tucked under her rearguard, swaying Seulgi’s boneless form back and forth as Yixing prepared the calming tonic he had promised. A bad omen was brewing a large share of apprehesion in the pit of her stomach, but she did not voice the fatal premonition, believing she was foolishly paranoid. That, and it would concede terrible power to a shapeless nightmare that should stay as an useless confabulation of her reckless imagination. 

Seulgi had been bawling in an unstoppable hysteria after returning from her duties at Zitao’s chambers, wheezing broken sentences between abrupt gasps of feeble breaths, but Byulji had been too distressed about her abnormal state to even attempt on decoding the urgent message she was screaming. In a frantic impulse to conserve the lasts of her mate’s fading sanity, she had knocked her out with a clean hand chop. After that, she opted to send Seulgi’s young brother, Wonwoo, to bring Yixing, instead of asking for any other healer around. Byulji had never been as glad, knowing Yixing was sojourning in General Lu’s house for the meantime.

“What even happened to noona?” Wonwoo inquired tersely, mistrustfully eyeing the whimpering patient, who could not even conceal the gravity of her perturbation during her forced rest. “I’ve never seen her so out of it… I almost peed myself, really.”

“I’m as stunned as you are, Woonie. Seulgi-ah was fine when I last saw her, short before dinner time. We shared a pleasant chat, and then she left to serve head alpha’s mate with Nayeon and Sohee-”, Byulji felt an inner void increasing while pronouncing her beloved sister’s name. Yixing passed the steaming cup of ceramic, a pensive look upon his pair of studious eyes, immediately noticing Byulji’s darkening, sick expression. “Perhaps I should call Sohee over to confirm if Zitao behaved out of line, because I know Nayeon would cut her tongue before thinking about censuring that spoiled beta... As the partner of our head alpha, he should take into account that terrorizing our people isn’t the ideal treatment to harvest trust and loyalty. He shouldn’t pretend keeping the childish, once charming act, seriously.”

Wonwoo, a young beta in the middle of his training, dedicated to serve and obey Yifan’s househould, gulped loudly. 

“Did noona hint at anything...?”

“She kept blabbering about rage, guests and Yifan”, Byulji recounted and Yixing, with a swift quirk of an eyebrow, located uneasy fingers over his hard lap, listening critically to her edgy rant. “However, she was too shocked to properly make her point. Not even my presence would assauge her, and that itself it’s a forlorn sign... Wonwoo, fetch Sohee for me, alright? It’s indispensable to learn what happened.” 

Wonwoo wordlessly shot up, bowing to their reowed visitor and his the alpha of his sister, and scurried out without saying anything more.

Yixing hummed subtly, skin tingling sharply for the stinky burst of hostility corrupting Byulji’s amicable mien. “I’ll see if I’m able to get on Nayeon’s way before sunrise begins. She’ll be absolutely consumed by her tasks after that... before I excuse myself, may I offer some advice?”

Byulji blew a shaky sigh. “Go ahead.”

“I wouldn’t leave Seulgi alone, Byulji. I hardly believe it’d be somewhat wise. Take care of her, for whatever she’s experienced, it’s eating her alive.”

Regardless of the word stated, Yixing steered his feet in the opposite direction and dashed straight to Luhan’s palace first, his stormy instincts inkling that Chanyeol’s kids had to leave.

* * *

Baekhyun’s scream was pleasurably high. As Chanyeol increased the speed, catapulting them into a soaring, garish, all mind-blowing peak, the omega’s voice gradually left him. A delirious happiness filled the shuddering chest as seeds brimmed sore insides, and the omega gathered every grain of strength left to circle his lisson arms around the vein-protruded neck, lapping lazily at his alpha’s salty jaw. They stayed in such intimate position until the knot loosened, and Baekhyun could move freely.

Chanyeol’s humid locks were reaching to all possible directions, his tired face was flushed and blemished with red scratches over his cheekbones that Baekhyun had accidentally caused—he had apologized for them, although it did not lessen the embarrassment the tiniest bit. The alpha reeked of bitter transpiration and was sticky with body juices, the faint touch of dirt marrying his musk-like scent, and yet Baekhyun felt like he was seeing his mate under a new, more judicious light: he was undeniably handsome, rather dependable, and simply marvelous. 

“You... Baekhyun, you...”, Chanyeol’s gentle tongue was thrusted between Baekhyun’s shivering, rosy lips, taking its sweet time to taste every corner of the cave, and the omega whined inaudibly in a tickling delight, relishing in the undivided attention his wolf had longed for years. He was hardly in any condition to represent a challenge, but still put a fight to defy his alpha’s dominating disposition when the other’s ministrations turned more insistent, rougher even. Chanyeol bristled playfully at the omega’s tacit statement, grinning dazzingly when they separated. “Sweet heavens, how can you be so perfect, Baek?”

Chanyeol stretched his sinewy, sun-kissed arm, yanked a dripping rug from the wooden recipient and did the prescripted cleaning. The strokes were careful, warm, and slow, and the alpha growled in warning whenever Baekhyun would refuse to be attended daintily, wishing to respond to his howling wolf’s needs. 

Baekhyun toes curled when Chanyeol tenderly rubbed his drippling nipples—such an oddity, Baekhyun later thought, for it was a signal of fertility—, listening to the scorching heat’s insistence, yielding to its unbreakable whims. Baekhyun shook his head vehemently once he realized Chanyeol was about to retreat, rapidly hooking his legs harder around his escaping alpha’s hips and forcing him to grind. 

“It’s returning... it’s coming, please, please...” 

Chanyeol, under his omega’s risqué spell, complied immediately, no regrets whatsoever.

* * *

Ever since Baekhyun’s unheralded arrival, Kyungsoo had been undergoing dire episodes of insomnia. He would lay with watchful eyes for hours straight, twitching and twirling on his mat, quickly reacting to every single strange noise or suspicious ghost, until the stint came with the rise of the morning, and he was to report to their alpha and perform his internal job.

Yixing had recommended sleeping herbs for him, countless times in fact. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo recognized the jeopardy it implied. How could he risk taking a medicine to completely drug his senses and strip himself from awareness? He would be no better than a lethargic target, moreover when Yifan’s deportment was inclined to an irregular pattern, and they were boldly acting against his political project. It was too dangerous.

Sometimes, when Jongin’s hours at the court had not been so draining, the omega would diligently stay awake with Kyungsoo, ignoring the cantankerous alpha’s grumbles and snappish protests to send him away. Jongin could discern it was all part of poor pretense. His alpha held him close in gratitude whenever they settled over the window, watching the starry panorama and longing for true freedom. 

When the sky was bleeding to a bluish grey, Taemin found them cuddling, his cheerful mien melting into a mellow smile at the sight. He had come to announce he was leaving with Taeyeon and Jesper, the pups they were sheltering. The healer’s apprentice was bringing them to wash themselves in the river before the Sun was towering over them, and would let them bask in the sunshine—as Baekhyun had wanted—if the selected spot remained vacant long enough. 

Eunbi eavesdropped their talking and insisted to tag along, although Jongin did not want to have his daughter out.

Neither parent was expecting to have the couple of wolf pups barreling inside not even an hour later after their nimble departure, little hearts thundering as they shifted warily to their human skins, looking white as snow with irises tearful. Jongin was the first to stalk over them, staring bleakly as they narrated between hiccups what they had lived.

Their Taemin was not only responsible, but stalwartly brave as well. His master Zhang had taught him how to concentrate his mind to target animals, water and certain plants from miles away. He had caught the presence of an alpha nearby on their trek to the river, when they were about a kilometer from it, and although the alpha’s potent scent was greatly subdued by a fragrant perfume, the pungent linger of blood had him ushering the youngest wolves back. 

Eunbi was too head-strong for her own good and revolted against her brother’s plan. She had sticked along to investigate what had her brother’s  hair raising to their end.  

* * *

“I was a bastard, you know”, Chanyeol slowly disclosed to his sleepy mate, his natural bass in a very soft quality, almost tricking Baekhyun into believing his flawed faculties were conjuring an unfathomable mirage. 

Baekhyun discovered a humorless shadow overtaking the alpha’s mesmerizing eyes. Chanyeol closely stared back while his eyelashes kept fluttering restlessly, the omega inwardly fighting to chase his tiredness away. 

The smaller man had been throughout scrubbed and patiently massaged with the ointments and scents left by his omega peers. He was fed with light vegetable soups, nothing that would deteriorate his already delicate health. In all, he had been pampered like never in his complex lifetime. And, as if that had not been the primest detail, his usually standoffish alpha was gradually confiding in him—meaning he was worthy to protect a valuable part of his alpha’s individual enigmas.

Thus Baekhyun collected every spect and remains of tenacity and will-power, and obligued his fainting conscience to resist the fatigue, even when the exertion had him almost feverish, and at the sheer brink of madness.

“Yifan’s father had an adventure once. It happened back in the time our tribe’s territory was enduring a rash drought, and food was scarce. He was part of a voyage to exchange merchandise and fertile omegas over south lands.”

Baekhyun had zero trouble envisioning Yifan’s father, picturing the same cold-heartened gaze, arrogant smirk and blasé mannerisms. He had been mostly kept away from Chanyeol’s intimidating brother for the best part of his stay, hardly stealing ephemeral glimpses of his ridiculously lofty height and downright authoritative gait, which happened whenever Baekhyun was scrambling around the castle for the first tasks he was demanded to fulfill.

What he had seen, however, was a definitive source of knowledge to realize he would not like involving himself with the other. 

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hipbone to bring him back. “The travelers came across a temple. There, a healer offered a virgin omega, one that had been suffering terribly from her first heat...”, his grim tone trailed off, as if now he had been absorbed by the story. Baekhyun listened without saying anything more. “He had gone months without his mate, and hankered carnal relief. He could have fought it, of course, but he prefered to be selfish about it. His mate wouldn’t know.”

Baekhyun made a noise close to a purr, nuzzling his alpha’s collarbones, a little disturbed by the distress in the other’s smell, and quite indignant for what little importance Yifan’s father gave to his infidelity. 

Chanyeol, in return, brought his chin up and pecked kindly the tip of the nose, chocolate eyes warm and soft, and so vulnerable. The omega’s heart skipped, and his own insecurities vanished.

“Yifan’s father had not expected it, but the girl was part of the trade. When his companions and he met with the leader’s pack weeks later, long after he was done with his affair, they were told she would be joining them... her name was Yoojung. She was my mother.”

Baekhyun hugged the ample waist, expression sober, body language tense.  

“Mom was already pregnant by the time she married and was claimed by another alpha, a comrade of my father. Minhyuk—that was his name—said he would be okay with looking after the unborn pups, even when they weren’t his. He lied about it.”

Baekhyun frowned, his fingers curling into fists over his alpha’s tailbone. “What did he do?” When Chanyeol did not reply immediately, the omega’s ribcage throbbed with fury for some reason. “Chanyeol, what did he...?”

“I heard from Sehun that you were declared barren before we met. He told me, that day of our encounter, you were humilliated by the elders of your former pack for not maturing like a normal omega”, Chanyeol mentioned offhandedly, rendering Baekhyun voiceless. The omega was perplexed and slightly upset, staring at the alpha with his mouth forming a small o. “They were very wrong.”

“What-”

“I’ve heard about cases where omegas go into their heat only when their rightful mate is around, it’s very common overseas. And yet, pregnancies of more than four pups are very odd. You’re so special, Baek... I wish someone had told you that back then.”

The smaller trembled, cheeks colored in appreciation. “Why are you telling me this?”

“My mom was like you in that aspect... very fertile, I mean. She gave birth to a litter of six, all named after familiars of her clan: Boyoung, Bogum, Chaeyeon, Jinyoung, Hyungsik and myself. I was the little one, the last to be born...”, Chanyeol slipped his fingers through his omega’s satin locks, and caressed Baekhyun’s head leisurely. “Ironically, I was the only one who made it far. Minhyuk killed the rest.”  

* * *

Sehun could not exactly understand what had gone wrong, for Yixing had been all but specific when he uninvitedly bursted into their home, but he trusted Luhan with his life, and would follow his most outrageous comands if that would assure their safety, specially that of the kids. It was the same passion that appeased him years ago, when the claiming ceremony of his former pack gave a chance for a bloody invasion, and Luhan promised he would protect him at all costs.

The tall omega was patrolling a hidden hut over the North borders, silvery wolf form going from sitting to standing and tracing circles, and then sitting again. Several children who remained under his care slept inside: his adorable toddlers, Han-look-alike Sohyun and their naughty Taeyong, and Baekhyun’s lively children, Jisoo, Jinsook, Jiwon, Joohyun and Taehyung. 

The Sun was already peering over the top of the mountain chain, candidly bathing the green nature with a peaceful, seemingly uneventful morning. Sehun’s low growl resounded across as he thought about it, knowing that, if their spontaneous and exerting journey was more than a simple drill, their day would be anything but serene.

Luckily for him, Joohyun and Jiwon—bless their omega souls—were clever enough to sense an urgent peril the adults would not admit out loud, and helped him to supervise and withhold the strangely grumpy Taehyung and touchy Jinsook, who had been everything but thrilled about waking at the ungodly hour and were not exactly cooperative, and the playful Jisoo, who kept distracting the toddlers in the process of getting away.

As his white and grey ears twitched, perceiving the soft rain of snores coming from the innocent ones, he felt scared for their wellbeing. And when he saw the black wolf of Zitao emerging from the dark bushes, strides agile and elegant, eyes hard and cold like stone, Sehun’s lungs felt like closing up.

* * *

Chanyeol had gradually wormed backwards, until his waist was curving by the edge of the former pond. Baekhyun was draped over his torso, dim eyes looking up at him.

“Their deaths didn’t happen in one go, of course not. The first years, Minhyuk restrained from doing anything, merely watching us growing up”, small wrinkles appeared over the alpha’s forehead as he reminisced something that made him frown. “He always wore a scowl, and never accepted my mother’s suggestions to bond with us... It hurt awfully back then, because we all thought our father despised us.”

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun forced himself to sit up, refusing to sleep even when his body was begging him to cave in, and the alpha’s dulcet voice was like a lullaby.

Chanyeol shook his bangs out of his eyesight. “Don’t feel sorry. I’m not done yet.”

 “Don’t let me fall asleep”, the omega pleaded instead. “I want to _hear_ you. I’ll be here for you now.”

* * *

Seulgi woke up with an impetous jolt, screaming bloody murder, goosebumps racking her frail back as she clung to Byulji’s steady frame. The female alpha was about to retrieve the calming tonic the medic had left when Seulgi whimpered, holding onto her as if she was holding for dear life.  
The omega bellowed, “he slaughtered her, Byul! He... with a... our... our head alpha... he... Sohee-he-he... I saw him... from... from the... oh my... no, no... no... no! Why her?!”

And Byulji’s universe crumbled down when the possibility punched her mercilessly. Her mourning mate covered her red eyes, being haunted once again by the traumatic memory that deprived from her own cool personality, leaving a withering shell in its place.

Byulji could not react, not even when Seulgi hurled her stomach’s contents over herself, great fear shortening her ragged breathing and having her sobbing despondently as she mentally gripped the smiling image of her close friend and sister-in-law. Seulgi liked that better than the lifeless Sohee that had met her end by Yifan’s unhesitant hands.

The female alpha recovered from her incredulous brooding when her brother, the always sunny Minseok, showed up under the treshold. This time, he was not grinning, and there was no trace of his kindhearted temperament. He had a splotchy face from crying, nails covered in blood and mud, once sweet cinnamon scent all messed up by indescribable sentiments. 

Jongdae was behind him, acting solemn and impassive, though Byulji could easily spot the tremors and defects overall his fake countenance. It frightened her, because she had never seen the couple as daunted.

“They found a corpse... Alpha Yifan wishes to have a word with us. It’s... Sohee”, Minseok’s sudden squeak triggered the other omega, who began to convulse more. “Noona, it’s Sohee... it’s _Sohee_!”, the male omega shouted in raw pain, reaving his vocals as he fell into his knees.

Jongdae was with Minseok on the floor in an instant, repressing his own anguish. “Minnie, please...”, and Byulji could only watch in silence, inhaling and exhaling, coming into terms with the reality at her own pace.

Seulgi flew to fist her mate’s golden robes, who felt like fainting right there and then. “Don’t go, Byul... he’ll do the same... he’ll hurt you. Don’t go, please”, Seulgi besought.

Minseok and Jongdae froze. “What...?”  

* * *

Chanyeol’s eyes were spiritless. His soul was nowhere to be seen, but Baekhyun could not blame anyone but a haunting specter from the past for it.

“Minhyuk started with the betas, Jinyoung and Boyoung. They were like Jisoo and Taehyung, always up to something, always bringing attention by causing some ruckus”, the comparison stung, but not because Baekhyun was insulted somehow, but because the unknown strenght of his alpha was really heartbreaking. 

The omega sniffed. “Such tameless souls.” 

Chanyeol allowed a tiny smile at that. “We were merely five years old. My mother believed it had been terrible misfortune, an accident, just like the rest of the tribe. Minhyuk... he took them for a walk over the nearest cliff, a mile away from our hut, and they fell somehow down to abyss. He said they had slipped while playing around, but Bogum suspected he was lying. My brother was very smart... like our Joohyun, you could say.” 

* * *

Jongin was summoned to the main palace as he sat on his living room, waiting for either his children or mate to return. Jesper and Taeyeon had been taken away by a self-possessed Kyungsoo, who was to deliver the pups somewhere safe, given the ominious testimony they had shared. The omega was alone and jittery.

Junmyeon came for him, knocking politedly at their door and giving him a gloomy look. He succinctly informed him that Taemin and Eunbi were with Yixing, answering an imperative call over Jihoon’s room, and that he was needed there, too.

“It’s very important”, the beta pleaded. Jongin sighed, flexing his arms nervously.

“I’m busy at the moment, Junmyeon-ah. I was ordered to finish some paper duties, and you know how our head alpha hates when his commissions aren’t done efficiently”, the omega answered honestly. He did have letters to write in behalf of their alpha, to cement some alliances and polish contracts, although he was not planning on doing them until his family was back. “I’m sorry.”

“But, Jongin-sshi, It’ll be a very short visit.” 

One of Zitao’s favorite maidservants, Nayeon, was escorting the beta captain. She further explained that Jongin’s kids were both aiding their master. Yixing was required to attend and relief the lonely omega’s blooming heat before it was too late, since Chanyeol was not available. Zitao and Sehun were also there, and Sehun had personally asked for him.

At the end, they persuaded him. “Only for half an hour.”

Jongin trusted Junmyeon enough to leave with him, even when Kyungsoo ordered him to stay inside their home until he came back. If Sehun was there, Jongin rationalized, it meant that hell had not broken yet and they were out of target lists.

So, when he was seized up by Yifan’s guards upon receiving permission to enter the perimeter, Jongin’s shock quickly transformed into a self-deprecating rage, for he had been too naive. The brute guards assailed him without remorse, brusquely throwing him against the hard flooring, frustrating his stubborn wrestling by securing his wrists with a tight rope.

Junmyeon exuded a depressing smell, but he kept his chin high, never meeting Jongin’s roaring accusations. “I’m truly sorry, Jongin-ah.”

* * *

“Jiwon kind of reminded me of Chaeyeon when I first saw him.”

Baekhyun’s malleable cheek was glued to his alpha’s shoulder, which made it a hard task for the omega to nod slowly. 

Melancholia deluged his alpha’s story. “She was the only omega, and the most flexible thing ever—wrestling with her alpha brothers, playing strategy games with the betas, and going to pick flowers with our mother.”

“Our children used to eat the flowers when they were babies, and more often than not, I was forced to treat bee stings.”

The omega knew he would live to brighten Chanyeol after being rewarded with a hearty chuckle, anticlimatic in the whole context.

“A year after Jinyoung and Boyoung’s passing, a plague ate our woodlands and infected our people. She was sick with fever, similar to what you got...”, Baekhyun panted a bit, his heat wanting to arise once more at the worst moment, but he put his entire energy into delying its effects, set on hearing more about Chanyeol’s past. “Out of all the children affected, Chaeyeon was the only who didn’t make it. How curious, isnt’ it.” 

Baekhyun nodded stiffly. He wondered if there would ever be a reason for his alpha to have gone through all that horror.

“Minhyun gave her a poisonous root for a week straight, denying the crime when she died ill. She was mother’s treasure, her only omega child...”, Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Bogum saw him cutting the root, and I saw him putting it on her medicines—our fault was that we didn’t know it was lethal. Our mother, however, didn’t believe us. It was too atrocious to be true.” 

* * *

Jihoon was burning up, body preparing itself to be mounted. Naeyeon was wipping the sweat gathered over his forehead, and the dutifully helper from his own pack, the diligent Momo, kept cleaning the used rags outside, bringing the clean ones to Naeyeon. 

“What did father say?” Jihoon asked her when she entered with a fresh pile of clothes, his eyes dull with tears, ordinary mind fogged up. He kept jolting with the slightest touch, even the one from the omegas.

Momo was pale and morose when she provided an answer for his question. “Yifan will retrieve General Park, young master, once the opportunity is due. They will lock the other omega and force General Park to cede, for they will end the omega’s life if he doesn’t comply. They have the omega’s niece and nephew in custody as well, for guaranty...”, and her dingy expression turned even darker. “They’re kids.”

Naeyeon’s working hands faltered and doubt filled her serious features. She was not dumb, and knew the whole scheme was moral evilness. Taemin had a crush on her, never failing to hunt bunnies and squirrels to gain her favor, and Eunbi was a generous child, gifting her flagrant flowers whenever she visited the palace, wanting her as her sister-in-laugh. 

They did not deserve to be used as baits, or been sacrificed for a tangled disaster of conflicting interests. It was unfair.

Jihoon quickly grasped her loath mindset, and hissed out: “that omega’s an outsider, and he’ll bring more shame and misery upon your pack. Do you wish that, Naeyeon? To have your tribe back into the pitiful condition you once endured?”

Naeyeon received the clean towels from Momo, sighing ruefully. “No, Jihoon-sshi. Please, forgive my audacity.”

* * *

“Bogum... he saved my life when Minhyuk tried to kill me. It happened three years after Chaeyeon’s death.” 

Baekhyun visibly flinched, disheartened, swallowing the terrible anxiety for thinking about his alpha’s early death. What would have happened if Chanyeol had died then? It was an idea that utterly repulsed him.

“We had lived close to eight springs then. Our mother was heavily pregnant around that time, and Minhyuk seemed less ruthless, more... amicable, even. It was a nice period of calmness”, the alpha sneered at his own stupidity, destroying the own painting with a crude veredict, “regardless, it was in vain. Minhyuk tried to drown me. I was too foolish to believe him when he said he would teach me how to swim... I only wished for my father to finally ackowledge me.”

“You don’t like water...”

Chanyeol held him tighter when Baekhyun’s voice cracked. “Bogum hit him with a rock, made him lose his balace. But Minhyuk was a bulky alpha, Baek, and had him unconscious with a single smack in the head. My brother fell into the water like that, and Hyungsik and I found his cold body hours later, near a beaver dam...”, the alpha shivered, and his tone became distant. “For a moment, I was truly relieved it had not been me, and I hated mysef for thinking like that, for Bogum... he was too selfless, too good for that sick enviroment.”

“Please, tell me your mother did anything. Please.”

“It was her mate, she wouldn’t listen... Hyungsik and I went to speak to our Head Alpha when we realized our mother would rather throw us out and leave us homeless than believe a word we were saying about her mate. She said we were blasphemous, and would be punished for insulting filial respect. We could tell she was torn.”

Baekhyun could barely sympathize with her apparent principles, for his babies were his most important priority, even before Chanyeol, who was his soulmate. He did hope it was like that for his alpha, too.

 “I can still sense the overwhelming atmosphere inside his tent, with omega slaves serving his generals and vulgar drinkers wasting all kind of fortunes—it was a scene no kid should witness, and yet there it was Yifan, barely twelve old, parading through the wicked adults.”

“It sounds... awful.”

“It was”, Chanyeol asserted, licking his lips in contemplation before burying his nose in Baekhyun’s crown. He smelled the heat, and felt his wolf grumbling in approval. “Imagine my father’s reaction upon hearing our side of the tragedy. I found out I was his son then, and so did his mate, Meiqi. She was possessed by her grief and betrayal, and lurched at my father, hurting Hyungsik without intending... he didn’t wake up after the fatal strike.”

“Chanyeol, please...”, Baekhyun whispered, but he did not know what he wanted to ask. He just wanted the boiling torment to stop. 

But the alpha could not hold it back any longer, his scars bleeding too profusely. “My mother gave birth to four pups. My father had executed one for each child of his that had died at Minhyuk’s hands. And, if that wasn’t enough horror, his mate wanted my mother dead. My father promised her head in exchange of Meiqi adopting me, the last one alive, as her own. My mother and Minhyuk were killed together, and Meiqi raised me alongside Yifan.”  

* * *

Luhan and Kyungsoo had been dumb. They had lowered their guards on their way to Yixing’s house, after making sure that Taeyeon and Jesper were in good hands, and that had costed them their advantage. A whimsical healer from the visitor pack, the one who had been caring for Jihoon’s fertility, had doped them with poisoned darts. Sharp, expeditious, and deadly: he was an opponent they had not expected to meet. 

To add to the burden of their shameful capture, both could sense their mates’ trepidation and desolation through their tingling bonds. They were certain they would be killed either way, and the gravity of the situation left them fuming silently, and imponently. 

And, although their limbs were numb and their movements were too sluggish for them, their gazes spoke clearly. They were beyond outraged and ready to fight back somehow.

“You need to trust me. Jongin and Sehun will be fine...” Yixing gulped, watching them from afar, beholding the sight of them sadly as he ducked further into the foliage. “Be patient, please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are highly appreciated ;3


	8. τό καίριον φέγγος

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title: the oportune/favorable light/brightness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to live! I was having such a writer-block with this chapter. My ideas wouldn't come as I wanted, so I apologize for the delay. I hope you like this! Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for you support, reading your comments is the highlight of my day, seriously! Thank you so much!

The dungeon was dusky and smelled humid, with zero cracks for light streams to slip in, nor brisk cephyrs of fresh air. They were at the far bottom of the looming towers where sentinels watched over the valley, secluded from the regular events of ordinary life. A silver chain was peeling the reddish skin around Luhan’s sturdy neck; he had shackles of the same lethal metal around his ankles, and his calluosed hands were tightly tied against his tailbone, crossed so he would not strive to shift. At his left, in another pitiful sight, Kyungsoo hung from the low ceiling as some toturous punishment, silvery cuffs cutting his wrists and palms, with his legs entwined in an intrusive position so he would not be able to evoke his wolf-form either. For being an omega—and consider this dark irony—, Jongin was the only one who bore no restriction, but he had been heavily drugged by a medic from Jihoon’s pack, thus he remained inert in the cold ground, purple bruises at the sides of his jaw, lower lip bursted open by a guard who went overbroad when he refused his touch.  
  
Omegas and children were once restricted from that awful place where prisoners awaited for either redimition or doom. Yifan, quite different from Yunho, did not find beneficial holding war slaves; he had executed each outcast and alienated that had been captured during battles, not considering useful or worhty the bothersome task of feeding and providing any treatment of mercy for enemies, not even if they could be traded as hostages. Therefore, it was unsurprising for both alphas when a beaten Jongin was brought along with a terrified Seulgi and a livid Byulji. While the alpha woman was forced into submission, the omegas were physically humiliated by the lousy guards; Seulgi tried to fight, but she was disarmed when they took the injured Jongin and threatened her to hurt him if she did not permit their ministrations. She was stripped from her ritzy clothes into her undergarments while he hugged her fellow omega and was outraged when they yanked him out of her arms, given that they were throwing them in different cells.

The guards left, Seulgi sobbed despodently as she mourned her friend and part of her own dignity, and Byuli comforted her, ocassionally asking the other alphas if they were doing okay.

“I’m glad that Minseok and his mate weren’t involved in this...”, Byulji mentioned to mislead the guards at the other side of the door. By her resigned tone, they knew her prime aim was not to mislead, but the touch the topic of her brother and Jongdae. “They were on their way...”, she paused to cough suddenly, the rash air bursting from her windpipes making them wince, “—to report to Kris.”

Luhan and Kyungsoo kept communicating through their steadfast gazes. They ought to remain self-possessed. They had been advantaged in the game, but that did not mean they were defeated yet. Yifan could swell in vainglory and flaunt his triumph to his allies, but they would not concede him the pleasure of watching them break under the unexpected crisis. There was hope still out there; Chanyeol was still on board, free to pull strings to formulate an emergency plan once he finished looking after his omega, and Yixing had not been seized either.

And, if what Byulji was hinting was trusty, perhaps they were not so outperformed by Yifan’s tactics.

“Let’s wait... for the impending doom. At least, for now...”, Luhan croaked, although he look far from convinced about his own words. Kyungsoo grunted in agreement and so did Byulji after tense seconds bled by.

Three guards had come to mock and sneer at them, conveying messages from Yifan’s counselors betweeen their idle growls. They were updated about the status of a discussion for a possible hearing, where they might defend themselves against the imputations of treachery and sedition, and they would be able to appeal for clemency. However, used to the likes of Yifan, it was most likely a pretense for both the gullible pack members and the newcomers from Jihoon’s land, like some twisted game of power to secure the staunch image of Yifan’s leadership.

Kyungsoo lost his conscience seconds before Zitao bursted inside, stomping messily in their direction, discreetly pulling a leg while he created troublesome echoes with his other feet. Luhan’s chain rattled as he struggle to readjust his position so he could look his fuming cousin in the eye, brazenly meeting the murderous gaze, not bashful or ashamed of being degraded by the awful situation trapping him. Zitao reeked of blood, his and—much to his utter dismay—Sehun’s. Luhan’s eyes flashed and his throat almost released the grumble that erupted from the bottom of his lungs.

Luhan decided to keep the quiet and serene facade, which served to irk his cousin a lot more.

“You cursed bastard, what have you done?!” Zitao barked, moving brusquely against the wooden structure separating them, rabid-like spit raining over the motionless Jongin. “Have you gone finally mad, Han? Is that why you debased the name of our family by fancying nitwit whims as this stunt?! You know no scruple, do you?”

The alpha smiled boyishly. “Sorry to disappoint you, little cousin. However, you should have in mind that I’m not precisely aware of why you’re all treating me like a criminal.”

“Shut the fuck up!”, the beta roared, kicking the nearest wall, clenching his fists with a rage that he positively wanted to vent on Luhan’s nonchalant person. Not that the alpha seemed to mind. “You... you...”

The thick veil of darkness, paired with his dehydration and hunger, made his usually sharp vision blurry. Even so, he could swear there was a bandage was firmly secured around Zitao’s muscled thigh. Luhan’s sense of smell could not lie, even under his deplorable condition: under the powerful stench of herbs and balm, fresh blood could be perceived; it was faint at first, but it was growing more potent as he blinked in thought. Whatever injury Zitao had gotten, was leaking precariously, whcih meant it was not healing properly for some reason.

If his assumptions were correct—which was almost all the time—, Luhan could only deduce he had been hurt with a brew of animal venoms and lime coating pure silver. He had heard of those kind of ideal weapons from Yixing. Nonetheless, such conclusion was too troublesome, for manipulating those ingredients was lethal for wolves. It was impossible.

“Don’t you feel any remorse? Xiao and Mi would be so mortified by your deportment. You could at least show some respect for your late sisters’ wishes...”, Zitao grumbled. His gaze was dark and unforgiving, as if he found repulsive the mere presence of Luhan. “You’re a disgrace, Han! I hope you rot here, for that’s what you deserve!”

“Watch that tongue of yours, Zitao. I may appear as a treason prisoner in your eyes, but know that the only person who’s had commited such crime against this pack and its traditions is your beloved mate”, Luhan sharply asserted, speaking in a moderate speech so his hurting cords would not crack pathetically as he confronted his spoiled cousin. His words struck a nerve, for Zitao’s stance became aggresive. “I know my mother and sisters wouldn’t be proud of what our Head Alpha’s transformed into—an usurper of a throne that isn’t rightfully his.”

“Lies!” Zitao replied, vehement, scared even. “Yifan is the eldest son, the heir—”

Luhan scoffed. “You and I were present at the deathbed of our latest great alpha. His will was clear as the stars at night—he wished for Chanyeol to receive the guidance of this pack once he became on age. But Yifan, he distorted his wishes and seized the inheritance of his brother as he pleased, not revealing to our pack that he should’ve passed down his title to Chanyeol years ago—”

“Chanyeol’s not ready!” He proclaimed, wild eyes widened as full moons. “He’s too feeble-minded, too compassionate! He’ll lead us to our downfall by showing such weakness to our enemies!”

“That’s nonsense”, Luhan pointed out, hissing when he moved too rashly and the chain around his neck grazed the already thinned skin, drawing more blood. “Zita—”

“Don’t dare to call my name, you scumbag, you traitor—”, the beta snarled viciously. “You’re all envious of Yifan, for you’ll never reach the glory he’s achieved! Chanyeol, he won’t—”

“He’ll never be ready by Yifan’s bloody standards! Because Yifan’s a thirstblood monster!” Luhan snapped, tired of tolerating Zitao’s brainwashed prattle. It was miserable. “That’s why their father didn’t trust Yifan to care too long for this pack, for his ambition would become his priority, even over the welfare of his own brother, and your happiness, Zitao! Do you think we don’t notice?!”

Zitao went mute for a minute, never having received the spite of his older cousin. Luhan settled back with a huff and profound scowl. His eyes probably portrayed the disgust he felt by finally acknowledging what he had learned to abhor more about Yifan: the fact he blatantly disregarded Zitao’s feelings most of the time. To everybody, they looked perfectly in love; however, Zitao was treated more like a responsibility than a true mate.

“You should know that Sehun’s died”, Zitao replied, gloomy, malevolent. Luhan did not even flinch, breath barely hitchting at the cruel revelation. “We’ll hunt your children, you’ll regret ever attempting on overpowering Yifan.”

He stormed out, leaving a trail of blood that shone oddly in the sheer shadows. Luhan closed his eyelids and controlled his pulse, for he had exerted himself by grappling with Zitao’s tantrum. His chest was burning and aching, and a whistle accompanied every breath he exhaled.

“Luhan?” Seulgi’s tone was parched, broken and oddly timid. Her scent was terribly disturbing likewise, so unlike her merry person. “Is—he said-that-that-Sehun...”, she stammered, wheezing, and cried more. “Sehun—”

“Don’t fall for his empty words, Seulgi-ah. Sehun’s alright. He’s hurt, probably spent from a fight, but he’ll survive. My baby is so strong”, Luhan stated, humming as he heard the divine heartbeat of his mate in the back of his mind, feeling the candid tingling of their bond. He knew his omega was thinking about him, too. “Zitao’s too naïve. His curse doesn’t allow him to relish in the essence of his bond with Yifan. He expects everyone from being deprived of such ability, too, thus he goes spitting transparent lies.”

There was silence. Water dripping could be heard near the entrance. _Drop. Drop. Drop._

“Luhan, what curse?” Byulji inquired at last.

The response they got from Luhan, however, were gut-wrenching sobs.

* * *

“If we ever—I’m not saying that I necessarily hanker more pups, I’m happy with our children, I swear—”, Baekhyun halted his perky rant once he caught sound of Chanyeol’s chuckle, the sound so hoarse and deep, it made his spine shiver, and obligated him to hold his shuddering elbows. He lost his intellectual faculties for a moment of wonderment, resting his cheek against the soft cushion as he admired his hale alpha work.

Chanyeol was cutting him fruit. Baekhyun’s erratic heat was granting them a break, and although the alpha had asked him to lay down and rest until he had his wholesome snack ready, his omega had overheard his request and kept chattering about everything that spontaneously came into his mind. He had spoken about his favorite dishes back in the days when he was a snotty brat that chased butterflies in the backyard of the temples, and how his omega sister, Minah, taught them to prepare them. He disclosed why he started disliking wrestling with Kyungsoo after his alpha brother joined the training camp, too; apparently, Kyungsoo did not even notice the change in his own behavior, but he was more territorial and fierce around his peers, yet hurted Baekhyun’s pride by going easy on him whenever they played together, as if he could never learn how to withstand the attack of an alpha, as if he was _inferior_. He went as far as describing the lovely shade of pink the peonies he used to pick during spring had; he visited the forest in his wolf-shape just when the frost was melting and nature at the peak of the mountains was holding a festivity of colors and aromas, which ended with him bringing home bouquets for his mother, sisters and brothers.

Baekhyun had traversed over his childhood memories to his life after his exile. He was too jaunty about his stories; he was telling Chanyeol how Jisoo, Jinsook and Jiwon had once strayed during a trip to a beta town near their former territory. They were three years old then. Jiwon had wanted to taste spicy cakes a lady was making and stayed back while his family went ahead. Baekhyun turned around just when they exited the market area, free from noisy conversations and chaotic smells, and noticed he was missing not only a pup, but the three last of the line that was following him—once Jiwon let go of his sister’s shoulder, Jisoo got distracted and wandered away, and when _her_ hands were missing from Jinsook’s shoulders, Jinsook did exactly the same. Fortunately, Joohyun had been more obedient since she was little and remained in position until her father freaked out about her missing siblings.

“I bet I was quite a hilarious sight. I rounded the town with Taeyeon, Taehyung and Joohyun on my back, while our basket hung from my jaw”, Baekhyun recalled fondly. “My wolf was so frantic, I thought I’d have a heart-attack.”

He managed to retrieve Jinsook from the claws of a gipsy family who were trying to take her with them; luckily form him, Jinsook was a loud pup, and whenever they travelled, she would howl everytime she saw sometime pretty—a flower, a butterfly, a bunny. He picked Jisoo from a pound of colorful fishes later; she had been snooping like the troublemaker that she was and bellowed in distress once she found herself drenched and cold amidst strangers. When he could not find Jiwon anywhere, an old lady told him, rather cynically he might add: _you already have five more, aren’t you really relieved you lost one? And you seem so fertile, you could always replace him!_

The nerve of that old hag. Jiwon returned by his own merit, hand in hand with a small beta girl, who offered them free spicy cakes because sweet Jiwon had helped his mother sell a lot that afternoon. Baekhyun hugged them all dearly, cherising their times together.

“You were saying, no more pups?” The alpha waved to disturb his past-stuck reverie. Baekhyun blinked, drowy and disoriented, and jerked his body into a straight position when he digested the meaning of his alpha’s gentle words.

“No, you’re wrong. I didn’t imply I don’t want more pups. I was telling you that, even if it isn’t my top priority at the moment, I’m open to the idea of bearing more if you—”, the pleased smirk Chanyeol displayed had the omega flushing from the core, but Baekhyun ignored his audacity with a noncommital snort. “Anyways, what I wanted to ask you is... how would you like to name our children if we ever had more? In the future, of course. Not right now...”, he grimaced, grudgingly thinking about the disaster awaiting outside their sanctuary.

Chanyeol paused to observe his omega, removing his black marbles from the juicy apple he was slicing. He could read the beaming omega so effortlessly. Even when Baekhyun was pretendig to be strong, the flashes of his inner turmoil were devastating. Chanyeol admired him for his resilience, for one thought about their kids and their wellbeing, and he was back on track. His omega, who modestly shrouded his private parts with a flismy blanket, as if Chanyeol had not seen him and feasted on him already, was everything he never knew he needed.

“Chanyeol, eyes on my features, please”, Baekhyun grunted, purposefully sliding his cover up, depriving the alpha from sidetracking by coveting him carnally. Said man let a low laugh that had the omega’s toes curling obnoxiously—Baekhyun hated him for having so much influence on him (but not really). “So, alpha? Any particular names of your liking?”

Chanyeol picked the wooden plate brimming with fruit pieces, who glistened under the small flames coming from the nozzles of the oil lamps spread around. “Is there any motive for you to ask me such thing?”, he inquired instead of answering his omega.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? I named our children—well, you gave Jesper his, but the proportion isn’t balanced. I feel like I’ve been somehow unjust, haven’t I? We both created them, so it’s fair we both give them the door for their identities...”, Baekhyun snuggled closer to his alpha’s warmth as he thought out loud, not realizing the loving look his alpha had pinned on him, or how he was deeming worn-out Baekhyun’s rambling adorable. “I’ve always wanted a big family, you know? My parents did a wonderful job raising my eight siblings and I. Our hose was so loud and tumultuos, yes, but laughter was never absent. Home for me was that: learning about sharing and caring, even in the hard way, and having a lot of sidekicks to run to if ever I got in trouble...”

Chanyeol could envision it. Baekhyun breaking his mother’s treasured vases, family heirloom, messing with his father’s handiwork, and yet coming out untouched because Kyungsoo saved him from a beating, or Kyungsoo’s deceased twin-sister intervened and distracted their parents. His experience of interacting with many siblings were scanty, but he knew he had been very happy when most of them were still alive. It was nice to nap in a nest with other bodies, which provided security and the sunny feeling of belonging. It was nice to battle for food at dinner, only to have their mother smacking their head for being ridiculous, which would end in them cackling like madmen as their mother tutted comically. It was nice to play hide-and-seek and torment the eldest one when he was in a naughty mood and would not come out of his secret, never-found place.

“—I’m willing to have more babies, of course, I know I can provide for them. Well, you should help me with the names this time around, okay?”

“Only the names, love?” The alpha teased him, stealing a grape from Baekhyun’s plate. The omega huffed and threw a warning glare in his direction. “I will help with that, then. And with everything else, too”, Chanyeol promised him. He kissed Baekhyun’s moist forehead. The omega smiled secretly, plastering his nose against the neck and enjoying a delicious intake of the husky body odor.

Heavens, his heat made him so sensitive and needy.

“You silly man... thank you”, Baekhyun murmured, returning to eating before he would lose his reasonable conscience.

“I like Jintuo—I once met a wise young lad who bore that name. He saved Luhan and I from dying in the snow... I’ll always be in debt with him. Oh, I fancy Leo, too; in an exploration to the North, we found an island with a marvellous temple under the name of that constellation. The paintings and structure was breathtaking, and it was all signed for Leo”, Chanyeol said, eyes becoming a little blurry with another burdensome memory. Baekhyun moved closer to appease him, pecking his jaw softly. “I’d also like to have a girl to name Dahyun. Perhaps you’ll find this one preposterous, but... uh... there was once this tribe we raided...”

Chanyeol gulped, looked down to check the omega’s reaction, and was filled with relief once he noted the omega was nodding solemnly. He was not judging him, not abhorring his acts.

“I was supervising cleaning duty—disposing of the flesh residues, burying corpses in decent state, and getting rid of everything else. My soldiers found this small cottage where a pregnant woman had taken its life...”, Baekhyun flinched, but sought comfort in his scent, which calmed Chanyeol’s demons inwardly. “She held a list in her hands, scribbled in leaves, as if she was picking names for her litter when our troops attacked. Dahyun was circled multiple time; from virtuos, worthy—I... I found the name tragically beautiful. If we have more than three pups, you can name the rest.”

Baekhyun blinked, speechless, dazzed. “Chanyeol—”

“In a future”, the alpha brought the omega’s knuckles to his lips, looking at him dotingly. “In a future when we’re not longer hunted by my sins in this war. I’ll be always subjected to be responsible for my decisions, but you and the kids...”, Chanyeol hugged him tight. “You should never suffer once again for that. I’m sorry you for dragging you all into this mess, Baek.”

His omega went pliant in his arms. The heavenly scent increased. Chanyeol’s kissed him slowly.

“Sleep. You need to restore your energy”, he ordered the sleepy man in his arms. Baekhyun nodded, eyes fogged by his exhaustion, and cuddled on Chanyeol’s chest as he finally allowed darkness to welcome him.

The alpha did not remember the instant he felt asleep. He was lulled by Baekhyun’s rhythmic breathing, the subtle raise of his chest, the steady pulse cursing through his body. Chanyeol was dreaming of his lovely kids when he was abruptly awoken by an upsurge of bestial rage. At first, he was confused as to why he was undergoing such fit of turbulent emotion, but his clouded senses soon sharpened and discovered the bloody cause that had riled him out of his well-deserved stupor. Someone had trespassed his territory, someone foolish and with a wish of death, and was sauntering closer to his palace, to his sanctuary, to his omega.

His mind went blank.

Chanyeol’s jeopardous growl stirred Baekhyun. The air was thick with possession and ire, and the omega was stunned to find his alpha gently removing the arms dangling from his torso, the olive veins on his neck visible as fat snakes, eyes lost behind an irrational impulse. Baekhyun shook his dream-like veil off and tried to comprehend why his alpha was abandoning their nest under that ill-humor.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing?”, he firmly grasped the wrist of his alpha. The tall man tensed and breathed in greedily, drawn-out claws barely gracing Baekhyun’s skin as Chanyeol struggled to unglue Baekhyun’s fingers from him without needlessly harming his beloved omega. The omega, however, was shedding the feeling of vulnerability the idea of his alpha leaving gave him. “Chanyeol, what is the matter?”

In a second, his alpha was on him, hovering with half-lidded eyes as he studied him, making Baekhyun relax under his dominating presence. The omega leaned back and closed his eyes, giddily expecting the alpha to serve him as he had been doing the past day. He shamelessly caressed Chanyeol’s strong chest, which was violently shivering with his ragged breathes, and tried to ease him by brushing his fingertips tenderly across every hard line. He tilted his chin up and caught his alpha’s lips in a heartfelt, sloopy kiss, and felt the fire in his stomach when his alpha responded just as fervently, making his omega hum in satisfaction.

Chanyeol retrieved his lips, “I’ll protect you”, he croaked. Baekhyun thought he would dispense bites around the expense of his neck, around their claiming mark, or even over his collabornes. He bared himself willingly, only to be wildly disappointed—and quite pissed off—when his alpha disloged himself from their intimate position and dashed towards the door of the cellar, leaving a bewildered Baekhyun with his arms reaching for thin air. His omega wanted to whimper and crawl under the blankets in utter dejection, but Baekhyun was apperceptive enough to process _that_ withdrawal was not exactly odd. It was most likely related to a hazardous factor, some outsider who was trying to interrupt their intercourse, which had Baekhyun’s skin prickling in alarm.

Before Chanyeol could senselessly unlock the door and expose them to a more dangerous situation, Baekhyun clumsily wobbled his way towards the tools his alpha had been using before, and picked a knife. He called his alpha desperately, but Chanyeol was gone on his instincts to _protect_ , so he quickly aligned the blade and slashed cleanly his inner thigh. He recoiled in pain as the line of warm blood dropped out, but was glad that this measure had worked once his alpha was back to himself, back to his side, fussing over as he furiously stared at the wound blemishing his omega’s skin.

“Baekhyun, what—”, he gulped harshly and buried his claws on the ground, dizzy with both the smell of blood coming from his omega, and the scent of damned wolves crossing the border of his gardens, intrepidly surrounding his palace. The sole possibility of such blaphesmy made him wantonly revengeful. “There is someone—”, he panted, trying to control his wolf’s lashing wrath.

“Do we need to escape? Who is out there?” Baekhyun was feeling weaker by the instants, his heat sending waves of need that had his body going boneless, but he strove to fight it as long as he physically could. “Chanyeol, who is coming?!”, he demanded to know, almost at the verge of frustrated tears.

“Only Yifan would be this impertinet. It’s sacred law to steer away from the nest of an alpha and an omega in heat. Of course, he must have a convinient reason to justify his actions, as always...” Chanyeol’s nape was drenched in sweat, his brows were transpirating him, and his scent was so potent, it left the omega hopelessly lightheaded. “Shit, if Luhan and Kyungsoo aren’t interfering—”

Baekhyun was hit with sobering fear. Their kids, their kids _—if those two are in danger, so are our kids_. “What? Are they okay?!”

“You better stay in here”, Chanyeol punctuated at last, eluding his omega’s question. “I’ll face them alone-”

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous! Look at yourself, you’re dripping-”, Baekhyun blushed the slightest as he pointed his alpha’s crotch, palming his heart to assuage its thundering beat at the luscious sight. He was so mad with those who dared to ruin their mating. “You’ll get the both of us pointlessly killed... If-if dispatch is what they’re... ah, looking for... you’ll be an easy prey in such nearly rutting stage-”

Chaneyol was evidently torn. “I could take advantage of this raging, brute strenght-”

“No! You’re escaping out of here with _me_ , you’re staying out there with _me_ , and you’re figuring this out with _me_ ”, the omega practically snarled, clinging to his alpha’s forearms, not afraid of provoking his bad temper even more. Chanyeol’s eyes looked murderous as his omega defied his urgency to shield him from any danger, but, if Baekhyun’s nose was not failing him, he was just as pleased. “I know a way out without having to risk venturing upstairs. I need your help to find it. Please, Chanyeol... if they try to break in, we won’t have much time-”

Chanyeol grasped his hips vigorously. “Baek, I can’t-”

“You promised me you’ll not leave me. Not again”, stubborn Baekhyun embraced his alpha’s neck, plastering his sensitive skin against the hot flesh, wincing at the tension in Chanyeol’s overall posture. “You need me as much as I need you. _Yeol_ , please...”

“How?” Chanyeol rasped out, crazy gaze beseeching consolation. Baekhyun’s heart fluttered at the prospect of being trusted. “How will we do it?”

Baekhyun fell to his butt, his hurting legs finally giving in. He winced as he wipped blood away from his self-inflicted cut, asking Chanyeol to hand him his chiton and the bandages Kyungsoo had stored in case of emergency—because, yes, he did not trust Chanyeol entirely, at least not to take proper care of his brother. Therefore, as Baekhyun fixed himself with jittery fingers, he instructed his alpha to dress before guiding him to search for their exit.

“I’m tender, Baek...”, he complained, looking down at his abused sex, but Baekhyun did not relent. His rampaging hormones were exhausting him enough already, he did not need to add displeasing his omega to the top of his problems. He listened.

Long, ample planks of wood covered the wall behind the elegant screen divider, and an old painting with the first family from Baekhyun’s former pack used to be exhibited there. Chanyeol had thought it was merely some decorative scene for personal tribute, which is why he did not have the wooden covers removed even after he had taken off the painting—they were craved from exquisite wood, and the finishing touch was winsome. If he had, however, torn them away from the wall, he would have learned there was a narrow passageway behind, one that could be sealed from the inside and still prevail unknown to newcomers.

“I believe this was the palace where they kept the heirs of the pack”, Baekhyun mentioned softly, watching the surprised look on his alpha’s face as he stared ahead, into the black hole and equally black tunnel. “The pups of Yunho’s family dwelt in here and only their nannies had authorization to enter these premises. In case of an invasion, they would be evacuated through this-”, Baekhyun gestured his alpha to help him stand up. Chanyeol crouched down and easily hauled him up, carrying him bridal-style.

Baekhyun nuzzled Chanyeol’s neck, desiring to hungrily lap at the delectable skin; he was thankful for the cold satin caressing his itchy self, representing a barrier against Chanyeol’s touch. But he restrained himself, for their sake.

“There are two other passages, one was under the private palace for the mate of the head alpha, which I think it’s now the building Yifan gave to Luhan. The other was connected to the house of the head healer that used to reside within the walls of the castle... You guys demolished that building, though, and set a mausoleum there. I assume you didn’t find anything.”

Chanyeol stepped inside the cold corridor, eyeing the tenebrous way warily. “Yifan had his first inborn son buried in there. It happened years ago...”, the alpha recalled. Once inside the stony esophagus, he lowered Baekhyun carefully onto the ground and turned to close the entrance so they would not be chased.

Baekhyun exuded a grim scent. “Did... did Zitao suffer a miscarriage?”

Chanyeol shook his head. He embraced his omega and lifted him once again, asking for directions. _Go straight_. “Zitao’s infertile. The baby wasn’t his.”

“What...?”

“Long time ago, he enraged a priestess who lived among monks...” Chanyeol ducked when he almost struck his head with a huge, lowered rock. Baekhyun clasped his arms around his neck for support as he trekked across the humid cavern. “She cursed his bond with Yifan, hindering their spiritual connection, and prophesied his fate: he would resist any poison for as long as he lived with Yifan, except the lethal silver, for which it would cause its death.”

“That’s awful...”, Baekhyun uttered. “But why—”

“That priestess knew information about Yunho’s pack that my brother wanted, and Zitao was the one who dirtied his hands to make her talk. Neither of them were supersticious, so they hardly believed a word she said before she perished”, Baekhyun was silent, bitting his lips as his stomach started churning. _Please, not now, hold on, please..._ “Zitao can be rather reckless. Against any common sense, he wanted to see if he was, indeed, immune to venom. He experimented with himself and ended screwing his own body.”

Baekhyun gasped, both for the overwhelming heat and his surprise. “And the... the baby...?”

Chanyeol sighed, stopping to breathe through his mouth since Baekhyun’s scent was driving him to the edge. “My brother wanted a heir... and Zitao chose him... a 'vessel', he called her. Yoojin... was an omega whose family worked under Zitao’s command. She... got pregnant,... but she ended drowning in the river before... giving birth. Just then,... I came back with Jesper, and Yifan announced he was the future... heir of the pack.”

They heard the distance sounds of commontion. “Hurry up, Yeol...”, his omega whispered. “Run straight, we should find ourselves at the birth of the second river of the land.”

The alpha was driven by his need to secure Baekhyun’s welfare. He blindly complied, stripping to his birth suit and entrusting Baekhyun with his pieces of cloth as he shifted in the horribly small space. It seemed hours before they got the first glimpse of sunlight, got a taste fresh air and even smelled water. Chanyeol’s sides were sporting nasty cuts from poignant stones and Baekhyun had scratches in his bare arms, but overall, they were fine.

“To the river, to the river... let’s do it behind the waterfall...” Baekhyun was leaking profusely on Chanyeol’s back, sticky fluid ruffling the animal. The alpha was madly aware of it, but he fought to please his omega’s wishes first, even when it was painful to ignore his own needs at the moment. How badly he wanted to mount his omega right there and then.

He eased Baekhyun so he would be washed first by the cold flow. However, as he lusted after his beautiful omega frolicking in the water, giving him mirthful glances as if he was playing with his patience, he heard the loud crack of nearby twigs, and was propelled to snarl at the invisible figure at the other side of the riverbank. He could not smell anything resembling a wolf or another big animal in the perimeter, and he was astound when a hooded figure emerged from the bushes. The color of their cape was green, just like the lively foliage around them, just like the dress of the priestess that cursed Zitao once upon a time.

_How ironic..._

Chanyeol’s stance became greatly offensive when Baekhyun rushed out of the river and went to his side, leerily watching the foreigner withdraw an arrow from their leather quiver and position it in the middle of a wooden bow. Both wolves froze when they noticed the toxic scent wafted from the weapon, for not only it seemed highly poisoned, but it was made of pure silver. If they were shot with that, they would not make it alive.

Before they could even contemplate the option of fleeing, the stranger lowered the bow and the arrow, and unveiled their face. It was a girl of plump lips and slightly rosy skin, her hair was completely dark, her features were too delicate to be threatening. She looked stunned as she studied them back before smiling widely.

“Uncle Baek!” She thrilled, letting go of the instruments at hand, waving happily. “Hey, uncle Baek, it’s me!”

Baekhyun sputtered incredously, “Jin-Jinri?!”

A disheveled Sehun appeared behind her, most-likely attracted by the noise, carrying a sleeping Jisoo on his back. “Guys...”

* * *

“This is for Yoojin-eonnie...”, she shakily told herself, fingers convulsing as she stepped in the restricted area. She gulped once again, smiling as she always did in that hateful palace. “This is for my sister...”, she braced herself, barely flinching when some rowdy guards passed by, ignoring her after checking the color of her robes—she was just a servant, after all. That gave her the braveness to continue her pelirous task. “For my sister, for my sister...”

Nayeon stopped in front of tall door, which was sealed with a rusty padlock, and sneaked a key out of her bell-shaped sleeve, sniffing the air and making sure there were no witnesses around. It was Yifan’s private area, so the few servants and helpers allowed inside made themselves as conspicuous as possible, so they would not startle and enrage their master.

She slid the key inside the opening and recoiled slightly when it squeaked loudly. Quickly, she unlocked it and ushered her uncooperative feet inside, her already weak heart breaking at the sight of Eunbi wimpering sadly as she helplessly nursed her brother’s throbbing black eye.

For a fleeting second, Nayeon was truly scared of ending worse than Taemin was looking, hit by some guard to put him in place. Nevertheless, she had attended Sohee’s pitiable corpse, had seen the similarities between her and her sister’s strange death, and found herself gathering courage to finish what she had started. She had had enough of this cursed tyranny.

“Hush, don’t make any noise”, she indicated them once she saw Eunbi’s eyes growing in agony, her small lips trembling as she planned to say something. Nayeon would never forgive herself for not coming for them earlier, even when she had heard Eunbi’s wretched calls for aid. “I’m to get the two of you out, but I need you to be quiet, okay?”

Taemin frowned and brought his sister closer. “How can we trust you?”

Nayeon was smiling sadly for once. “You can’t, but I’m your only choice at the moment”, she bowed and met Taemin’s ardent glare. “I give you my word about this: I’ll reunite you with your parents.”

“Our parents are in prison”, Eunbi replied.

“You’re losing precious time, which we could be using to find a way to take them out”, Nayeon said. “So?”

Taemin nodded. “Lead the way, noona.”

Just as they treaded around the inner yard, Jihoon angrily bemoaned, “what do you mean Chanyeol is missing?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember Jinri, Kaisoo's daughter?  
> Leave your comments, please ;)


End file.
